Guérison à domicile
by Audace
Summary: La guerre est terminée, cinq ans ont passés. Elle a évolué: elle est heureuse, épanouie. Elle attend son nouveau patient, un inconnu. Elle ignore qu'il ne l'est pas tant que ça. Et surtout, qu'il va tout chambouler, sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.
1. Chapter 1 : Un patient pas si inconnu ?

_Disclaimer: Le monde, la plupart des persos (sauf ceux que j'inventerais, faut quand même que quelque chose vienne de ma tite tête) et des sorts appartienne à JKR. Je sais pas ce qu'elle leur a donné comme filtre d'amour mais il veulent rester avec elle... Sniff' moi qui espérait récupérer un ou deux beaux garçons (oui deux, et non bande de pervers, c'est pour jouer aux échecs! Comment ça je sais pas jouer aux échecs? Et alors, ils peuvent m'apprendre, j'ai plein de choses à apprendre!)_

_Bon donc y a que l'idée qu'est à moi... Donc faut espérer qu'elle plaira. Donc il me faut des reviews! Vous oubliez pas, à la fin de mes 7 pages Open Office, le machin bleu au milieu où l'est marqué ''Reviews'' et ben ça sert à ça! J'précise si y en a des qui sont comme moi avec l'informatique, parfois un peu à l'Ouest... Vu que j'ai passé trois quarts d'heure à trouver comment poster ma première fic... M'enfin, place à la lecture! =D_

_*****Audace stressée*_

o0O0o

_**Chapitre 1 : Un patient pas si inconnu ?**_

o0O0o

Je rangeais tranquillement mon bureau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur mon meilleur ami.

« Coucou Mione, comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien Harry, et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pas de monde à sauver ? »

« Très drôle ! J'ai plus le droit de passer dire bonjour à ma meilleure amie quand j'en ai envie » Me demanda-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

« Le droit oui, le temps non. Tu ne passes plus me voir à l'improviste depuis que toi et moi avons des jobs qui nous pompent notre temps libre, et ne me dis pas qu'aujourd'hui tu es tranquille, je sais que c'est faux. Gin' m'a dit que tu étais débordé avec les préparatifs de la célébration de ta victoire que nous devons supporter tous les ans depuis 5 années. Ô joie, encore une soirée ennuyante à passer à sourire à des gens que je ne connais pas et que je n'ai pas envie de connaître... Alors je te repose ma question; qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Hum... » Dit-il en se trémoussant, mal à l'aise... « C'est à dire que... »

« Harry ! Viens en aux faits ! J'ai un nouveau patient qui va arriver d'ici quelques minutes, et ministre de la magie ou pas, tu passes après mes patients ! »

« Merci, ça fait toujours plaisir ! » Fait-il, faussement vexé.

« Tu ne me réponds pas Harry, fait gaffe ou je vais finir par croire que tu t'es encore attiré des ennuis... »

« Encore ? Tu exagères ! Mais bon...c'est à propos de ce nouveau patient... Tu sais quoi à propos de lui ? »

« Pas grand chose, son dossier indique qu'il a été atteint par un sort de magie noire qui l'a paralysé de la jambe gauche, que ça le fait souffrir en continu et qu'il a été voir tous les médicomages de la planète -qui n'ont rien pu faire- avant de venir me voir. Je suppose que si tu es là, c'est parce que tu en sais plus que moi ? »

« Euh... Ben oui... »

« Harry ! Les faits ! Je vais pas te manger tu sais ! Alors, en quoi ce patient est-il assez important pour que ce soit toi, le ministre de la magie, qui vienne me voir ? »

« Écoute Mione... Fait moi confiance ok ? Je sais qui est ce patient, et je sais que ça va pas te plaire. Alors s'il te plait, garde ton calme et fait comme si c'était un patient comme les autres... »

« Harry ! » Le coupais-je « Tu commences à m'inquiéter. Qui est ce patient ? Et pourquoi voudrais-je le traiter autrement que mes autres patients ? »

« Hermione, je ne remets pas en cause ton professionnalisme, mais je sais que tu n'aimeras pas, donc je te préviens. Ça ne me plait pas non plus en fait, surtout le fait que tu vas devoir habiter chez lui mais... »

« Pardon ? Pourquoi devrais-je habiter chez mon patient Harry ? »

« Euh... Pour sa sécurité en fait... Il te l'expliquera, il faut que j'y aille Mione! N'oublie pas de le garder en vie assez longtemps pour qu'il t'explique ! »

Et il transplana. Il y a des moments où je le hais. Et voilà, maintenant je suis morte de curiosité à cause de lui! Et le rangement de mon bureau ne me calme pas... En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de travail à faire, contrairement à Ron et Harry, mes affaires sont déjà rangées dans mon cabinet... Alors que eux, c'est une horreur. Je crois que Molly, si elle rentrait dans leurs bureaux, ferait ou une crise cardiaque, ou un carnage et qu'elle nous tuerait le Survivant et son propre fils. C'est à peine si Harry retrouve ses dossiers dans le fatras qu'est son cabinet ministériel, Ginny et moi ne cessons d'ailleurs de remercier Susan Bones d'être sa secrétaire, car sinon je crois que le monde sorcier serait sens dessus-dessous... Harry est excellent comme ministre, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que l'impact de la guerre sur la société sorcière a été moindre, mais heureusement qu'il est bien entouré, sinon il perdrait jusque sa tête... Ron lui n'a pas un bureau mais le stéréotype même du grenier mal rangé... Il fuit lui même son bureau! Il préfère passer son temps sur le terrain... Et il rentre faire ses dossiers chez lui pour ne pas avoir à entrer dedans...

Je recentrais mes pensées sur ce nouveau patient. Harry avait vraiment piqué au vif ma curiosité. Je ressortis son dossier -déjà lu plusieurs fois- et le parcouru encore en quête d'indices sur son identité... Et ce fut un échec. Je n'apprenais rien que je n'eus découvert lors de mes précédentes lectures... Je connaissais déjà le dossier par cœur, mais pas le patient... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un patient m'était inconnu avant notre premier rendez-vous, ce qui pouvait s'avérer normal vu que j'étais devenue une médicomage renommée. Je guérissait les maladies les plus étranges, et certains de mes patients ne voulait pas que leurs noms soient conservés aux archives. Sauf que d'après les dires d'Harry, je connaissais le patient. Et je ne l'aimais pas. Ça promettait...

Alors que je ressassais toutes les questions qu'Harry avait fait naître dans ma tête, ma porte s'ouvrit -enfin- sur Meredith, mon assistante.

« Hermione, ton nouveau patient est là, je le fais entrer ? »

« Oui Merry, s'il te plait »

Ah, Harry, je vais enfin savoir! Le supplice auquel tu m'as confronté durant ces quelques minutes entre ta fuite - faux Gryffondor que tu es - et son arrivée, va prendre fin!

o0O0o

Mon nouveau patient, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noir et sa capuche remontée sur sa tête, entra en boitant. Je repensai immédiatement à son dossier et à la description de sa pathologie. Vu comment il trainait la jambe, il devait vraiment souffrir... Je commençais à m'impatienter quand il enleva sa capuche.

Je. Vais. Tuer. Harry!

« Bonjour Granger »

« Malefoy » Soufflai-je en me laissant retomber sans aucune grâce sur mon fauteuil.

« Vu ta tête j'en déduis que Potter n'est pas passé te voir... »

« Si, mais il ne m'a pas précisé, qui était mon patient, juste que j'aurais probablement envie de le tuer et qu'il faudrait que je réfrène mes ardeurs » Lui dis-je d'un ton sec « dommage que je n'ai qu'une seule parole... »

« Ah Granger... Tu n'oserais tout de même pas t'en prendre à un patient sans défenses ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu là Malefoy ? »

« Tu n'étais pas censée être intelligente Granger ? Pour me faire soigner bien évidemment ! »

« Je sais pertinemment que tu es là pour être soigné, la question c'est pourquoi es-tu dans _mon_ cabinet ? » Lui dis-je « Tu n'es pas censé, toi, me haïr, et te considérer comme supérieur grâce à ton si cher Sang-Pur ou je ne sais quelle connerie de ce genre ? Parce que si c'est pas le cas, tu es un très bon acteur ! »

Je vis ses poings se serrer, j'avais touché là où sa faisait mal, tant pis pour lui.

« Granger, j'ai fait le tour du monde et de tous les médicomages que j'ai vu, aucun n'a rien pu faire, alors je suis rentré en Angleterre pour venir voir celle qui fait tant parler d'elle de part ses miracles. Je n'y peux rien si c'est toi qui a réussi à avoir une telle réputation, mais ma présence ici n'est due qu'à tes merveilleux talents de médicomage... Si j'avais pu me faire soigner ailleurs, je l'aurais fait ! »

« Malefoy » Répondis-je, hypocrite « Je suis navrée que tu sois obligé de supporter ma présence, si j'avais su que ça m'amènerais à te revoir, sois certain que je n'aurais pas cherché à guérir mes patients »

« Tu es beaucoup trop Gryffondor pour ça ! » Ricana-t-il « Que t'a dit ce cher Potter à propos de moi ? Vu qu'il n'a vraisemblablement pas tout expliqué... »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, pas grand chose. Juste que je ne devais pas tuer mon patient, car je risquais de ne pas l'apprécier - doux euphémisme -, et qu'il fallait que je le laisse s'expliquer... Oh, et que je devrais aller habiter chez toi ! Ce qui est totalement hors de question ! »

« Ça, ce n'est pas négociable Granger. »

« Et pourquoi donc, Malefoy ? Sois sûr que je ne remettrais pas les pieds dans ton foutu manoir ! »

« Tout comme te l'a dit ton cher ami, tu dois me laisser m'expliquer. Et malheureusement pour toi, je ne le ferais pas ici. De plus, rassure-toi, je ne vis plus au manoir. En revenant en Angleterre, ma mère et moi l'avons donné au Ministère, ils vont en faire un musée sur la Guerre, donc tu n'auras pas à aller affronter tes souvenirs... »

Je lui lançais un regard noir. C'est qu'il a le sens de l'humour le Malefoy! "Affronter mes souvenirs", l'est drôle le diable ! On voit que ce n'est pas lui qui s'est tordu de douleur au bout de la baguette de tata Bella.

« Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance » Reprit-il « Mais tu fais confiance à Potter. Alors fie-toi à lui et fais ce qu'il te demande »

« Bien sûr que je ne te fais pas confiance : tu ne m'as jamais donné aucune raison de le faire, bien au contraire. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix... Donne moi ton adresse, je vais mettre en ordre quelques affaires, aller faire mes valises et je viendrais chez toi dans l'après-midi. Je suppose que j'en aurais pour un bout de temps à te guérir » Dis-je d'un ton résigné.

« Effectivement... Je te remercie Granger » Me dit-il en déposant un papier sur mon bureau.

Il sorti après avoir remit sa capuche.

o0O0o

Je restais quelques secondes ébahie. Malefoy. Malefoy. Draco Malefoy. Harry n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de me laisser me démerder avec Draco Malefoy. Celui qui m'avait insulté pendant 6 années, qui avait été le principal acteur de la mort de Dumbledore, le fils du bras droit de Voldemort, neveu de Bellatrix Lestrange... Et aussi celui à qui Harry semblait désormais faire confiance. Pourquoi ? Qu'avais-je fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Finalement, la cérémonie d'anniversaire de la victoire, qui se passait dans bientôt deux mois, ne me paraissait plus tellement insupportable.

Je me levai. Il fallait que je parle à Harry. Beaucoup trop de données me manquaient. Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Pourquoi devais-je aller vivre avec Malefoy ? Pourquoi son retour en Angleterre 5 ans après avoir été innocenté ? Pourquoi ces 5 années de silence ? Beaucoup trop de questions sans réponses pour moi. Je sortis de mon bureau.

« Merry, je vais devoir aller habiter chez mon nouveau patient. Je pense que je pourrais passer, mais au cas où, je te préviens. Je m'en vais, des affaires à mettre en ordre et un déménagement provisoire à organiser. Ô joie. Tu peux prendre ta journée, vu que c'est le seul patient du moment et qu'il va avoir l'exclusivité jusqu'à ce que je trouve le moyen de me sortir de cet enfer... »

« Bien Hermione ! Je t'enverrais les dossiers de suivis des patients guéris par hibou »

« Merci, bonne journée »

Je sorti de l'aile de Sainte-Mangouste où se trouvait mon cabinet et transplanais, direction le Ministère.

o0O0o

L'ascenseur du Ministère atteignait le niveau du bureau d'Harry quand Susan Bones entra dedans.

« Oh, bonjour Hermione, comment vas-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici, tu ne travailles pas ? »

« Très bien Susan, merci. Je cherche Harry, il est là ? »

« Ah, il m'a dit que tu pourrais passer. Il s'excuse mais comme tu dois le savoir, il est assez occupé en ce moment. En plus de ça, il a promis à Molly de ranger son bureau lorsque les jumeaux l'ont balancé lors du dernier repas en famille... »

« Alors il en a pour un moment oui » Répondis-je en souriant «Mais il n'est pas là ? C'est important. »

« Non, je suis désolée, il ne reviendra pas avant la fin de l'après-midi, mais je lui dirais que tu es passée ne t'inquiètes pas »

« Merci, dit lui de passer me voir demain, et ce sans faute ou je viens l'étriper. »

« Ah ! Je comprends pourquoi il était si pressé de partir ce matin... Je passerais le message. Tu descends avec moi ? » Me demanda-t-elle.

« Vu que Harry n'est pas là, oui. Où vas-tu ? »

« J'ai prévu de déjeuner avec Ron. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux »

« Non, merci mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire cet après-midi, et si je viens j'en ai pour des heures à regarder Ron faire concurrence aux plus gros mangeurs... »

« Ça fait partie de son charme Hermione ! »

« Tu dis ça parce que tu l'aimes! Et parce que tu ne supportes pas ça depuis tes 11 ans! Par Merlin, ça fait plus de la moitié de ma vie que j'assiste aux orgies de Ron! » Dis-je en riant. « Passe lui le bonjour de ma part. »

Nous nous quittâmes devant le Ministère alors qu'elle partait en direction de la boutique de son petit ami et que je transplanai vers mon propre appartement.

o0O0o

J'entrai dans mon chez-moi, un appartement que mes parents m'avaient offert lors de ma première année en Médicomagie. Il n'était pas tellement vaste, mais le salon était ouvert sur l'extérieur par deux grandes fenêtres, qui le rendaient clair et agréable. Alors que je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, je remarquai sur la table basse une lettre à mon nom, sur laquelle s'étendait l'écriture brouillonne de mon meilleur ami.

_ Chère Mione,_

_Je sais, tu m'en veux. Je comprends, mais comme je te l'ai dis tout à l'heure, laisse-le t'expliquer. Je sais que tu as probablement des milliers de questions, il pourra répondre. Quand à l'envie de me trucider, j'espère juste que tu ne t'allieras pas avec lui pour le faire. Pense à Ginny qui t'en voudrait à mort ! Ce serait entièrement ta faute si je ne la demandais jamais en mariage après !_

_J'ai conscience que j'aurais du te dire qui il était plutôt que de te le cacher, mais je ne savais pas comment le faire... Je sais que, malgré le fait que tu nous l'ais caché, toutes les insultes qu'il te lançait à Poudlard te faisaient mal. Et je sais que tu le déteste pour ça. Pour avoir réussit à te blesser autant. C'est pour ça que je m'en veux de l'avoir dirigé vers toi. Cependant Malefoy a besoin du meilleur médicomage pour le guérir. Et tu es ce, enfin cette, médicomage. Je sais, les éloges ne te calmeront pas, mais ça vaut toujours la peine d'essayer..._

_Enfin, je te demande juste de faire ce qu'il faut faire pour le guérir. Et d'habiter chez lui. Je te l'ai dis, question de sécurité. Vraiment désolé. Laisse-le s'expliquer et tu sauras. Tout. Depuis le début. Je crois même que tu auras des détails que je n'ai pas._

_ Ton imbécile de meilleur ami qui s'en veut, espère que tu pourras lui pardonner et qu'il restera en vie assez longtemps pour demander en mariage ta meilleure amie._

Je souris. Évidemment, l'excuse de la demande en mariage... Bon alors je ne l'étriperais pas, je me contenterais de le défigurer. Gin' ne m'en voudra pas -ou pas trop- elle l'aime pour ce qu'il est non ?

Je rangeai la lettre puis me dirigeai vers le coin cuisine ouvert sur le salon afin de me préparer un repas rapide avant de -ô joie- devoir faire ma valise. Lorsque je mangeais, je remerciai mentalement ma mère pour m'avoir légué son savoir culinaire, sachant pertinemment que si j'avais eu celui de mon père, je serais morte empoisonnée depuis longtemps. Puis d'un pas lourd, témoignant de toute mon impatience à me retrouver dans la nouvelle demeure Malefoy, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. La pièce était beige clair, d'un côté de grandes fenêtres tenaient lieu de murs alors qu'en face un immense miroir couvrait la longueur de la pièce, à l'exception d'une porte donnant sur la salle de bain. Au milieu trônait un lit aux draps rouges, petit rappel quotidien à ma maison d'adoption pendant plusieurs années et au dessus des photos de mes amis, de mes parents ou de moi recouvraient le mur.

Je me dirigeai vers les miroirs, et d'un geste de la main, les ouvrit sur mon dressing. Alors que je n'apportais pas tellement d'importance à mes habits à Poudlard (j'avais d'autres préoccupations, comme _est-ce que Harry va survivre à cette année?_ Ou _quel plan machiavélique le Grand-Mégalo va encore imaginer pour tuer mon meilleur ami, torturer les nés-moldus et prendre le pouvoir et instaurer sa dictature obscure ?_), je m'étais bien rattrapée avec Ginny après, et sur toute la longueur de ma chambre, derrière les miroirs, s'étendaient d'immenses étagères contenant ma garde robe... démesurée! Faisant apparaître deux valises, je commençai à réfléchir aux vêtements que j'allais emporter, et en fis apparaître une troisième. C'était nécessaire. Au final, vu que nous étions en avril, je décidai de prendre des vêtements d'été. Si la guérison de Malefoy se prolongeait, je n'aurais qu'à revenir, et j'espérais fortement que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Une heure plus tard, vêtements, chaussures, affaires de toilette et maquillage emballés, je regardai l'heure. Même pas 14h. Ne tenant pas à aller trop tôt m'enfermer dans mon enfer personnel, je choisi de ranger et nettoyer mon appartement avant mon absence à durée indéterminée et de mettre en ordre quelques dossiers de mes anciens patients.

o0O0o

Je regardais mon appartement d'un air triste. Je l'avais tellement nettoyé et rangé qu'il paraissait inhabité. Un coup d'œil vers l'horloge : 15h. Je n'avais plus rien à faire, plus aucune excuse pour retarder l'échéance. Je devrais peut-être passer voir mes parents... Ça faisait près de deux semaines que je ne les avait pas vus. Une petite heure à prendre le thé chez papa et maman ne me nuirait pas non ?

Je secouai la tête d'un air dépité. Ça ne me nuirait pas, mais cela ne ferait qu'assurer à Malefoy que j'avais peur de lui. Ce qui n'était pas le cas! Non ? Non! Pas du tout!

Dans un élan de courage Gryffondoresque, je rapetissai mes valises, attrapai les coordonnées de la nouvelle maison Malefoy et transplanai. Je ne ferais pas à ce serpent boiteux la joie de me croire effrayée. Surtout par lui! Je n'ai pas combattu Voldemort pour fuir devant un blondinet.

Et j'apparus devant sa demeure.

o0O0o

_Ah... Audace veut des avis ! Des reviews ! Des reviews ! Sinon vous aurez pas la suite !_

_En même temps, si vous reviewez pas c'est que ça plait pas trop donc vous vous en foutez de la suite.. Donc j'vais pas faire de chantage idiot... Bon alors j'vais faire appel à votre bon cœur (dixit la sadique que je suis... Arf, soyez heureux de pas me connaître ^^) Soyez gentils, les reviews me remonteront le moral, moi quand vient l'automne, que le matin il fait froid et que les arbres perdent leurs couleurs, j'suis toute triste... Donc mettez des reviews et remontez moi le moral... Oui je sais, c'est toujours du chantage idiot =D_

_Enfin, j'ai déjà commencé la suite, j'ai aucune idée de ce que ça donnera: Mettrais-je en avant mon côté sadique en faisant souffrir mes personnages ? Oui ! En faisant une fin triste ? Je sais pas, moi même je n'aime pas les fin tristes... J'aime que les histoires soient compliquées mais que ça finissent relativement bien.. Donc probablement une fin heureuse (Et il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... Euh non quand même pas..) Enfin j'verrais selon ce qu'eux décident, j'avais même pas prévu de caser Susan Bones avec Ron.. faut croire que Lavande n'était pas la seule à avoir des vues sur Ron-Ron (Le pauvre, il a du souffrir avec un surnom pareil..) _

_Mais j'arrête mon blabla.. Un fois lancée j'suis difficile à stopper. Donc je n'ai aucune idée de délai de parution de la suite, selon ma vitesse d'écriture (qui peut varier de 3 heures à 3 mois...), mon inspiration, et la vitesse de mes super bêta-lectrices (Plyne et ArnoFool!). Un grand merci à ces dernières sinon vous auriez eut droit à un texte bourré de fautes, j'ai honte... Il faut que j'arrête d'écrire à minuit et demie car ça donne un texte pas grammaticalement correct.. mais ça développe mon imaginaire.._

_Mais j'ai dit que je me taisais.. Donc merci de votre lecture, de vos reviews *air de chien battu* et bonne journée/soirée/nuit ou tout ce que vous voulez._

_Audace_


	2. Chapter 2 : Explications Houleuses

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages résistent encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. Donc ils sont toujours à la Grande JKR, qui a vraiment du inventer un philtre d'amour éternel pour qu'on lui vole pas ses beaux garçons... Donc je sais toujours pas jouer aux échecs moi. Sniff'. J'ai juste l'histoire, et quelques personnages que vous verrez peut-être... Mais vu qu'elle a l'air de vous plaire j'vais pas la lâcher! Haca!_

_Donc j'ai répondu aux reviews où je pouvais répondre, pour les autres : _

_Pen-pen; tu veux les explications, et bien les voilà.. j'espère sincèrement qu'elle plairont car c'est quand même super important quoi.. Et voilà, j'me stresse toute seule.. _

_Cidjey; écrire la lettre d'Harry m'a bien amusé oui. C'est le genre de commentaires que je fais parfois à mes amis, c'est vraiment pour voir que leur amitié est toujours présente même après cinq années où ils ne vivent plus ensembles neuf mois sur douze._

_A ? qui aime l'automne; tu aimes l'automne ? Le côté renouveau oui, mais moi ce qui me manque c'est le rayon de soleil chaud du printemps, les chants des oiseaux quand je me réveille, l'odeur de la rosée sur l'herbe... Le printemps est ma saison préférée, l'automne est le début du renouveau, la fin d'une période, mais c'est le printemps qui marque la vraie renaissance de la nature, les fleurs qui s'ouvrent enfin pour capter le soleil... Enfin je m'égare, j'avoue que l'idée d'un Draco malade me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps, mais je savais pas trop quoi comme maladie, que se soit assez important pour ne pas être facilement guérissable, mais pas trop non plus pour qu'il reste Draco Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur (et son immense modestie dont il d'ailleurs preuve dans ce chapitre) L'humour te plait? J'en suis ravie, tout le monde n'aime pas mon humour, mais ça fait plaisir que ça plaise quand même à certains =D Pour mon pseudo, je ne l'ai pas choisi par rapport à mon écriture, mais parce que je trouve que c'est un mot agréable à entendre, mais maintenant que tu me le dis... Je suis contente aussi que mes notes te fasse rire, j'me lâche complètement alors si ça plait je vais continuer... sur ce je vais te laisser car il faut quand même que je fasse un chapitre plus long que des RARs... Enfin je crois ^^ _

_Donc merci à mes revieweurs et/ou revieweuses (?), ça fait vraiment plaisir, j'en oublie que j'ai un DM de maths à faire.. J'aurais aimé l'oublier plus longtemps.. mais je vais pas vous embêter trop longtemps, je fais déjà des RARs un peu longues... Juste un peu.. Bon d'accord, je me tais. Place à mon second chapitre... Qui m'a extrêmement surprit moi même ^^_

o0O0o

_**Chapitre 2 : Explications Houleuses**_

o0O0o

Le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit était «Whaou». Whaou, Whaou et Whaou. Malefoy avait peut-être quitté son immense manoir, mais il vivait quand même dans un chouette maison. Devant moi se dressait une demeure victorienne de trois étages entourée d'un immense parc... Je crois même que je pouvais apercevoir un bout de lac un peu plus loin. J'avoue que je préférais ça au manoir. Bien plus beau. Impressionnant. Et un tas d'autres qualificatifs. Tous résumés en mon «Whaou». Si ça n'avais été Malefoy qui habitait le lieu, j'aurais été sûre de pouvoir me lier d'amitié avec le propriétaire. C'était exactement comme ça que je concevais une maison idéale. Mais c'était Malefoy. Alors je ne risquais pas de faire amie/ami avec le proprio, et encore moins d'y prolonger mon séjour.

Ayant fini mon tour d'horizon, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Soit quasiment un demi-kilomètre à faire. Malefoy Fils et Mère avaient peut-être abandonné le Manoir, mais pas la démesure. Je toquai, et vis apparaître devant moi un elfe de maison habillé. Habillé ? Depuis quand les Malefoy payent des elfes libres ? Je devais m'être trompée de maison. Malefoy avait dû me donner des mauvaises coordonnées et ça me prendrait au moins deux jours avant de trouver sa vraie maison...

« Bienvenue Miss Granger, les Maitres nous ont avertis de votre arrivée. Veuillez déposer ici vos valises, nous vous les monterons dans votre chambre, et venir attendre dans le salon. »

… Mince. Je ne m'étais pas trompée. J'aurais bien aimé pourtant. Les Malefoy ont des elfes libres. Ça ne doit pas être la réalité. Je suis probablement en train de rêver. Enfin, cauchemarder plutôt vu qu'on parle des Malefoy. L'elfe me fit entrer dans une pièce chaleureuse, que je devinai être

le salon au vu des canapés, des fauteuils et de l'immense cheminée. Puis il partit en m'annonçant aller prévenir «Maitresse Narcissa». Je profitai du temps que je passais seule dans la pièce pour me pincer. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Non, je ne rêvais pas. Il y avait de plus en plus matière à explications. Les Malefoy payant des elfes libres. Je crois qu'on pourrait désormais m'apprendre que Voldy était accro aux brownies au chocolat fourrés à la crème que ça ne m'étonnerait pas... Enfin si, quand même. Mais moins que les Malefoy avec des elfes libres et payés.

o0O0o

« Miss Granger » Me salua une voix claire « Vous voilà ! »

Je me tourna vers mon interlocutrice et découvrit un femme aux long cheveux blonds, d'apparence tranquille et au sourire rayonnant. Je fus surprise de la vitalité qui semblait émaner d'elle. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu - peu avant la condamnation de son mari - elle était comme éteinte, amorphe, c'était une femme triste, malheureuse ayant perdu tous ses repères. Et là je me retrouvai devant une femme joyeuse, qui semblait profiter de ses moments de vie... Total contraire de ce que je m'imaginais pour une Lady Malefoy...

« Ms Malefoy, bonjour. »

« C'est Miss Black, j'ai récupéré mon nom de jeune fille » M'annonça-t-elle en réponse à mon air étonné « Et appelez moi Narcissa je vous prie. »

« Bien Miss.. Narcissa, mais dans ce cas, veuillez m'appeler Hermione. »

« Bien sûr ! Avant toute chose Hermione, je voulais vous remercier d'accepter de soigner Draco. Je connais vos relations sont plutôt conflictuelles, et je vous sais gré de mettre de côtés vos a priori. »

« Pour tout vous dire, on ne m'a pas exactement demandé mon avis sur le fait de soigner votre fils... »

« Je sais cela, mais si Draco vous avait demandé votre aide sans que le Ministère ne s'en mêle, auriez-vous refusé Hermione ? »

« Euh... » Balbutiais-je, prise au dépourvu par la question « Je ne sais pas... Non, je ne pense pas, soigner les gens est mon métier; je l'ai choisi et j'aurais accepté quelque soit mon patient. »

Mais, rajoutais-je pour moi-même, si Malefoy n'y avait pas été obligé, il ne serait certainement pas venu me demander mon aide...

« Exactement, c'est pour cela que je vous remercie. Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander que d'accepter tout cela sans vous donner d'explications... Je m'en excuse, mais encore une fois, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Bien! Vous êtes ici dans un domaine moldu que nous avons racheté quand il est apparu que nous devions revenir en Angleterre. Nous l'avons aussi choisi parce qu'il est assez éloigné du monde moldu, donc nous pouvons engager des elfes de maisons, permettre aux gens qui viennent nous voir de transplaner... Ici au rez-de-chaussé se trouvent les cuisines, le salon, la salle à manger et le bureau de Draco. Aux étages les chambres, la bibliothèque, la salle de jeux et d'autres bureaux. C'est assez grand, mais vous vous y ferez vite... J'ai peur que vous n'ayez à passer ici un certain moment.. » Ajouta-t-elle, soudainement plus triste à la mention de la maladie de son fils. « Mais enfin... Evalys! » Appela-t-elle.

Un elfe apparu devant nous. Une, rectifiai-je à la vue de sa... jupe ?, supposais-je à propos du bout de tissu violet qu'elle portait. Elle s'inclina devant Narcissa.

« Maitresse Narcissa, en quoi Evalys peut-elle vous aider ? »

« Je te présente Miss Granger Evalys, elle va habiter la chambre à côté de la bibliothèque un certain temps. Je te charge de t'occuper d'elle. »

« Très bien Maitresse Narcissa, c'est un plaisir. Enchantée Miss Granger. »

« Pour le moment, accompagne-la à sa chambre. Je laisse Evalys vous guider Hermione. Lorsque Draco rentrera, elle vous préviendra. C'est de lui que vous aurez vos explications. »

o0O0o

Evalys me fit monter à l'étage et pénétrer dans une magnifique chambre, avec une grande fenêtre donnant sur une terrasse et ayant une vue directe sur le lac. J'eus un immense coup de foudre pour la pièce et me demandai comment Narcissa - je supposai que c'était elle - avait pu savoir qu'elle me plairait. Elle me montra la bibliothèque, juste attenante à ma chambre - ce qui me ravit : et oui, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas - et la salle de bain qui m'était attribuée, puis me laissa m'installer.

Sachant que j'en aurais pour un bout de temps, je choisi de ranger mes vêtements dans les commodes plutôt que les laisser dans les valises. Une fois fini, je décidai d'aller explorer la bibliothèque. Sans savoir réellement ce à quoi je m'attendais, j'entrai dans la pièce avec curiosité. Je me doutais bien que je n'y trouverais pas de livres portant sur la magie noire, ceux de Malefoy Père ayant été confisqués par le Ministère, mais je fus néanmoins très surprise par le lieu.

La pièce était lumineuse, à l'image même des vieilles bibliothèques, toute constituée de bois: parquet, étagères et murs boisés. Des fauteuils installés au centre de la pièce semblaient appeler le lecteur à s'enfoncer dedans avec un bon livre et à y passer sa soirée. Je m'intéressai ensuite au contenu des - à mon grand plaisir, nombreuses - étagères. Et je fus extrêmement surprise. Je trouvai de tout; livres sorciers portant sur les différents domaines de la magie évidemment, mais aussi un grand nombre de livres moldus en tous genres. Je fus ravie de constater que je ne risquais pas de m'ennuyer dans la villa, puisque je semblais y être assignée pour un bout de temps, autant chercher des points positifs.

Je jetai alors mon dévolu sur une étude sur les possibilités de fusion de deux potions en une, pour passer le temps en attendant que Sa Seigneurie Malefoy daigne m'accorder un peu de son temps.

Près de deux heures plus tard, Evalys vint me prévenir que ''Maitre Malefoy'' était rentré, et ce à grand renfort de courbettes embarrassantes. Je pris donc mon livre pour le déposer sur la table de nuit avant d'aller profiter de la présence de mon hôte...

o0O0o

Je descendis les escaliers et me dirigeai dans la direction que Narcissa m'avait indiquée un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Elle avait raison, la villa était grande, mais il était facile de s'y retrouver. Je poussai la porte qu'elle avait désignée et découvris Malefoy appuyé contre la fenêtre de la pièce, un verre de ce que j'identifiai comme du Whisky-Pur-Feu à la main, observant le jardin. _Glorieuse image malefoyenne_.

« Entre Granger, assied-toi. » Me dit-il sans se retourner.

Malgré le manque de politesse dont il fit preuve, quelque chose dans son ton me fit l'écouter. J'avais l'impression que ce moment allait être douloureux pour lui. Et même si je n'aimais pas Malefoy, je n'allais pas rendre ce moment encore plus dur. Comme l'aurait dit Ginny, mon côté bonne âme qui m'apporterais un jour des ennuis. Pourquoi avais-je aussi l'intuition que ce qui allait se dire n'allait pas me plaire ?

Lorsqu'il se retourna, le visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude -si c'était possible-, je souhaitai soudainement ne pas être venue ici, avoir refusé l'ordre du Ministère. Il m'en aurait voulu, mais ma position d'héroïne de guerre me permettait quelques caprices. Et je ne voulais pas avoir les démons de Draco Malefoy à supporter. Mon passé et l'adoration dont on faisait preuve envers moi me pesaient assez bien comme ça.

Mais je mourrais d'envie de savoir.

« Tu me dois quelques explications je crois. » Dis-je.

« Je ne te dois rien Granger. » Me répondit-il d'un ton sec.

« Malefoy, tu me dois des explications ! Je te signale que je suis ici, dans ta foutue baraque alors que je pourrais très bien vous laisser crever toi et ta jambe ! Alors tu m'explique tout ce merdier ! »

Si Malefoy m'avait mieux connu, il aurait su que quand je commençais à jurer, il était déconseillé de m'énerver. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne me connaissait pas.

« Granger ! Ne croit pas que ta présence ici me fasse plaisir ! Je sais parfaitement ce que tu penses de moi ! Je ne suis peut-être à tes yeux qu'un Mangemort qui a réussit à échapper au Ministère, mais n'oublies pas que tu ne sais rien ! » Cria-t-il en se levant «Et je ne te dois rien du tout ! Si tu es ici, c'est uniquement par la faute de ton ami le Ministre Saint-Potter ! J'aurais très bien pu me passer de ta présence de Sang-de-Bourbe ! »

''Sang-de-Bourbe''. Une insulte que j'avais déjà tellement entendue. Alors pourquoi faisait-elle toujours aussi mal ?

« Je suis peut-être une Sang-de-Bourbe Malefoy, mais toi, n'oublie pas que je te suis mille fois supérieure ! Parce que tu n'es pas qu'un imbécile de Mangemort ayant réussit à échapper au Ministère ! Tu es aussi un petit con arrogant insupportable ! Un gosse incapable d'agir seul, comme tu n'as même pas été capable de tuer toi même Dumbledore ! Un beau salopard de fils à papa qui se croit meilleur que les autres sous prétexte qu'il a un Sang-Pur.. » Continuais-je sans tenir compte qu'il se rapprochait de moi le visage crispé par la colère « Mais tu n'es rien Malefoy ! Tu n'a même pas été foutu de me battre une seule fois à Poudlard ! Tu es juste bon à te cacher dans les jupes de ta mère quand ça ne va pas pour toi ! Mais tu peux au moins être fier d'une chose; tu es exactement comme ton père voulait que tu sois: un parfait Malefoy ! Maintenant soit certain d'une chose, ma présence de Sang-de-Bourbe ne t'empêchera pas longtemps de respirer ton air de Sang-Pur ! Je fais mes valises et je pars ! » Ajoutais-je en passant devant lui et en claquant la porte.

o0O0o

Grimpant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, je me précipitai dans la chambre qui m'avait été attribuée et entrai dedans telle une furie avant de commencer à remettre dans mes valises les affaires qui les avaient quittées moins de trois heures auparavant. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une larme tomba sur un chemisier blanc que j'avais amené que me rendis compte que je pleurais. Je ne pouvais pas pleurer à cause de ce salopard ! Il n'aurait pas pu rester là où il était ? J'étais très bien, moi, sans ses insultes à la noix ! Pourquoi est-ce que même près de cinq années après Poudlard, il arrivait à me blesser ?

J'arrêtai de ranger mes affaires. Dans un tel état je n'arriverai à rien, je le savais. Sur la pointe des pieds, je sorti de la maison en réussissant à ne croiser personne. Je ne voulais pas tomber sur Narcissa, car je savais que ma décision lui couterais et malgré tout je l'aimais bien, et encore moins sur cet imbécile de Malefoy, qui saisirait l'occasion pour m'enfoncer encore plus.

Arrivée dans le salon, j'ouvris une des portes-fenêtres et sorti dans le jardin. La nature avait toujours eut un effet apaisant sur moi. Je me dirigeai dans la direction que je devinai être celle du petit lac. Bingo ! Au bout de quelques minutes de marche je contournais un bosquet d'arbres et m'assis au pied d'un grand saule pleureur pour profiter du paysage. Je ne voulais pas penser, je ne voulais pas me rappeler toutes les fois où j'avais déjà entendu cette insulte, je ne voulais plus pleurer à cause des mots de ce petit con.

Je me demandais comment Harry pouvait faire confiance à Malefoy. J'avais cru que ce dernier avait changé, ce qui aurait expliqué -du moins en partie- l'attitude de mon meilleur ami. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. J'entendais encore son petit discours résonner à mes oreilles. Ce n'était pas le cas. Alors comment ? Alors que mes réflexions continuaient, je m'endormis au pied de l'arbre.

o0O0o

Lorsque je m'éveillai, je passais plusieurs minutes à observer le plafond de ma chambre. Chambre ? Je cherchai à me rappeler comment j'avais bien pu atterrir dans la chambre que j'avais désertée quelques heures plutôt.

« Ah Hermione ! Vous voilà réveillée ! Il est déjà 10h ! » Dit Narcissa en entrant dans la pièce « Vous nous avez fait peur vous savez, vous auriez pu tomber malade en passant la nuit là-bas. »

« Je... Excusez-moi Narcissa. Je voulais juste me calmer un peu avant de rentrer chez moi. Je suis désolée, mais si je suis capable de "mettre mes a priori de côté" ce n'est vraisemblablement pas le cas de votre fils. Je ne peux que vous conseiller à des collègues... »

« Hermione ! Je vous en prie, je sais que votre discussion avec Draco s'est mal passée... »

C'est peu dire, songeai-je ironiquement.

« Mais nous avons déjà consulté des tas de médicomages et aucun n'a rien trouvé ! » Continua-t-elle « Vous êtes la meilleure, si vous abandonnez croyez-vous vraiment que les autres trouveront ? »

« Je n'abandonne car je ne trouve pas Narcissa, j'abandonne car je suis incapable de supporter mon patient. »

« Hermione ! Je sais qu'il a mal réagit, mais il ne veut pas de cette discussion. Draco cherche à oublier son passé. Et vous ne vous êtes pas non plus montrée particulièrement tendre envers lui hier. Vous l'avez blessé Hermione... Ne vous basez pas sur ce que vous saviez de lui pour le juger... » Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit « Draco a changé, il veut réellement montrer aux gens qu'il n'est pas mauvais, mais vous êtes l'incarnation même de tout ce qu'il cherche à oublier... S'il vous plait Hermione, cherchez au moins à mettre les choses au clair, juste à lui parler. Même si vous choisissez de partir après, vous lui rendrez service en lui permettant de s'expliquer sur son comportement odieux envers vous, ça lui permettrait de s'excuser et d'être en paix avec lui même par rapport à vous... »

J'hésitais. Je ne souhaitais pas reparler à Malefoy. Cependant j'appréciais Narcissa et elle était sa mère : même si elle devait enjoliver le caractère de son fils, elle devait le connaître un peu mieux que moi... Et je voulais savoir tout ce qu'elle sous-entendait sans expliquer.

« Bien Narcissa. Je lui parlerais, mais s'il fait ne serait-ce qu'une remarque ou quoique ce soit, je repars chez moi immédiatement. »

Pour toute réponse, Narcissa me sourit tristement avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Il regrette vous savez... Il regrette vraiment d'avoir été ce qu'il a été... » Murmura-t-elle avant de sortir.

o0O0o

Je restai perplexe plusieurs minutes à me repasser cette conversation sibylline, sans trouver de sens réel aux dernières paroles de Narcissa, et pris finalement conscience que plus je m'enfonçais dans cette histoire, plus les questions surgissaient dans mon esprit... Cette discussion avec Malefoy allait vraiment être nécessaire.. pour que je ne finisse pas folle !

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et me plongeai dans un bain moussant. Lorsque j'étais perdue, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin; de la relaxation, du repos, et une sérénité qui me mette dans des conditions parfaites pour mes réflexions.

J'en ressorti, près d'une heure et demie plus tard, sans plus de réponse, mais apaisée et prête à affronter la réincarnation terrestre du Diable. Je pris un jean et un débardeur rouge dans mes affaires -qui avaient été de nouveau déplacées vers les commodes et devaient en avoir plus qu'assez de tous ces changements- et me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Narcissa m'avait demandé de parler à son fils, elle ne m'avait pas dit quand. Et je ne tenait pas à avoir cette conversation immédiatement, surtout quand je me remémorais la première tentative...

Malheureusement pour moi, Merlin devait avoir une dent contre moi ce jour là, car Malefoy était lui-même dans la bibliothèque, un verre à la main. _C'est un alcolo ou quoi? À chaque fois il boit..._ Espérant qu'il ne m'ait pas entendue, j'entamai un repli stratégique.

« Je me doutais que tu viendrais ici... » Soupira-t-il, comme craignant de troubler la tranquillité de la pièce. « Je t'en prie, assied-toi. »

Ne sachant que répondre, je pris place silencieusement dans le fauteuil qui m'avait accueillit la veille.

« Je suis désolé. »

Dire que je fus surprise aurait été un euphémisme. Par ses mots, que je n'attendais pas, mais surtout par l'air qu'affichait son visage lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi. Je savais faire face au Draco Malefoy froid, ou au Malefoy méprisant et insupportable, mais pas à celui qui se montrait devant moi. Il n'était plus ce Malefoy de mes années de Poudlard. Il était _vulnérable_. Et je n'avais jamais été capable de refuser mon aide à une personne vulnérable. Je sus à ce moment que quoi qu'il dise par la suite, je tenterais de l'aider, parce qu'il m'avait laissé voir l'homme souffrant qui se cachait derrière le masque de glace et d'arrogance.

« Je suis désolé. » Répéta-t-il « Pour ce que je t'ai dit. Pour ce que je t'ai fait. Ou ce que je n'ai pas fait. Hier. Et avant. » Sans me regarder, il s'assit dans le fauteuil en face de moi « Je... Je sais que tu as raison. Je te dois des explications, mais... Je n'aime pas replonger dans mes souvenirs. Parce que tu as en partie raison, je ne suis qu'un petit con. » Souffla-t-il, contemplant toujours le liquide ambré de son verre « Granger... Je vais te dire la vérité, mais promet moi de garder tes questions de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout pour après. » Dit-il en esquissant un faible sourire « Cela sera assez dur pour moi sans que tu n'ai besoin d'en rajouter. »

Il leva la tête pour me regarder, pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans la pièce, attendant que j'accepte de me taire. J'acquiesçai d'un signe, consciente que si j'ouvrais la bouche, je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter.

« Une partie de ce que tu as dit hier était vraie. Elle l'était. J'étais un petit con, arrogant, insupportable, se croyant supérieur des autres... Je l'ai été un bon moment... Pour ma - pitoyable - défense, je dirais qu'on m'a toujours éduqué comme ça, comme lorsque l'on t'apprend que 2 et 2 font 4, si l'on te dit que tu es supérieur à d'autres, tu le crois lorsque tu es enfant. D'où mon comportement au début. Mais au fur et à mesure, je remettais tout ça en cause... Je n'y croyais plus tellement, ces valeurs de Sang, de famille, de supériorité...

Mais comme tu l'as dit, je suis aussi un fils à papa. J'ai longtemps tenté de rendre mon père fier de moi. C'est pour cela que je t'insultais. Que je cherchais à vous discréditer. Que je faisais semblant de croire en ce en quoi il croyait. Mais je n'ai jamais été assez bien pour qu'il soit fier. La seule fois où il y a eut une lueur dans ses yeux, c'est quand j'ai accepté la Marque... Même si je ne l'acceptais que pour que Voldemort ne tue pas ma mère...

Alors j'ai tout fait pour que cette lueur se développe, en ignorant ce que je pensais, pour ne voir que ce qu'il voulait. Et puis cette nuit là, sur la Tour d'Astronomie, j'ai compris que je n'en serais pas capable. Que je ne pourrais jamais tuer, être un Mangemort ou même rendre mon père fier... J'aurais rejoins l'Ordre ce soir là si Severus n'était pas arrivé, mais il l'a tué à ma place. Et j'ai eut droit au mépris de mon père, à la colère de Voldemort et au regard de ma mère qui, elle, était heureuse que je ne l'ai pas fait.

À ce moment, j'ai compris qu'elle ne souhaitait pas que je sois comme mon père. Et que cette idée m'était insupportable. J'ai pris contact avec l'Ordre quelques temps plus tard et fait comme Severus; joué un double jeu... À la fin de la guerre, c'est le témoignage de membres importants qui m'a sauvé d'Azkaban. Par mesure de sécurité, vu le nombre de Mangemorts encore en liberté, on a gardé ma position cachée et tout le monde a pensé, comme toi, que je m'en étais sorti grâce à une combine digne de mon père. Mais Potter a voulu savoir pourquoi celui qui était responsable de la mort de son héros ne pourrissait pas en prison, c'est pour cela qu'il est au courant...

Si je suis revenu en Angleterre, c'est non seulement pour ma jambe, mais aussi car les Aurors pensent bientôt attraper les Mangemorts restant : ils pourraient avoir besoin de mon aide ou de mon témoignage... Et si toi tu es ici, c'est parce qu'on ne sait pas si les Mangemorts sont au courant de ma trahison ou non, donc on me garde en cage pour ma sécurité et toi car ils pourraient me retrouver à travers toi...

Alors je m'excuse Granger... Pour avoir été aussi con, pour tout ce que je t'ai dit et qui t'a fait souffrir. Hier et à Poudlard. Je... Ma mère t'a dit que tu étais l'incarnation de ce que je cherche à oublier n'est-ce pas ? Et bien.. C'est pour ça que j'étais aussi réticent à l'idée de devoir me faire soigner par toi... Tu es certainement celle que j'ai fait le plus souffrir... Je me déteste Granger, pour tout ce que j'ai été. Je voudrais que tout cela puisse être effacé. J'aimerai qu'un jour tu puisses aussi me pardonner. Même si je comprends que tu ne puisses pas oublier... Si au moins tu pouvais m'excuser.

Et.. Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de le faire non plus mais... Voudrais-tu bien rester ? Je n'en peut plus de vivre comme ça... De survivre.. Je suis constamment en danger, à cause des Mangemorts qui ont réussit à s'enfuir, on ignore s'ils savent que j'ai trahi ou non, je suis incapable de me protéger moi même, encore moins de protéger ma mère. Je... S'il te plait. »

Il me regarda de nouveau. J'avais tout écouté et des milliers de questions avaient trouvées leurs réponses. D'autres étaient apparues. Mais mes questions attendraient. Parce que là, je voyais sur le visage de Draco Malefoy cette même apparence qu'un peu plus tôt. _Vulnérable_.

« Oui. »

Un oui, tout simple, qui engage tellement de choses. Qui fait renaitre l'espoir dans un regard bleu-gris tourmenté depuis longtemps. Qui rendra à la mère de ce regard une chance de revoir son enfant vivre. Arrêter de survivre. Mais bel et bien vivre. Un oui qui fit une chose extraordinaire à mes yeux. Il fit sourire Draco Malefoy. D'un sourire réel. D'un sourire d'espoir. D'un sourire d'excuses. D'un sourire sincère.

« Je te soignerais. »

Et une promesse d'un futur.

o0O0o

Après ceci, nous descendîmes pour déjeuner, en remettant mes questions à plus tard, et je failli mourir étouffée par Narcissa lorsque je lui annonçait ma décision de rester. Je fis taire les protestations de mon estomac par un repas plus que copieux et délicieux. Je le comprenais, je n'avais rien mangé depuis mon plat frugal de la veille.

Le repas terminé, Narcissa disparut à nouveau je ne savais trop où en prétextant – une fois n'est pas coutume – que nous avions à parler. À ce rythme, j'allais finir par discuter plus avec Malefoy qu'avec ma meilleure amie... J'avais accepté de le guérir, pas de l'épouser. Nous repartîmes, cette fois en direction du bureau de sa seigneurie, et nous y installâmes en silence, ne sachant trop comment commencer une discussion après l'instant ''confidences'' de la matinée.

« Pose tes questions, tu en meurs d'envie. » Me dit Malefoy, brisant ainsi l'atmosphère chargée du lieu.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'en meurs d'envie ? » Lui répondis-je. _Ah oui, ça c'est une question constructive Hermione_, songeai-je.

« Tu te mords les lèvres depuis qu'on est entrés dans la pièce, c'est ce que tu fais quand tu retiens tes questions. Alors pose les moi, c'est une occasion en or que tu as : un moment seule avec Draco Malefoy ! »

Surprise par le fait qu'il sache reconnaître chez moi ce symptôme de curiosité, je laissai filer sa remarque immodeste et, pour me reprendre, me décidai à parler.

« Pourquoi ? Enfin.. Je veux dire, je sais pourquoi, tu t'es expliqué, mais pourquoi t'es-tu acharné spécialement sur moi ? »

Je commençais fort... En même temps, comme il l'avait dit, c'était une occasion en or que je tenais, non pas sa merveilleuse - ô ironie - présence, mais des réponses.

« Tu... Tu étais l'amie de Potter, qui m'avait refusé son amitié au début de la première année, tu étais née-moldue » J'appréciai le fait qu'il n'ait pas utilisé le terme de ''Sang-de-Bourbe'' « tu étais meilleure que moi alors que j'étais censé t'être supérieur, tu étais libre de choisir qui seraient tes amis, alors qu'on m'imposait les miens... Maintenant, tout cela paraît ridicule, mais même sans croire à ma supériorité, je t'enviais pour ce que tu avais et à quoi je ne pouvais aspirer. Alors je te détestais pour ça et j'essayais de t'atteindre à travers des insultes, parce que c'était tout ce que j'étais capable de faire... Et le pire, c'est que ça ne marchait même pas, tu étais plus forte que moi... »

« Ça marchait Malefoy, je ne t'ai juste jamais donné le plaisir de le savoir... Tu veux dire que tout ça, c'était juste par.. Jalousie ? »

« Ridicule hein ? Je te l'ai dit Granger, j'étais con. »

« Pourquoi tu mets le verbe au passé ? Tu l'es toujours. »

Bon je sais, c'est pas super sympa, mais faut bien détendre l'atmosphère, ça commençait à faire beaucoup d'explications pour moi...

« Toujours autant de répartie... Ça fait plaisir de savoir que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, même si elle se transforme... » Dit-il en me déshabillant à moitié du regard « ...ne change pas trop... »

« Pff... Obsédé. » Le charriais-je en souriant.

« Non, juste un mec! »

« Parce que tu vois une différence toi ? » Répondis-je en me levant « Je vais à ta bibliothèque, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai pas trop la tête à travailler à te guérir là maintenant... »

« Bien sûr, dit plutôt qu'aucun mec ne peut faire concurrence à une bibliothèque à tes yeux ! Même quand il est aussi beau que moi ! »

« Au moins, je sais quoi t'offrir pour Noël si je suis toujours là... Un miroir » Riais-je en sortant.

Je m'arrêtais au beau milieu de l'escalier sous le coup d'une révélation : Je venais d'avoir une conversation _amicale_ avec Draco Malefoy ! Bon, il fallait en excepter le début sur les vieilles querelles, mais il restait que j'aurais aussi bien lancer ces remarques à Harry ou à Ron. Ça n'allait pas ! Il fallait que je guérisse Malefoy au plus vite pour ne pas finir hospitalisée au service psychologie de Sainte-Mangouste . M'apprêtant à faire demi-tour, je me rendis compte que j'aurais l'air maligne à revenir sur ma décision d'attendre le lendemain. Et aussi que je ne pourrais pas travailler convenablement aujourd'hui, conversation amicale ou non, ses révélations me restaient trop dans la tête pour que je sois opérationnelle. Je fini donc de monter vers ma chambre, et repris le livre commencé la veille.

o0O0o

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors que j'avais fini mon livre et allait le ranger dans la bibliothèque, j'entendis des éclats de voix en provenance du rez-de-chaussée. Je descendis silencieusement les marches, la baguette à la main, et prête à sauter sur les personnes qui étaient présentes s'il s'agissait d'ennemis, et je tombai sur un spectacle qui me scotcha sur place.

Harry, Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami -même après le coup bas de deux jours plus tôt- était dans le salon de Draco Malefoy, souriant à celui-ci, lui parlant sans animosité aucune et les voix entendues semblait être celles de ces deux là, qui _riaient_ ensemble. Arg.. Finalement je me trompais la veille, il y a plus surprenant que des Malefoy employant des elfes libres, il y a Malefoy et Harry _amis_ !

Puis, me reprenant et me rappelant la lâcheté dont Harry avait fait preuve quelques jours plus tôt, j'entrai comme une furie dans le salon.

« Harry James Potter ! » M'écriais-je « Espèce de faux Gryffondor ! »

« Mione. » Dit-il, une fois reprit de la semi crise cardiaque que je lui avait provoquée « Euh... Tu ne veux pas qu'on en discute ailleurs ? » Reprit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers Malefoy et Zabini. Une minute ? Qu'est-ce que Zabini faisait là ?

« Certainement pas, c'est toi qui m'a fait venir ici alors tu l'assumes ! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? Au fait, bonjour Zabini. » Ajoutai-je à l'intention de ce dernier.

« Euh... Mione... » Il recula, Harry est capable de faire face au plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, mais devant moi ou Ginny, il est terrorisé. Il regarda les deux Serpentards « Vous pourriez pas me donner un coup de main vous ? »

« Ah non Potter, j'ai déjà souffert des colères de Granger, là je te laisse te débrouiller tout seul... Et puis ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir battu... »

« C'est certain Malefoy, vu que toi tu as toujours été incapable de le faire, tu jubiles de savoir que quelqu'un le peut ! »

Touché.

Devant la tête de son ami, Zabini éclata de rire, suivit de peu par Harry qui, même menacé de ma baguette, ne semblait pas vouloir louper une occasion de se moquer de notre ancien ennemi. Je baissai mon ''arme'' et m'assis dans un canapé montrant clairement mon intention de rester jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne -encore- des explications. Ça commençait vraiment à faire beaucoup.

L'air pas particulièrement ravi, Harry m'imita.

« Harry » Commençais-je d'un ton glacial « Explications. »

« Malefoy ne te les a pas données ? » Dit-il, espérant échapper à ma colère.

« Il m'a expliqué son innocence, ma présence, mais ni la tienne, ni celle de Zabini. Alors Harry ? »

« Euh.. Zabini est là parce qu'il est dans le même cas que Malefoy, même si moins impliqué et qu'il a moins fait parler de lui, moi je l'accompagne. Il va habiter ici aussi. »

« Vous n'arrêtez pas de parler de sécurité et on entre ici comme dans un moulin... Je ne te crois pas. »

« Pardon ? »

« Harry, je te connais mieux que personne, alors oui, Zabini est là, mais tu n'es pas venu juste pour l'amener... »

« Mione.. »

« C'est bon Harry, je ne suis pas ta mère donc si tu ne veux pas me dire la vérité, qui est que tu es capable de supporter Malefoy et de lui faire assez confiance pour me laisser vivre chez lui, ne le fais pas. Mais explique moi pourquoi Zabini est-il là ? »

« Euh.. Pour tenir compagnie à Malefoy. On lui fait assez confiance pour qu'il reste ici. »

« Harry ? » Demandais-je d'un ton doucereux.

« Oui ? »

« Tu fais confiance à Ginny non ? »

« Euh... Bien sûr. » Affirma-t-il, sur ses gardes.

« Tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui Mione. » Là, il commençait à avoir peur de ce que je pouvais bien inventer. Mais pas au point de répondre non et de finir égorgé.

« Tu ne voudrais pas que je finisse internée à Sainte-Mangouste ? »

« Non. » Encore heureux, il répondait oui et le monde sorcier perdait son super-Ministre.

« Et tu me laisses habiter ici, avec deux Serpentards et une ancienne Verte et Argent ? Je veux que tu obtiennes à Ginny le droit de me rendre visite. Sinon ça voudrait dire que tu te fiche de ma santé mentale et que tu ne lui fais pas confiance. » Fis-je avec de grands yeux suppliants.

« Hermione, je n'ai pas le droit... Me regarde pas comme ça... Non.. Bon ok. J'vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

« Merci ! » Dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'escalier pour repartir en leur disant que je les laissais régler leurs affaires entre homme.

« Tu aurais dû être à Serpentard Granger. » Me dit Malefoy, éberlué par la scène de manipulation qui venait de se dérouler devant lui, alors que je passais la porte.

o0O0o

_Bon alors je précise que c'est mes personnages qui parlent hein, quand Hermione ne voit pas de différence entre un mec et un obsédé, c'est elle pas moi! Enfin, ça veut pas non plus dire que j'le pense pas ^^_

_C'est comme quand elle dit qu'elle va pas l'épouser, ça veut pas dire que j'la ferait pas finir mariée à ce blondinet de malheur... J'ai dit que je partais vers le happy end alors pourquoi pas ? Et puis il y a franchement pire comme mari j'pense.. Si elle en veut pas qu'elle me l'envoie! Je m'en fiche de la différence d'âge moi! ! _

_N'empêche que j'aime bien la -presque- discussion amicale entre les deux là... Elle m'est venue naturellement, ils font vraiment ce qu'ils veulent c'est trop fou.._

_C'est comme Zabini, il a l'air de penser qu'il servira à quelque chose, mais j'l'avais pas du tout inséré dans l'équation de départ moi..  
Mais la scène de chantage à Harry si! J'aime une Hermione avec un côté un peu retord, qui soit capable de beaucoup pour arriver à ses buts. Et puis c'est pas comme si n'Harry était tout blanc aussi, dans sa lettre il l'obligeait à le laisser en vie pour qu'il puisse demander Ginny en mariage, si c'est pas du chantage ça! Après j'vous dit pas s'il le fera... ^^_

_Bon maintenant que Zabini est là, j'vais réfléchir à ce que je vais pouvoir faire de lui... Il est bien gentil de nous faire profiter de sa présence, mais à quoi il va me servir ? ? ?_

_Juste quelques questions pour mes gentils lecteurs : _

_Comment vous trouvez Narcissa ? Je ne voulais pas la faire, comme on la trouve dans certaines fics, regrettant les valeurs de la guerre et autres, ou ayant aimé Lucius Malefoy. Pour moi elle a été forcée à l'épouser, ne l'a jamais aimé et a consacré sa vie à son fils, qu'elle n'a jamais voulu du côté de Voldemort.._

_Qu'est-ce que vous pensez des explications de Draco ? Les secondes hein, pas la première tentative ratée ! C'est crédible ? Réaliste ? Plausible ? Bon j'arrête avec les synonymes... Je stresse un peu sur ce que vous pouvez en penser.. C'est quand même vachement important quoi !_

_En gros, qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de mon deuxième chapitre ? Qui a désespéré Plyne, lors de la bêta-lecture, de par sa longueur... =P Mais ça vous gêne pas des chapitres qui font 11 pages Open Office? Plus les deux pages de notes ^^ Et on remercie aussi ARno qui vous a débarrassé de tout plein de fautes._

_Oh... Et pour le côté retord d'Hermione, vous la verrez dans toute sa splendeur au prochain chapitre... J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre une Hermione Serpentardesque? Parce qu'avec ce que je lui fait faire, elle n'est plus vraiment l'Hermione de JKR... Elle est beaucoup plus à l'aise avec elle même..._

_Donc ça fait juste une dernière question:_

_Une Hermione pas prude, timide, pudique ou un autre synonyme, ça vous embête pas ? J'aime pas franchement les fic où Hermione se met à rougir dès qu'elle se fait frôler par un garçon... Et puis blondinet a bien besoin d'un adversaire à sa mesure, si ça peut pas être moi ça sera une Hermione modifiée par mes soins... Gniark... Mon côté sadique qui s'exprime, veuillez m'excuser. _

_En même temps j'ai fini le chapitre et je vais pas le changer pour vous... Pas que je vous aime pas mais ça bouleverserait trop la suite que j'ai plus ou moins prévue..._

_Bon, j'ai pas fait de notes plus longues que le chapitre ? Nan c'est bon, sauvée.. Mais il va vraiment falloir que je me calme... Donc au prochain chapitre les gens... Avec une Hermione...audacieuse ? ^^_

_Audace, qui est vraiment, vraiment contente que le premier chapitre ai plu et espère que le deuxième le fera aussi._


	3. Chapter 3 : Mythe

_Disclaimer : On en est au troisième chapitre alors si tu sais toujours pas qu'Harry Potter appartient à JKR, je te traiterais d'inculte, et je t'en voudrais car ça signifiera que tu n'as pas lu mes merveilleuses notes des deux chapitres précédents. Et si tu me crois pas, tu prends un des bouquins HP, et c'est écrit en ENORME dessus. Alors tu me crois maintenant ? Bien, on passe à la suite._

_Maintenant, à mes chers revieweurs/euses à qui je peux pas répondre directement :_

_Cidjey : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours. Que la partie sur les explications soit passée aussi, j'ai vraiment eut des doutes dessus.. Surtout sur la taille que je lui donnais. Mais je pouvais pas la faire en deux fois, c'est le genre de choses qu'on dit une fois et après on en parle plus. Harry est très très fort, il a fait face à des Mangemorts, s'est opposé au Ministère, et a vaincu le plus grand mage noir. Mais il y a trois femmes contre qui Harry ne peut rien faire : Ginny, Molly et Hermione. C'est ainsi ! N'empêche que moi non plus j'aimerais pas me retrouver face à une Mione en colère... Surtout que je lui prête un peu de mon caractère, dont les répliques sarcastiques - j'adore! - et que moi même en colère ça fait beaucoup, beaucoup de dégats. Sinon je suis ravie que son côté audacieuse et sûre d'elle ne te choque pas. C'est vraiment ainsi que je la voit après, murie, grandie.. M'enfin, voilà la suite pour toi ! Et les autres aussi, pas que pour toi..._

_P.Y : Ravie que les dialogues te plaisent, ils sont pas toujours faciles à commencer, mais j'aime les écrire!_

_Vera Bennett : Vive une Hermione libérée! Oui, j'me clame, faut pas effrayer les lecteurs.. Moi féministe sur les bords ? Non, juste profondément contre toute forme de machiste... Dit différemment ça sonne tellement mieux.. =p_

_Sen : Humour, sarcasme, que des mots que j'aime... Merci. Et puis Draco! Forcément =D_

_Angel  :Moi aussi j'aime une Hermione Serpentarde. En fait je préfère les perso avec un côté Serpentard. Les Gryffondors sont un peu trop.. Optimiste ? Niais ? Suicidaires ? Oui voilà ! Suicidaires. Je comprends qu'on puisse les préférer, mais moi je suis plus réaliste -un peu trop même- et leurs réactions héroïques sont un peu... Pas réelles. En tout cas, moi je préfere les Serpentards ! Et puis les plus mignons sont à Serpentard... Bien sûr que non je pense pas à Crabbe et Goyle, ça c'est vous! Moi je parle de Dray et Blaise! Quand à mon écriture, elle est rapide, c'est mes bêta qui le sont pas! Moi je l'ai déjà fini le chapitre suivant ! Et même celui d'après !_

_Bon, donc merci à tous ceux qui ont lus, à tous ceux qui ont ajouté à leurs Story Alert, ça fait super plaisir de recevoir un mail me l'annonçant, et à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer, parce que ça me donne vraiment vos avis sur la fic et que c'est vachement chouette que ça vous plaise !_

_Maintenant, place au chapitre 3! *Roulements de tambours*_

o0O0o

_**Chapitre 3 : Mythe**_

o0O0o

Lorsque je me levai le lendemain matin, j'agis comme je le faisais toujours le matin. C'est-à-dire que je sorti de mon lit et marchai, dans un état de semi-somnolence, jusqu'au salon où je savais trouver ma tasse de café noir serré. Sauf que j'avais oublié une chose. Ce n'était pas un matin comme les autres : j'étais dans la maison de Draco Malefoy. Je ne m'en rappelai que lorsque j'eus à moitié fini mon café et que je senti sur moi les regards ébahis de Malefoy et Zabini. Me réveillant alors totalement, je me rendis compte que j'avais dormi dans ma nuisette préférée. Celle ci ne m'arrivait qu'à mi-cuisse et était à moitié transparente. Le genre de chose qu'on ne porte pas devant n'importe qui. Voir même devant personne. Et eux bavaient littéralement sur moi depuis près de cinq minutes. J'ai toujours été dans difficile à réveiller le matin, mais alors là...

Je commençais un repli vers l'étage quand je me souvins des paroles de Narcissa la veille au soir : « Faites comme chez vous. » Fort bien. J'allais suivre ce conseil au pied de la lettre. J'étais forcée à vivre sous le toit de Draco Malefoy avec, en prime, Blaise Zabini. Alors Merlin devait vraiment m'en vouloir, mais rien ne m'empêchais de m'amuser un minimum aux dépends de ces chers Serpentards non ?

Alors au lieu de repartir vers l'escalier pour m'enfermer de honte dans ma chambre, je décidai d'appliquer le précepte de ma mère : « Tu es belle, profites-en et joue. ». Je restai. Comme l'avait dit ce cher Malefoy, j'aurais pu être à Serpentard. Je pris donc mon petit déjeuner ainsi habillée - ou déshabillée au choix, avec pour voisins de tables deux hommes incapables de prononcer un mot. Il y a des moments, on sait que l'on s'en souviendra toute notre vie. Ma seconde victoire sur Draco Malefoy en fait partie. Après la gifle au sens littéral, la claque au sens figuré.

Lorsque je remontais -enfin- vers ma chambre, j'entendis les deux serpents se remettre à parler, après de longues minutes d'ahurissement total.

o0O0o

Une fois douchée/maquillée/coiffée et correctement habillée je ressorti de ma chambre - soit environ une heure plus tard; personne n'a idée du temps que ça prend de se faire belle le matin - je me mis en chasse de Malefoy dans le but de - enfin - commencer à travailler. J'étais quand même là pour le soigner, fallait bien que je sache comment il s'était blessé, ce que ça lui faisait au quotidien...

Sauf que mon patient semblait avoir disparu. Pas vraiment pratique. J'avais fait le tour de la maison, regardé dans son bureau, dans la bibliothèque, dans les chambres et même au deuxième étage, où Narcissa m'avait dit que personne ne vivait. Je n'avais trouvé personne. J'avais pris l'habitude de voir Narcissa partir je ne savais trop où ces deux derniers jours, mais là il me semblait être la seule âme à parcourir la demeure...

Alors que je m'apprêtais à appeler Evalys pour lui demander son aide - chose que je déteste toujours faire, les elfes ne doivent pas être traités comme des simples serviteurs ! - je vis apparaître par la porte-fenêtre du salon Malefoy et Zabini... avec un balai. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient avec un balai ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avec un balai ? » M'écriai-je en m'avançant vers eux.

« On est allés voler Granger. »

« Zabini, je sais parfaitement à quoi sert un balai merci ! Mais vu que vous ne semblez pas comprendre ma question, je la reformule. Malefoy, es-tu monté sur ce balai ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Arrête tout de suite le ton supérieur Malefoy. Je suis ici pour te soigner et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que d'aller faire un tour en balais pour te mettre en danger ? Faut le dire tout de suite si tu as des penchants suicidaires, dans ce cas je rentre chez moi et te laisse te débrouiller comme un grand pour mettre fin à tes jours ! »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Granger ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un air particulièrement tête-à-claque.

« Nan Malefoy, pour mes statistiques, si j'ai un patient qui décède je ne serais plus la meilleure » Lui répondis-je sarcastique « Je t'attends dans ton bureau dans une demi-heure, histoire que tu me racontes ce qui est arrivé à ta jambe. » Annonçai-je, d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place au refus.

o0O0o

Trois quart d'heure plus tard, Son Éminence daigna me rejoindre dans son office et s'assit, sous mon œil furieux, sur son fauteuil.

« Tu es en retard. »

« Tu ne m'entendra pas m'excuser pour ça Granger, ça prend du temps d'entretenir un corps comme le mien. » Me dit-il, crâneur.

« Malefoy, si j'avais voulu te laisser le temps de te faire beau, je t'aurais donné des siècles... Et encore, je doute que ce soit suffisant pour débarrasser ton visage de son air de fouine... Maintenant, comme je n'ai que faire de ton corps et que la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est ta jambe tu vas me raconter ce qui t'es arrivé que je puisse te guérir au plus vite et partir d'ici. » Le coupai-je, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à me répondre.

« Je ne te savais pas dominatrice... On en apprend tous les jours. » Susurra-t-il, d'un ton qui se voulait sûrement séducteur.

« Malefoy ! Le coup du dragueur à deux balles, tu le fais à des greluches comme celles qui te tournaient autour à Poudlard. Moi je suis Médicomage, tu me dis ce qui t'es arrivé. »

« Oh, toujours aussi rabat-joie Granger... J'aurais cru avec le spectacle de ce matin que tu t'étais décoincée... Très joli d'ailleurs, qui aurait pensé que tu puisse être aussi sexy...»

« Malefoy... » L'arrêtai-je, menaçante « Je suis prête à faire des efforts et à te supporter, mais ne m'en demande pas trop non plus... »

« Tu n'aimes pas les compliments ? C'est bon Granger, je te raconte ! » Assura-t-il « Me fait pas les yeux revolvers et le regard qui tue ! C'est juste que j'aime pas parler de cette époque, tu le sais... »

« Draco Malefoy n'aimant pas parler de lui ? Ça c'est étonnant ! » Souriais-je « Écoute, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas replonger dans tes souvenirs, mais tu me racontes, si j'ai des questions, je te les pose et tu as la paix. Alors s'il te plait Malefoy, abrège. »

« Ok... Ben.. Pendant la Bataille finale, j'ai discrètement rejoint l'Ordre, pour aider quoi. Et j'ai du me faire remarquer par un Mangemort qui m'a lancé un sort. Sur le coup j'ai eu super mal à la jambe et c'est passé, c'est juste le lendemain, quand je me suis levé, qu'elle était paralysée... C'est tout. »

« Bien, je suppose que tu ne sais pas qui t'a lancé le sort ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Sinon il y a longtemps que je serais allé le torturer pour qu'il lève le sort Granger ! »

« Épargne-moi les détails. Tu as pu voir la couleur du rayon de lumière ou pas ? »

« Euh.. Vaguement orangé, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que chaque sort est assimilé à une couleur, Malefoy, ça pourrait toujours nous servir un jour... Sinon, en dehors de la paralysie, ça te fait mal ? »

« Oui. » Me répondit-il d'un ton sec.

« Pas besoin de te braquer, je fais ça pour toi je signale... A peu près comment la douleur ? Supportable ? Extrême ? Continue ? Variable ? Il y a des moments où tu es tranquille ou pas ? »

« Depuis que tu es là, je ne suis jamais tranquille, mais si tu parles de ma blessure, alors la douleur est constante. Je m'y suis fait à force.» Souffla-t-il sans me regarder.

o0O0o

Durant l'après-midi, alors que je m'installais dans un bureau jusqu'alors inoccupé, je songeai à cette discussion. Je soignai depuis la fin de mes études des maladies toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres : un de mes patients voyait certaines parties de son corps gonfler puis rapetisser sans aucune logique, un autre était pris d'accès d'intelligence subits avant d'oublier totalement ce qu'il avait fait... Mais le cas de Malefoy était plus surprenant. Chacun de mes malades n'avait qu'un seul symptôme - même si très étrange - qui était plus ou moins difficile à soigner. En même temps, je n'avais jamais aimé la facilité...

Je choisi de retravailler mes anciens dossiers pour voir si un cas me paraissait semblable. Même si de mémoire, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, j'étais quelqu'un de méthodique et c'était toujours ainsi que je travaillais. J'envoyai un hibou à Meredith pour qu'elle me renvoie les dossiers et, en attendant, je retournai à la bibliothèque. Je me décidai pour la suite du livre que j'avais terminé la veille : après les possibilités de fusion de deux potions en une, celles de fusion de deux objets magiques en un.

J'étais en train de le lire tranquillement quand, une fois n'est pas coutume, j'entendis du bruit venir du salon. Ils essayaient vraiment de me faire croire que cette villa était protégée alors que 36 personnes y passaient chaque jour ? Posant mon bouquin, je descendis les marches, me demandant qui cette fois était responsable. J'entrai dans le salon et n'eus le temps de ne rien voir qu'une tornade rousse se jeta dans mes bras.

« Hermione ! Ma pauvre, Harry m'a dit ce qu'il te fait faire, vivre avec ces deux-là... » S'écria Ginny, en regardant méchamment les deux Serpentards, qui tentaient de prendre un air innocent. Sans succès, sûrement par manque d'entrainement « Il m'a dit leur faire confiance ! Je crois que la place de Ministre a sérieusement endommagé sa santé mentale. Faut ab-so-lu-ment que je te parle Mione ! En privé ! » Rajouta-t-elle « On va où ? »

« Oh Gin', du calme... Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir. On a qu'à aller faire un tour dans le parc. Viens avec moi. »

Au lieu de me suivre, elle se précipita devant moi en me tirant par le bras et nous nous éloignâmes de la maison en courant à moitié.

« Ginny c'est bon ! Ils ne doivent pas nous entendre d'ici. » Dis-je en l'arrêtant et jetant un coup d'œil à la villa « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Mione ! C'est trop génial ! » S'écria-t-elle en entamant une danse autour de moi « T'es la première à qui je le dis ! »

« Ginny ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je suis enceinte Mione ! »

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est génial Gin' ! Tu es certaine ? »

« J'ai fait la formule que tu m'avais apprise il y a deux ans quand je croyais l'être et que je l'étais pas... Sauf que cette fois c'est bon ! Je suis enceinte ! »

« Tu l'as dit à Harry ? »

« Euh.. Pas encore.. » Souffla-t-elle tristement « J'ai peur qu'il se sente obligé de m'épouser... Il sait combien c'est mal vu d'avoir un enfant hors-mariage chez les sorciers, et que mes frères risquent de lui faire la peau, alors j'ai peur qu'il me fasse sa demande juste pour ça... Merlin sait que je meurs d'envie de l'épouser, mais je veux que lui aussi en ai envie et... »

« Gin' ! » La coupais-je brusquement « Harry veut t'épouser, sois en sûre ! »

« Comment tu peux le savoir Mione ? Il n'y fait jamais allusion, j'ai jamais eut l'impression qu'il compte le faire... Je.. Je » Balbutia-t-elle avant de s'effondrer en pleurs dans mes bras.

« Gin' ! » Soupirai-je en la berçant doucement « Je le sais car je suis allée chercher ta bague avec lui il y a trois mois... Il veut te donner celle de sa mère, si tu es d'accord bien sûr. Sauf qu'il a trop peur pour te poser la question. Il comptait le faire quand il t'a emmené au restaurant la semaine dernière pour fêter votre premier baiser, sauf qu'il a pris peur au dernier moment... »

« C'est... C'est vrai ? Tu dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir ? »

« Non Gin', c'est vrai. Maintenant, tu vas sécher tes larmes, venir avec moi, on va aller dans ma chambre et passer une ou deux heures à parler shopping, ragots et futur bébé Potter, d'accord ? »

« J'aime ton programme. » Dit-elle en essuyant les traces de maquillage sur son visage « On met ça sur le compte des hormones ? »

« Gin', je suis Médicomage, les hormones ne te travaillent pas encore... »

« Moui bon.. On y va ? Je te plains de devoir supporter Malefoy et Zabini... Mais en même temps il pourrait y avoir pire comme coloc', ils sont pas mal quand même.. »

« Ginny ! » M'écriai-je, outrée « Enfin, et Harry ? »

« Oh Mione! J'aime Harry et je ne le tromperai pas, surtout pas avec Malefoy ou Zabini, mais ça m'empêche pas de profiter des paysages... C'est pas parce que tu habites à Londres que tu ne peux pas trouver Paris ou New York belles... Et puis toi tu n'habites nulle part, tu ne voudrais pas aller faire du tourisme à Paris ou New York ? »

« Ginny ! Enfin, on parle de Malefoy et Zabini ! Et puis Malefoy est mon patient ! »

« Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé savoir si le Mythe Malefoy était fondé... »

« Le Mythe Malefoy ? »

« Hum.. Oui, celui qui dit qu'il est un Dieu du S-E-X-E... »

« Ginny, ton fœtus est trop petit pour entendre ce que tu dis, tu peux parler librement de sexe... »

« Chut ! Mione ! »

« Et quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te servirai pas de cobaye pour vérifier le mythe.. » Dis-je, ignorant son interruption et rentrant dans le salon.

« Quel mythe ? » Nous demanda une voix qui nous fit sursauter.

« Aucun » Coupai-je rapidement, voyant Ginny prête à répondre « Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que d'écouter les conversation privées toi et Zabini ? »

« Non, et puis si votre conversation était privée, il ne fallait pas la tenir alors que l'on pouvait vous entendre... »

« C'est quoi ça ? » Nous coupa Ginny alors que je m'apprêtai à entamer une énième discorde.

« Des sucres d'orges au miel ! » Lui répondit fièrement Zabini « Tu en veux ? »

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, mon amie se jeta férocement sur le morceau de sucre. Finalement, les hormones la travaillaient peut-être déjà...

« Comment tu connais ça Zabini ? C'est moldu pourtant.. » Demandai-je, rongée par la curiosité.

« J'ai passé un Noël avec des moldus une fois. Et depuis je suis accro. Vous répondez pas, quel mythe ? »

« Rien qui vous concerne. » Fis-je, faisant pouffer Ginny « Bon, tu prends des réserves de sucre d'orge et on monte discuter ? »

« Oui chef ! Bien chef ! » Dit-elle en suivant à la lettre mes ordres.. Et en prenant assez de réserves pour tenir un siège.

Nous montâmes l'escalier en entendant nos deux compagnons d'un court goûter aux sucres d'orges se demander de quel mythe nous parlions.

o0O0o

Ginny déposa les nombreux sucres d'orges emportés sur mon lit, s'assit et en en commença un nouveau.

« Tu es toujours certaine de ne pas vouloir vérifier ? Patient ou pas, il n'en reste pas moins un paysage très très agréable... »

« Ginny.. »

« Un appel à la luxure, terriblement sexy... »

« Ginny ! Finalement je te préférais épelant les mots... Il s'agit de mon patient, je m'en tiens au code déontologique donc non, je ne vérifierai pas ton mythe ! »

« Et si c'était plus ton patient ? Il est quand même à tomber par terre... Pas autant que mon Harry mais bon... »

« Ginny, patient ou pas, la réponse est non ! Je. Ne. Vérifierai. Pas. Ton. Mythe ! »

« Oh.. Ok.. N'empêche que.. »

« Ginny ! »

« Oui, oui c'est bon Mione ! J't'adore, mais ce que tu peux être rabat-joie des fois... Tant pis, je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre de tester pour moi... Mais je suis sûre que ça t'aurai plu... »

« Ginny... » Commençai-je à soupirer « Tu... »

Je m'arrêtai en entendant du bruit sur le palier. Doucement, je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Faisant ainsi tomber par terre Zabini et observant Malefoy s'écraser sur son ami. Je croisai le regard de Ginny et, au même moment, nous éclatâmes de rire, chacune ayant pensé la même chose que l'autre. Les deux garçons nous regardèrent tenter de reprendre notre souffle pendant de près de cinq minutes puis Malefoy demanda :

« Pourrions-nous savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? »

Ginny étant reprise d'un fou rire, je tentai de ne pas la regarder, et répondis à Malefoy :

« On se rappelle juste une scène semblable il y a quelques années... »

« Quoi comme scène ? » S'incrusta Zabini, qui me semblait aussi curieux que moi.

« Hermione et moi parlions de mon attirance pour Harry quand lui et Ron sont entrés dans la pièce, puis on est montées dans ma chambre pour continuer à discuter. Ils ont fait exactement comme vous : pour savoir de quoi on parlait ils se sont planqués derrière la porte... Et on a eut droit à la même gamelle quand on a ouvert la porte ! » Lui répondit Ginny en souriant « Il ne faut jamais chercher à écouter les discussions entre filles, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »

Je m'écroulai sur mon lit à côté de mon amie, à la place désertée par les sucres d'orges déjà avalés, alors que celle-ci leur proposait d'entrer.

« Quoi ? » M'écriai-je en me redressant.

« Ben quoi Mione ? Harry leur fait confiance, n'es-tu pas la première à dire qu'il faut oublier les vieilles querelles ? » Me répondit la traitresse « Il est temps de s'ouvrir vers de nouvelles personnes. Et puis... » Me souffla-t-elle juste assez fort pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre « Pense un peu au Mythe à vérifier... »

« Gin'... Tu me désespères... » Abandonnai-je, sachant qu'il y avait des combats que ma meilleure amie gagnerait toujours.

« Vous voulez vraiment pas nous dire de quel mythe vous parliez ? » Demanda Zabini, une fois installé.

« T'es trop curieux Zabini... Et nan on vous dira rien ! Vous n'aviez qu'à pas venir nous espionner. » Lui répondit Ginny.

« Bon alors tu nous raconte des trucs sur Granger qu'on puisse l'embêter un peu... »

« Hum.. D'accord! »

« Ginny traitresse ! Je t'interdis ! » Dis-je en lui sautant dessus pour la faire taire.

« Je crois que ça veut dire que Granger a des choses à cacher Blaise. » Dit Malefoy à son ami.

« Mmm.. Oui, vas-y Weasley, on la tient, tu peux parler. » Fit Zabini en m'attrapant.

« Ginny, tu parles et je vais raconter à Harry quelques informations croustillantes... »

« Tu n'oserais pas Mione ! »

« J'vais me gêner tient ! Zabini, lâches moi, elle parlera pas. »

« Pff... Pas drôle. Moi qui voulais connaître les noirs secret de Miss Granger.. »

«Pose toujours tes questions, mais je te promets pas d'y répondre... »

« Tu vas vraiment répondre Hermione ? »

« Bien sûr que non Gin', mais comme ça je parais gentille... Alors, des questions ? »

« Moi j'en ai une, Granger.. » Commença Malefoy « Pourquoi tu n'es pas en couple avec la belette ? Tout le monde pensait que vous finiriez ensemble... »

« Là Malefoy, tu poses la question à laquelle nous n'avons pas de réponse depuis 5 ans... » Commenta Ginny « Je demande à Hermione quasiment à chaque fois que je la vois et elle répond pas. »

« Et je ne répondrais toujours pas aujourd'hui.. Et puis c'est quoi cette question Malefoy ? »

« C'est pas très courageux Granger, tu n'es pas une Gryffondor ? »

« Vil serpent ! Si je ne réponds pas, c'est parce que ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

« Moi ça me regarde Mione ! C'est de mon frère dont on parle... Et si tu me dis pas, je ferais pas de toi la marraine de mes gosses ! » Me menaça ma meilleure amie.

« T'es enceinte de Potter ? » Demandèrent en cœur les deux Serpentards.

« Très douée Gin'... »

« Euh.. Oui, mais il est pas encore au courant, donc vous gardez ça pour vous, ok ? » Fis Ginny, ignorant mon interruption « Et puis de qui voulez vous que je sois enceinte ? » Rajouta-t-elle.

o0O0o

Aux yeux de n'importe quelle personne ayant été à Poudlard avec nous, cette scène aurait été particulièrement étrange. Pour nous-mêmes, elle l'était fortement. Ginny et moi, Gryffondors par excellence, parlant sans animosité avec Malefoy et Zabini, Serpentards de leur état. Evalys mit fin à cette discussion en venant nous avertir de la présence d'Harry, venant chercher sa petite amie, qu'elle avait fait entrer dans le salon. Je m'exclamai ouvertement, alors que nous descendions, que c'était une première, quelqu'un venait enfin dans la maison en passant par la porte ! J'obtins pour réponse un regard noir de Malefoy et deux amusés de Ginny et Zabini.

« Potter, ta copine est enceinte ! » Lâcha Malefoy en entrant dans la pièce.

Et là, Harry, Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Élu, Celui-qui-a-vaincu, un homme ayant fait face à des horreurs, ayant déjà triomphé par deux fois de la mort, s'évanouit. Alors que Malefoy et Zabini explosaient de rire, je me précipitai vers lui -Médicomage oblige- et Ginny se mettait à grommeler des injures et menaces envers le futur père et les deux Serpentards.

« Vous deux ! » S'écria-t-elle finalement « Vous arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Sinon Malefoy je te promets que le maléfice de Chauve-Furie en cinquième année te paraitra un doux moment en comparaison avec celui que je vais vous faire passer. » Rajouta-t-elle, faisant immédiatement se taire les deux fautifs « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de lui dire ça comme ça ? »

« Euh.. Ginny-chérie » Osa Harry qui venait de se relever « C'est vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai imbécile ! Tes deux nouveaux amis sont peut-être idiots, mais ils n'inventent pas ça ! Bon... » Fit-elle en réfléchissant « Tu vas me demander en mariage, Hermione m'a dit que tu comptais le faire alors tu vas le faire. Après on l'annoncera à mes parents, si on est fiancés, tu auras une chance de t'en sortir vivant. Hermione » Dit-elle en se tournant vers moi, alors que son petit ami tentait tant bien que mal de retenir tout ce qu'elle disait « Vu qu'on va bientôt être fiancés, j'vais te le demander maintenant, voudrais-tu bien être ma demoiselle d'honneur ? Il va quand même falloir qu'on se marie assez vite, afin que je n'ai pas l'air d'une baleine dans ma robe. Alors tu veux bien ? »

« Avec plaisir Gin' » Répondis-je, tentant de réprimer mon rire devant la tête que faisait Harry et les plans que préparait Ginny.

« Bien, tu m'excuseras, mais il va falloir qu'on y aille, que l'imbécile qui me sert de petit ami me passe la bague au doigt avant qu'on aille voir mes parents. »

Elle me fit la bise, attrapa Harry et transplana avec lui, alors que Malefoy, Zabini et moi laissions libre court à notre rire.

o0O0o

_Ginny ! Comment ça t'es enceinte ? Mais c'était pas prévu ça !_

_Gin' : Désolée Audace! Mais comprends-moi, je sors avec Harry depuis 5 ans, et l'aime depuis près de 11. Je rêve d'une vie de famille avec lui, de nous vieux et voutés avec nos petits enfants sur les genoux, d'un grand mariage, d'une torride nuit de noce.._

_Audace : Ouais j'ai compris! On se passera des détails. Quoique.. Non ! Mais c'était pas prévu Gin'!_

_G : Tu me pardonnes ?_

_A : … Ok, à une condition !_

_G : Tout ce que tu veux !_

_A : Tu me laisse choisir le prénom du gosse ! Parce que si je t'écoute, il va s'appeler avec un nom horrible ou un nom de mort. Ce qui est franchement glauque._

_G : On se met d'accord dessus ?_

_A : Mmm.. C'est bien paske je t'aime bien. Hein. Et paske t'as un nom d'alcool aussi, ça m'incite à être gentille. _

_G : Merci Audace ! Tu es trop géniale, merveilleuse, parfaite, une super auteur..._

_A : Oui bon, tu peux arrêter l'éloge. Sinon les lecteurs vont dire que je t'ai soudoyée. Tu voudrais pas les faire fuir ? Sinon il n'y aura pas de suite et tu ne verras jamais la tête de ton gosse que je viens de sauver d'une vie affreuse avec un prénom horrible. Bien, merci Gin', passons._

_Donc Ginny est enceinte. Pour ceux qui doutent à cause de la réaction des Serpentards, oui d'Harry! Enfin je crois. (Gin' : Mais bien sûr d'Harry ! Pourquoi j'irais le tromper alors qu'il est si parfait, si doux, si attentionné, si beau.. A : Merci Gin'! On a compris!)._

_Et Hermione dort dans une nuisette quasi-transparente. Et ben si elle veut. Tout le monde se fringue comme ça pour dormir bien sûr. Encore plus quand on dors chez notre ancien pire ennemi. Elle est un peu folle je crois. Mais bon, en même temps si blondinet la rejoint faut pas dire non... Et si elle veut pas qu'il la drague j'lui ai dit de me l'envoyer! Moi je veux bien récupérer le Draco en mal d'amour... =D Et elle est sadique de se balader comme ça devant eux..._

_Bon, la maladie de Dray, j'en parle pas tellement car elle est que secondaire. J'ai décidé de ce que c'était, ça se guérira mais c'est juste le prétexte pour qu'ils se rapprochent, je vais pas passer 36 chapitres dessus. Et puis je vais pas faire 36 chapitres aussi. C'est ma première fic alors si j'en fait 10 je serais contente._

_Ensuite si Mione veut pas servir de cobaye à Gin pour vérifier le mythe, j'me porte volontaire ! (Gin' : Je prends note Audace. A : Tait toi! Je t'ai pas fait intervenir pour que tu prennes ma place non plus ! Gin : Moi j'veux bien l'écrire ton histoire, Malefoy saute sur Hermione, lui montre ses talents de Dieu du S-E-X-E, ils se trouvent tellement doués au pieu qu'ils se lâchent plus et se déclarent un amour éternel toujours refoulé! A : Ah oui Ginny, c'est merveilleusement crédible. Heureusement pour les lecteurs que tu n'es que personnage, pas auteur. Ah, et comme te l'a dit Mione, ton gosse n'a pas encore d'oreilles, tu peux parler de sexe librement, perverse ! Gin' : Et toi donc... A: Je t'ai pas dit de te taire toi ?)_

_Ah, et Harry dans les pommes, si y a plus de Draco, je veux bien lui faire du bouche-à-bouche si son ingrate de copine préfère le laisser crever (Gin : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'ingrate ? A : Oui je sais, c'est moi qui te fais parler idiote ! Et puis je te le laisse ton Ryry, blondinet est tellement plus mieux.)_

_Bien, juste une question cette fois, Plyne m'a reproché de ne pas être assez centrée sur le couple principal de ma fic (Draco et Hermione pour ceux qui en plus de pas savoir de qui est HP n'ont pas lu ma fic et à qui je donne une gifle virtuelle) donc est-ce que ça vous gêne que je fasse participer Ginny et Harry principalement en tant que confidents de notre petite Mione ? Ou vous trouvez qu'il y a trop de Ginny dans le chap ?_

_Gin : ça a pas intérêt à ne pas leur plaire ! Moi je suis là j'y reste ! Et tu me vireras pas sous prétexte qu'ils veulent plus de moi !_

_Audace : Gin ! Où tu arrêtes de venir menacer les lecteurs où je fais entrer un serial killer dans ma fic et je te fais taire à jamais ! Quittes à devoir consoler Harry..._

_Gin : T'oserais pas ? OO_

_A : Tu crois ? J'ai déjà osé te faire faire amie/amie avec Blaise... Alors, tu paries ?_

_G : Nan.. J'me tais.. Bon les lecteurs, vous me gardez quand même, et je vous assure que je suis chiante qu'avec Audace, sinon je peux être adorable ***fait un grand sourire angélique* **vous y croyez pas ? Eh bien je peux aussi être trèès méchante si on essaye de m'évincer. C'est pas parce que vous préférez Mione qui fait du tourisme dans les pays blonds que vous vous débarrasserez de moi !_

_A : Ginny ! Viens par là espèce de *** que je t'apprenne a faire peur aux lecteurs !_

_G : On touche pas aux femmes enceintes! Audace nan Ahh!_

_Hermione : Ignorant l'âge moyen des lecteurs, la scène qui suit est censurée car Audace y fait preuve de violence envers ma meilleure amie. Pas que je ne la comprenne pas, Ginny peut parfois être agaçante avec ses allusions perverses, mais sachez chers lecteurs que la violence ne résout rien. Bien, Audace étant donc trop occupée, je me charge de son job: _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bien que l'auteur l'apprécie moins que les deux premiers. Ensuite, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt. Audace me fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Vous savez qu'elle veut me faire finir avec Malefoy à la fin ? Elle est folle.._

_Audace : Ah tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? Retourne cherchez comment sauvez l'beau blond et laisse un peu mes idées tranquilles!_

_Donc, gentils lecteurs. Pardonnez à mes personnages qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, Gin' va bien. Forcément avec un nom d'alcool on est résistant. Et même si Mione est pas d'accord, elle finira avec beau gosse.. Et puis elle changera d'avis car elle découvrira que le mythe est fondé._

_Next chapter bientôt. Et un petit avant-goût ? Oui ? Non ? Je sais pas... Bon ok, j'suis gentille :_

« Tu pourrais aussi vouloir mon corps de rêve et mon argent. » Me sourit-il.

« Ton argent je veux bien, mais ton corps de rêve ? Je crois que tu devrais vraiment t'acheter un miroir Malefoy. »

_Et moi je crois qu'Hermione devrait s'acheter une paire de lunette..._

_Bon Bye bye les lecteurs courageux qui ont supporté tout mon blabla et les folies de Gin !_

_Audace, qui a vraiment du mal à contenir ses personnages et leurs volontés._


	4. Chapter 4 : Fantasmes ?

_Disclaimer : As-tu bien appris ta leçon de la dernière fois ? Qui a écrit Harry Potter ? JKR! Bravo, tu connais ton cours. Donc j'ai pas besoin de te le dire. Pourquoi je le fais ? Parce que j'suis obligée. Si je le fais pas, je pourrais être accusée de plagiat. Bon après, si JKR décide de poursuivre en justice tous les fanfikeurs et fanfikeuses, elle en a pour jusque la fin de sa vie. Mais j'vais quand même éviter... On sait jamais hein ? _

_Bien, pour les gentils revieuwers qui ont pris la peine de commenter mon dernier chapitre. Tout d'abord, merci d'avoir supporter Ginny. J'ai essayé de la tenir à l'écart cette fois, mais elle s'accroche la futur Mrs Potter... Si elle continue j'vais finir en Harry/Ginny... Non! Certainement pas! Bon, donc maintenant réponses!_

_Clare : Je suis ravie que la présence de Ginny ne te gêne pas. Même si j'aimerais bien, je peux pas uniquement parler de Draco et Hermione, ils ne sont pas seuls au monde. Et comme j'aime bien Ginny et qu'elle fait une chouette amie elle va servir à Hermione... Elle revient dans ce chapitre là d'ailleur !_

_Bien, alors now.. Chapitre 4! J'aime bien son titre, pas vous ?_

o0O0o

_**Chapitre 4 : Fantasmes ?**_

o0O0o

Le matin qui suivit, je me réveillai -toujours- dans un état second, mais contrairement au précédent, je savais où j'étais et qui m'attendait en bas. Je descendis pourtant vêtue comme la veille et m'assis à la place qui m'était attribuée. Cette fois-ci, les deux hommes qui étaient en face de moi se reprirent plus rapidement que la veille de mon apparition.

« Bonjour Hermione. » Me salua Zabini.

« Depuis quand c'est Hermione, _Zabini_ ? » Lui demandai-je pour toute réponse.

« Et bien, j'ai pensé que vu que nous avons partagé un moment merveilleusement jouissif hier et que nous sommes vraisemblablement appelés à vivre un bout de temps ici pour tenir compagnie à Drake, nous pourrions faire preuve de civilités. Qu'en penses-tu _Hermione_ ? »

« J'en pense que je ne vois pas de quel moment tu parles... »

« Potter dans les pommes voyons... C'était tellement.. Ah. Mon rêve s'est enfin réalisé, je peux mourir tranquille ! »

« Eh bien, _Blaise_, je serais ravie de faire preuve de civilités, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne meures plus vite que prévu si tu ne relèves pas tes yeux de mon décolleté. Il en est de même pour toi Malefoy. » Ajoutai-je « Sinon, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? »

« Blaise sort pour traiter ses affaires, donc toi et moi on reste ici... Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as Granger ? Draco Malefoy pour toi toute seule ! »

« Merlin doit vraiment m'en vouloir pour m'obliger à supporter ça... Je vous en prie, sauvez moi ! » Suppliai-je en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

« Laisse tomber Drake, tu n'aura pas le dernier mot avec elle » S'esclaffa Blaise.

« Nan Granger, ma mère a invité sa sœur à venir dans l'après-midi, tu devras me partager... »

« Malefoy, j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas te débrouiller avec Teddy ! » Ajoutai-je avec un grand sourire sadique, puis je partis.

o0O0o

« Tata Mione' ! » Criai le petit garçon -actuellement brun- en me sautant dessus.

« Ted Lupin ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas sauter sur les gens ! »

« Ce n'est rien Andromeda. » Fis-je à l'adresse de la grand-mère du petit diable - surnom bien trouvé vu qu'il avait changé la couleur de ses cheveux en rouge - qui me monopolisait.

« Comme tu veux Hermione. Teddy, voilà Narcissa, c'est ma sœur, et là c'est son fils Draco. Il était le cousin de ta maman. » Finit-elle d'un ton triste.

« Tata Mione' ? » Fit le garçonnet après avoir fait la bise à "Grand-Tata Cissa" et son fils.

« Oui mon chéri ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas te marier avec Tonton Draco ? Comme ça tu serais de ma famille, comme Tonton Harry et Tonton Ron ! » Demanda-t-il, faisant s'étouffer les deux concernés - Malefoy et moi - et étinceler de rire les yeux des deux sœurs.

« Euh.. Non Teddy, je ne me marierais pas avec Mal.. Tonton Draco » Me repris-je sous l'œil acéré de ce dernier qui ne semblait pas aimer son nouveau surnom.

« Ça veut dire que tu m'aimes pas ? Si tu m'aimais tu voudrais bien faire partie de ma famille ! » Dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

« Teddy ! Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais ! Pour moi tu fais déjà partie de ma famille.. C'est juste que je n'aime pas assez Tonton Draco pour l'épouser. D'accord ? »

« D'accord, mais si un jour tu l'aimes assez, tu voudras bien le marier ? »

« Hum.. Si on en vient là, oui. Et on dit l'épouser mon chéri, pas le marier. »

« Y a peu de chance que ton rêve se réalise Granger... » Me coupa la voix sarcastique de mon supposé futur mari, selon Teddy.

« Malefoy, soit gentil tait-toi ! Bon, Teddy, tu vas un peu jouer avec Tonton Draco d'accord ? Moi je parle quelques minutes avec ta Mamie, puis je vous rejoins. »

« Quoi ? Hors de questions Granger... » Commença le concerné, coupé dans son élan par la petite main du garçon qui le tirait vers l'étage.

« Alors Andromeda, comment allez-vous ? » Demandai-je une fois les deux garçons sortis.

« Très bien, merci Hermione, et toi ? »

« Vous êtes sûre ? Teddy ne vous pose pas de problème ? Vous savez que si vous êtes fatiguée vous pouvez venir le déposer chez moi. »

« Hermione ! Mon petit-fils est un ange, le total contraire de sa mère au même âge... Il tient son caractère de son père... Harry et Ginny me le prennent déjà souvent, ils feront d'incroyables parents c'est certain... Maintenant va le rejoindre pour jouer, il était tout excité en sachant que tu serais là. Il t'adore. »

« C'est réciproque. » Assurai-je en me dirigeant vers la direction qu'ils avaient pris.

Arrivée sur le palier, j'entendis un rire venir d'une des portes. Doucement je l'entrouvris et découvris Draco Malefoy plié de rire sous les chatouilles de son petit cousin.

« Tata Mione ! Viens m'aider ! »

« Je crois que tu as les choses bien en main Teddy. » Riais-je « Alors Malefoy, pas trop dur le baby-sitting ? »

« Horrible Granger ! Plus jamais ça. » Se récria-t-il en reprenant son souffle, mais démenti par la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.

« Tata Mione ! Viens jouer avec nous ! »

« Nous ? Mais bonhomme » Fit affectueusement Malefoy « Moi je repars. »

« S'il te plait, Tonton Draco. » Demanda Teddy, en ajoutant son regard larmoyant auquel personne ne résistait.

« Ok Ted ! On fait quoi ? »

o0O0o

Deux heures plus tard, après quelques parties de cache-cache, de batailles de corsaires et autres, Teddy commença à somnoler. Nous l'emmenâmes dans une des chambres libres, où je me mis à le bercer doucement pour qu'il s'endorme.

« Dit Tata Mione ? » Souffla-t-il, aux portes du pays des rêves.

« Oui mon chéri ? » Chuchotais-je.

« Si un jour tu l'aimes, tu le marieras hein Tonton Draco ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

J'échangeai avec Malefoy un regard amusé.

« Oui Teddy, si un jour je l'aime... »

« Cro bien... Comme ça tu seras vraiment de ma famille... » Dit-il en s'endormant.

Sur la pointe des pieds, Malefoy et moi sortîmes de la chambre pour descendre nous assoir dans le salon et y attendre Narcissa et Andromeda, sorties dans le jardin.

« Alors comme ça tu m'épouserais Granger ? »

« Faudrait encore que je t'aime Malefoy ! Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver... »

« Tu pourrais aussi vouloir mon corps de rêve et mon argent. » Me sourit-il.

« Ton argent je veux bien, mais ton corps de rêve ? Je crois que tu devrais vraiment t'acheter un miroir, Malefoy. »

« Granger, admet-le ! »

« Et toi Malefoy, arrête de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités ! »

« Tu te braques, Granger... Aurais-je vu juste ? Tu fantasmes sur moi ? »

« Malefoy, Je. Ne. Fantasme. Pas. Sur. Toi. » Soupirai-je « Toi par contre, je préfère pas savoir... »

« Granger, je sais que j'ai un corps d'athlète, mais je ne suis pas narcissique au point de fantasmer sur moi-même non plus... Quoique... Quand à fantasmer sur toi, tu l'aurais mérité vu tes tenues matinales, non ? »

« Cela signifie-t-il que moi, j'ai vu juste Malefoy ? » Demandai-je en me penchant vers lui.

« Où est Teddy ? » Fit Andromeda en rentrant dans la pièce et m'empêchant - heureusement ou pas - de connaître la réponse.

« Il s'endormait, donc on l'a mit dans un lit à l'étage, ne vous inquiétez pas Andromeda. »

« Bien, je vais aller le récupérer et rentrer. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir Cissy. Au revoir Hermione, Draco. »

o0O0o

« Dit moi Granger. » Me dit plus tard Malefoy, appuyé au chambranle de la porte de ma chambre alors que je lisais, avachie sur mon lit « Comment tu connais Andromeda et Ted ? »

« Malefoy, des milliers de questions intelligentes que tu pourrais poser, pourquoi tu n'en choisi pas une ? Tonks et Remus appartenaient à l'Ordre » Répondis-je tristement « On n'a pas abandonné Andromeda et leur fils juste parce que la Guerre était finie. De plus Ted, est le filleul d'Harry, il passe un maximum de temps avec lui à lui parler de son père, des Maraudeurs... Il se sent responsable du bout d'chou. Pourquoi ? »

« Rien.. C'est juste qu'ils sont la plus proche famille qu'il me reste et que je viens de les rencontrer. Je suis seulement curieux. » Ajouta-t-il en repartant « Et arrête de fantasmer sur moi, Granger ! »

« Et toi arrête de rêver blondinet ! »

Je restais perplexe quelques minutes face à ce nouveau côté de Malefoy, curieux et taquin. Une fois de plus, je ne trouvai aucune logique à son comportement. J'abandonnai finalement pour me rendre dans mon bureau et éplucher les dossiers que Merry m'avait envoyés.

o0O0o

Je sorti du bureau une heure plus tard sans avoir rien trouvé, comme je m'y attendais, mais il fallait quand même essayer. Dans cette histoire, je stagnais. La maladie de Malefoy ne ressemblait à rien, n'était pas assez particulière pour être rapprochée à un autre patient.

Je faisais les cents pas dans ma chambre en repensant à tout ce que j'en savais. Une paralysie de la partie du corps touchée, ici la jambe. Une douleur continue dans cette même partie du corps. Il avait qualifié cette douleur de "supportable". Non, il avait dit s'y être fait avec le temps. Un sort de couleur orangé. Je ne savais quasiment rien. Aucun sort n'était orange. Aucun ne paralysait et faisait souffrir en même temps. Il avait dit ne pas savoir qui avait lancé le sort. Je ne pouvais donc pas aller voir cette personne, ni même m'essayer à la psychologie et chercher ce qui avait pu se passer dans sa tête.

Je tournais en rond, m'énervant contre moi-même, incapable de trouver une solution à son problème. Orange, Douleur, Paralysie, Inconnu. J'avais toujours détesté ne pas savoir. Et ça ne s'était pas amélioré avec le temps et mes années d'étude de Médicomagie. Rah! Mais qu'est-ce que je haïssais ne pas trouver la réponse à une question! Je sorti sur la terrasse attenante à ma chambre et observai le parc qui s'étendait à mes pieds. Repensant au lac, je pris un maillot de bain dans mes affaires, l'enfilait et sortis en direction du point d'eau. Quelques longueurs m'aideraient peut-être à y voir plus clair. Je l'espérais

o0O0o

Je sortis trempée et calmée de ma baignade, mais sans plus de réponses. Plutôt que de rentrer et continuer à m'énerver sur de la paperasse, je fis venir d'un_ Accio _un livre de la bibliothèque - ayant besoin de détente, j'optais pour une tragédie Shakespearienne, chacun fait comme il aime mais moi les tragédies m'amusent - et m'étalai sur l'herbe pour bronzer un peu.

Sauf que Merlin devait encore m'en vouloir ce jour là - mais qu'ai-je bien pu lui faire pour qu'il me punisse à ce point ? Avais-je tué père, mère et frère dans une vie antérieur ?- car à peine arrivée au deuxième acte d'Hamlet que je vis mes deux Serpentards de colocataires venir vers moi. Damned. Merlin me détestait-il au point de ne pas vouloir me laisser envouter par les mots de Shakespeare ? Fallait croire. Tant pis, mon bain de sang préféré devrait attendre. Sauf si Merlin me pardonnait subitement et qu'ils ne venaient pas vers moi...

« Hermione ! Mais il fallait nous le dire si tu voulais te baigner, on t'aurait accompagnée ! »

Mince. Merlin m'en voulait toujours. N'est-il pas possible de lire tranquille dans ce monde ? C'est une injustice totale que d'être arrêtée au beau milieu d'une merveille littéraire ! Je devrais peut-être demander à Harry de rajouter dans la Chartes du Droit Sorcier un point sur le droit à la lecture ? Vous croyez pas que ça passerait ? Oui ? Non ? Comment ça ce serait exagéré ? Bon, Hermione, tu te calmes, pose ton livre, répond à cet impertinent qui vient t'embêter, fini vite la conversation et reprend rapidement ton Hamlet adoré. Ça marche ?

« Blaise, ne te viendrait-il pas à l'esprit que si je ne vous l'ai pas demandé, c'est justement que je pouvais ne pas vouloir votre charmante compagnie ? »

« Ben au moins tu commences à reconnaître que notre compagnie te plait Granger ! Bientôt tu avoueras ! »

« Malefoy, j'aurais cru que tu étais capable de reconnaître le sarcasme... Il faut croire que tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais. Ce qui est en soit un exploit. » Terminai-je avec un grand sourire.

« Granger ! Tu me choques ! Un Gryffondor serait donc capable de sarcasme ? Mais le sarcasme n'est-il pas un mensonge ? Les Gryffondors ne mentent pas ! Tout le monde sait ça ! »

« Malefoy, le sarcasme n'est pas un mensonge, vu que l'on sous-entend la vérité derrière, à moins d'être un idiot comme toi on comprend ce que pense la personne qui parle. Et les Gryffondors savent parfaitement mentir, crois-moi. Ah, et juste au cas-où, comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'aurais pu être à Serpentard. » Dis-je en faisant naitre sur leurs visages des airs d'incrédulité profonde.

« Attend Hermione. Tu es en train de dire que le Choixpeau t'a proposé notre maison ? » Me demanda Blaise, en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

Et ben tant pis pour Hamlet, je ne pourrais pas retourner à mon Shakespeare tout de suite.

« Oui Blaise, il hésitait entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Sauf que je suis une née-moldus donc j'ai fini à Gryffondor. »

« Moi qui ai toujours pensé que tu aurais du finir à Serdaigle. Merlin, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à Serpentard ! »

« Merci bien... Serdaigle ne m'aurait pas convenu car j'ai quand même besoin d'action autour de moi, et eux sont trop plongés dans leurs études pour partir à l'aventure. Navrée de détruire vos idées préconçues sur moi. »

« Y a pas que le sarcasme que tu manies, l'hypocrisie aussi, non Granger ? »

« Ouah Malefoy ! Tu viens d'avoir un éclair d'intelligence ! Alertons la Gazette ! Blondinet vient de montrer qu'il possède un neurone ! Euh.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Ajoutai-je alors que je le voyais s'approcher de moi.

« Je me venge Granger, tu es méchante. » Dit-il en commençant à me chatouiller, vite rejoint par Blaise.

« C'est... C'est... De.. Ah... La... Triche... » Soufflai-je en réussissant à sortir de leur champs d'action et en me relevant.

« Tu devrais savoir que les Serpentards ne sont pas des Poufsouffles loyaux, nan ? Après tout, en bonne Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, tu as dû te renseigner sur notre maison... »

« Même sans me renseigner vous avez assez fait preuve de lâcheté à Poudlard pour que je m'en rende compte. » Persiflai-je. Je déteste qu'on me chatouille, c'est comme ça, après je suis pas gentille. Fallait pas m'attaquer.

« Ça c'est encore méchant Granger. »

« Mais tellement réaliste Malefoy. Je ne suis jamais méchante sans raison. Et j'apprécierais si vous me regardiez dans les yeux quand vous me parlez plutôt que de me déshabiller du regard. »

« C'est pas comme si tu étais beaucoup habillée non plus, Granger.. Le maillot de bain deux pièces minimaliste... »

« Et qui est-ce qui fantasme maintenant ? Puisque les adolescents que vous êtes encore ne peuvent tenir une conversation avec une femme en maillot, je vais me rhabiller. » Fis-je en repartant vers la villa.

« On a pas dit que ça nous gênait Hermione. »

« Vous non. Moi j'apprécie moyennement d'être regardée comme un morceau de viande quand je discute avec quelqu'un. »

« Et si je t'assure qu'on regarde un morceau de viande différemment... »

« C'est censé vouloir dire quoi ça Blaise ? Bande de pervers. » Terminai-je en entrant et découvrant Ginny, Harry et Ron dans le salon.

o0O0o

« Gin' ! Harry ! Ron ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demandai-je en leur sautant successivement dans les bras.

« Ben Harry m'a enfin dit où tu étais passée et pourquoi tu étais allée le voir il y a trois jours, comme me l'a dit Susan. J'ai insisté pour venir moi même voir comment tu allais. Il fait peut-être confiance à la fouine et compagnie, mais moi pas. » Me répondit Ron « Mais je vois que ça va... » Rajouta-t-il à la vue de ma 'tenue'.

« Idiot ! » Le charriai-je « Disons que pour le moment j'ai pas encore été empoisonnée par leur venin de Serpentards...»

« Dixit celle qui vient de nous dire qu'elle aurait pu aller à Serpentard.. » Commenta mon _cher_ patient.

« Sérieux Mione ? » S'écrièrent en cœur mes trois amis.

« Ouah, vous avez répété pour la coordination ou quoi ? Et oui, sérieux.»

« Mione, viens avec moi, faut que tu te changes, et tu as plein de choses à me dire... Laissons Ron et Harry avec tes colocs'. »

Aïe. L'interrogatoire de Ginny. Ça promet. Nous montâmes dans ma chambre où je me changeai rapidement, enfilant une jupe et un T-shirt sans me presser, pas franchement joyeuse à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait.

« Raconte ! »

« Euh.. De quoi Gin' ? »

« Arrête ! Hier tu refuses de vérifier le mythe et aujourd'hui tu te balades en maillot sans aucune pudeur devant eux. Hermione, continues comme ça et l'un des deux va te violer ! »

« Ginny ! De un, aucun des deux ne va me violer.. »

« Tu leur fait confiance ? Hermione, ça fait trois jours que t'es là et tu leur fait confiance ! Mais dans deux mois tu es mariée à Malefoy à ce rythme ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me fiancer à Malefoy ? Mince alors ! Et je ne me balade pas en maillot, j'étais au lac et ils m'ont rejoint. »

« Comment ça 'tous' ? Et puis ça ne change rien, tu te balades en maillot devant eux ! Bientôt quoi ? Tu vas leur faire profiter de tes tenues de nuits achetées avec moi ? »

« Hum.. Déjà fait... Teddy aussi voulait nous marier. »

« Déjà fait ! Mais tu es folle ma parole ! »

« Gin', je te signale qu'hier encore tu me poussais dans le lit de Malefoy, t'es pas super bien placé pour me faire la leçon. Et puis vu ce que tu fais parfois à Harry... »

« Je suis désormais fiancée à Harry alors j'ai parfaitement le droit de me balader dans n'importe quelle tenue devant lui. Ensuite je te poussais dans le lit de Malefoy oui, mais pas.. Pas ça !»

« Ça quoi Gin' ? »

« Oh... Et puis en fait, laisse tomber, je réussis pas à faire les morales. Ils ont réagit comment quand tu t'es baladée en nuisette ? Parce que je te jure que tout à l'heure, quand tu étais en maillot, si des yeux pouvaient brûler tu aurais été dans un brasier digne des Enfers ! » Fit-elle en m'entrainant dans son rire.

« Bon alors, ta bague ? » Lui demandai-je.

« Tu l'as vu avant moi.. » Grommela-t-elle.

« Oui ! Mais pas sur toi. » Fis-je en observant le petit rubis qui ornait désormais son annulaire « Qu'on dit tes parents ? »

« Pour le mariage Maman à pleuré, Papa un grand sourire et Harry a eut droit aux sermons des cinq autres hommes de ma vie 'tu lui fais du mal : on te tue'. Pour le bébé Maman est carrément tombée dans les pommes et Harry n'a obtenu que regards avadakedarisants... J'aimerai avoir moins de frères envahissant... »

« Tu les regretterais. On redescend ? »

« Hum.. Oui d'accord. Et Mione, t'oublie pas. Si tu vérifies le mythe, je veux tous les détails ! » Ajouta-t-elle alors que nous étions au beau milieu de l'escalier.

o0O0o

« Quel mythe ? » Demandèrent quatre voix lorsque nous entrâmes dans le salon, nous faisant exploser de rire.

« Rien que vous ne saurez. » Répondis-je en essuyant mes larmes de rire « Ginny ! Tu te tais d'accord ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu contamines tout le monde avec tes idées farfelues.. » Ajoutai-je en la voyant prête à répondre.

« Mione, vu comment tu veux garder ça sous silence, je vais croire que l'idée te plait... Bye' » Fit-elle en transplanant immédiatement avec Harry pour éviter mes foudres.

« Je vais la tuer... »

« Bon, tu as l'air de survivre Mione, j'y vais aussi, Susan m'attend. » Annonça Ron, n'ayant certainement pas envie de rester trop longtemps en compagnie de deux Serpentards, fussent-ils devenus supportables.

Venais-je réellement de penser que Malefoy et Blaise étaient supportables ? Je fatiguais moi... En même temps, je me comportais avec eux comme avec des amis, pas des vieux ennemis.

Quoique, alors que j'allai me coucher, quelques mots virent contrebalancer ces pensées :

« Granger ! Fais de beaux rêves ! Demain tu admettras peut-être enfin ! »

o0O0o

_Alors pour Ginny, je parle de cinq hommes dans sa famille : Arthur, son père, Charlie, Georges, Ron et Bill. Fred est mort et Percy n'a plus de lien avec sa famille, je crois. Ou peut être que si. Je sais plus. Pas grave, j'ai jamais aimé Percy donc il sera pas là. _

_Ensuite, on m'a fait remarqué que Blaise et Draco écoutant derrière la porte dans le chap 3, c'est pas super mature. C'est comme la séance de chatouilles dans ce chapitre là. Eh bien, nos deux Serpentards sont des éternels gamins! C'est plus drôle comme ça... S'ils étaient tout sérieux et qu'on avait l'impression d'être avec un croque-mort, ce serait vraiment pas drôle. Donc à certains moment ils pourront faire preuve d'une certaine maturité. Le reste du temps ils ont quatre ans d'âge mental..._

_Donc, vu que j'ai plus mini-Weasley dans les pattes je suis tranquille.. C'est bien d'avoir la paix..._

_Ron : Et moi je suis là !_

_Audace : Damned. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi ? T'es pas censé retourner chez toi batifoler avec Susan ?_

_R : Ben je trouve que tu parles pas assez de moi. Y en a que pour Ginny, Mione et Malefoy. Tu te rends compte que même Zabini apparaît plus que moi ? A croire que tu m'aimes pas..._

_A : Tu veux la vérité ? Je t'aime pas. Et même plus, j'avais pensé à te faire méchant. Mais j'ai changé d'avis dans un élan de grande bonté -rare chez moi... Tu seras méchant dans une autre fic!_

_R : Mais tu parles de Zabini et Malefoy! Tu peux pas les aimer ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de plus que moi ?_

_A : Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Ils sont sexy eux ! Et pas des morfales sans aucune manières à table. Ça joue énormément tiens donc ! Et puis.. Ton complexe d'infériorité m'embête. Va voir un psy quoi !_

_R : Quoi ? Tu choisi tes persos selon s'ils sont sexy ou pas ? Mais c'est... c'est ridicule ! Je suis plus intéressant qu'eux moi !_

_A : Vraiment ? Pourquoi j'y crois pas ? Bon, c'est pas que je veux pas, mais il faudra que tu partes, les lecteurs aussi préfèrent Draco._

_R : Mais ils sont idiots ! Malefoy n'est qu'un abruti de Mangemort blond! Il est blond!_

_A : Ba... Justement, je crois que ça joue en sa faveur ça... Et blondinet est un ancien Mangemort repenti. Croies moi, le côté bad boy revenu du bon côté ça plait aussi. Maintenant tu arrêtes d'insulter les lecteurs et lectrices qui ont bon goûts en matière de mec, eux, et tu retournes à la chasse aux vrais anciens Mangemorts._

_R : Mais enfin.._

_A : Ronald Billius Weasley! C'est moi l'auteur alors tu retournes travailler un peu! J'aurais besoin de toi par la suite! Et t'es pas d'accord j'appelle un ami qui fait un élevage d'araignées dans sa cave! _

_Bien, maintenant qu'on a la paix (je retiens la menace des araignées, il est parti en courant !), je vous remercie d'être arrivés jusqu'ici, d'avoir supporté Weasley n° 2, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi dans cette famille, et vous préviens que ça risque pas de s'améliorer avec le temps..._

_Audace, qui se demande comment elle peut imaginer des choses aussi étranges, elle doit être un peu folle... *Repense à son OS Ronde de nuit. Oui, Audace vraiment folle.*****_


	5. Chapter 5 : Prise de conscience

_Disclaimer : JKR! Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire qui sort de ma petite tête ! Franchement, si vous l'avez pas encore compris... Et puis pas grave de qui appartient à quoi ou de quoi à qui ou de qui à qui ! Lisez !_

_Bon, j'ai posté le 4ème Chap il y a une semaine et voilà le 5ème ! J'vais essayer de maintenir ce rythme, mais je promet rien. Avec les cours qui ont repris, les nombreux -trop- devoirs le soirs et encore plus embêtants, devoirs surveillés... M'enfin, j'vais essayer de quand même vous poster un chap par semaine. Ce qui dépend de moi et de mes bêtas que l'ont remercie chaleureusement : Plyne et ARnoFool ! Merci aussi à toutes et tous ceux qui m'ont réviewé le chap précédent ! C'est trop génial ! Ah! N'happy ! Bon, sans plus attendre, de la Hermione aux répliques cinglantes, du Draco magnifique à l'égo plutôt sur-dimensionné et du Blaise amusant ! _

o0O0o

_**Chapitre 5 : Prise de conscience**_

o0O0o

Du soleil, du soleil et du soleil. J'aimais le printemps. Saison de renouveau. Saison de floraison. J'observais le parc, appuyée à la rambarde de ma terrasse. Les roses, lilas et lys qui s'ouvraient vers le soleil. L'air encore frais du matin qui annonçait une belle journée. J'aurai voulu que le printemps dure toute l'année. Sauf peut-être quelques semaines de neige à Noël quand même. J'aurai voulu pouvoir profiter de cette sérénité que m'apportaient les chants des oiseaux. Sauf que, comme nous le savons si bien, Merlin a une dent contre moi. C'est pourquoi le calme et la sérénité ne me sont pas acquis.

« Hermione ! Quelle belle matinée ne trouves-tu pas ? »

« Si Blaise » Soupirai-je « Que me veux-tu ? »

« Je ne peux pas venir te voir sans avoir d'arrière pensées ? Tu me blesses là.. »

« Et toi tu ne m'auras pas avec tes faux airs, tu sais aussi pertinemment que moi que tu as une arrière pensée. »

« Mm.. Oui, c'est vrai. »

« Alors ? »

« Elle est comment ton assistante ? Celle qui vient aujourd'hui ? »

« Blaise ? Tu es vraiment en train de me déranger juste pour savoir si tu vas pouvoir combler ta libido avec Merry ? »

« Ben quoi... Quitte à ce qu'on ait enfin des invités, autant que j'en profite... Oui bon, y a aussi Drake qui me demande de te faire avouer. »

« Ça fait une semaine que je ne cesse de répéter à Malefoy que je ne fantasme pas sur lui, il pourrait pas se calmer ? »

« Je crois qu'il tente surtout d'ignorer le fait que tu n'avances pas dans tes recherches... »

« Merci de me le rappeler. » Grimaçai-je.

« … Et donc il s'accroche à n'importe quoi... Et y a aussi le fait qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'une fille ne rêve pas secrètement de lui. »

« Eh bien tu diras à Malefoy que pour mes recherches, j'espère que Merry pourra m'aider, c'est pour ça qu'elle vient. Pour ta libido par contre elle ne fera rien. Et répète encore une fois à cet idiot que ce n'est pas parce qu'il en a envie que je vais me mettre à faire des rêves torrides où ils entre en scène. C'est compris ou tu as besoin que je me répète ? »

« Pourquoi elle ne ferait rien avec moi ta copine ? »

« Je rêve... De tout ce que je t'ai dit, le seul truc que t'as retenu c'est ça ? »

« Non, j'ai retenu le reste, mais c'est le seul qui me pose problème. Alors ? »

« T'es pas son type. »

« Mais ça s'arrange ça... »

« Blaise, quand je dis "Tu n'es pas son type", ça signifie, tu es trop viril pour elle. Merry aime les femmes. Donc si tu veux aller t'envoyer en l'air, obtient-toi un droit de sortie. Maintenant, je peux avoir la paix ? » Terminai-je sur l'air choqué de mon interlocuteur, resté bloqué à la moitié de ma phrase.

o0O0o

« Merlin, Merry, merci de venir me sauver ! »

« Ton patient est si horrible que ça Hermione ? Pourtant il paraît que pour un homme il n'est pas trop mal... Enfin, c'est ce que je sais de Draco Malefoy..»

« Pire qu'horrible. Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'une personne censée est sous ce toit avec moi. Je remercie Harry de te laisser venir et me soutenir. »

« A ce point ? » Demanda mon assistante en riant.

« Il y a bien Narcissa, mais elle passe la majeure partie de son temps dehors, elle dort et dîne ici et est repartie avant que je ne me lève. Et nos seules conversations se résument à des sous-entendus que je ne comprends pas. »

« Et le brun qui m'a ouvert en me draguant ? »

« Blaise Zabini. Même histoire que Malefoy mais moins médiatisée. A besoin de s'envoyer en l'air parce qu'il passe trop de temps enfermé ici. Et veut savoir si son charme agit sur toi. Tout aussi insupportable que mon patient. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, ou presque. Bon, on passe au travail, pas que j'aime pas passer ma vie à parler d'eux mais.. j'aime pas. »

« Bien sûr, j'ai eu le dossier, assez étrange oui. »

« Qu'en penses-tu ? Je bloque vraiment dessus. »

« Eh bien, comme tu me l'as écrit, il y a deux symptômes distincts. C'est comme s'il avait reçu deux sorts... Sauf qu'il n'en a bien reçu qu'un ? »

« Oui. Rayon orangé, tu as vu. »

« Et là non plus, orange ne rapporte à rien... C'est un cas à ta mesure Hermione ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Eh bien, tu as enfin un cas qui te pose problème, depuis que tu as fini tes études et que je travaille avec toi, ça ne t'était jamais arrivé. Donc je pense que tu as enfin trouvé un cas à ta mesure. »

« Je considérerais ça comme un cas à ma mesure lorsqu'il sera résolu. Pour l'instant, tout ça, c'est un mystère digne de Sherlock Holmes... »

« Oui... C'est vraiment comme si il avait été atteint par deux sorts différents... »

« Je sais Merry, je sais... »

o0O0o

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard, Merry repartie, je n''étais pas plus avancée, mais j'étais de plus en plus énervée. Surtout qu'elle était partie en me soufflant que la haine disproportionnée que je portais à mon patient était peut-être due à autre chose que son caractère. Par Morgane, pourquoi tout le monde souhaitait-il me voir finir avec Malefoy ? J'avais aussi décidé de jurer par Morgane. Vu que Merlin semblait m'en vouloir pour une raison obscure, je pouvais espérer qu'elle se montre plus clémente que lui... Bien que la clémence ne soit pas sa qualité principale...

Mais la question restait. Qu'est-ce qui faisait penser aux gens que nous pourrions finir ensemble ? Nous nous haïssions autrefois, étions obligés de cohabiter aujourd'hui. Cela ne signifiait pas que nous nous entendions mieux. C'était un peu le cas, nous pouvions avoir des conversations sans s'insulter et en se montrant presque amical envers l'autre, mais cela ne faisait pas de nous un couple probable ! Les gens autour de nous étaient vraiment tombés sur la tête. Ou ils étaient victimes d'un sort de Confusion collectif. C'était une hypothèse à envisager...

Et puis ce n'était même pas comme si nous étions attirés l'un par l'autre ! Cette question me taraudait plus encore que la maladie de Malefoy. Que Teddy me veuille dans sa famille par n'importe quel moyen, je veux bien. De plus, il ne connaissait pas la teneur de nos relations, mais Ginny et Merry. Ou même Narcissa et Andromeda, avec leurs regards de commères ! Elles savaient parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir avec nous. Merry un peu moins, mais je m'étais montrée claire sur ce que je pensais de lui. Morgane, venez-moi en aide ! Je savais que Ginny avait souvent du flair par rapport aux couples, mais elle se trompait forcément. C'est comme Merry, même si elle apportait un nouveau point de vue, elle ne pouvait pas avoir vu juste. J'exagérais peut-être un peu les défauts de mon insupportable patient, mais il n'empêche que ça n'avait rien à voir avec un quelconque intérêt que je puisse lui porter !

M'embrouillant de plus en plus dans mes propres pensées, je décidai d'aller prendre un thé avec ma mère. Elle m'avait toujours aidé à voir plus clair dans ma vie...

« Granger ! Où tu vas ? »

« Chez mes parents Malefoy. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour prendre le thé. Et accessoirement, mais c'est juste accessoire, voir ma mère. Comprends bien, je vais chez mes parents, mon objectif principal n'est pas du tout de les voir. »

« Pas besoin d'être sarcastique Granger... J'peux t'accompagner ? »

« Pardon ? » Dis-je en me figeant dans l'entrée.

« Ben j'ai pas le droit d'aller dans le monde sorcier, vu que je suis encore considéré comme le méchant Mangemort que je paraissait être, mais je peux aller chez des moldus. Aller Granger ! Tu es mon médecin, ne me dis pas que l'enfermement est bon pour moi.. »

« Mais enfin Malefoy... » Me repris-je « Tu es en train de me demander de m'accompagner _chez mes parents_ ! Tu vas bien ? Tu ne peux pas t'occuper avec Blaise ? »

« Blaise est sortit pour faire ce que ta charmante assistante lui a refusé en partant. Et je vais vraiment avoir l'impression que tu ne veux pas que j'aille rencontrer tes parents, Granger... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu leur as parlé des fantasmes que tu fais sur moi ? »

« Non, Malefoy, les seules fois où je leur ai parlé de toi, c'était quand je leur racontais mon année et que je passais par le chapitre 'insultes reçues par un beau salopard'. Donc rencontrer mes parents n'est pas le problème. C'est plutôt savoir si tu vas en sortir en vie. »

« C'est trop gentil, Granger... Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Et tu reconnais enfin que je suis beau... »

« Après réflexion, tu as raison... Allons-y ! Avec un peu de chance, je serais débarrassée de toi. » Finis-je en lui prenant le bras pour transplaner.

o0O0o

Nous apparûmes dans une ruelle, au fond d'un quartier pavillonnaire de la banlieue londonienne. Sans l'attendre, je me dirigeai vers une jolie maison aux murs pâles à laquelle je toquai.

« Maman. » Dis-je en prenant dans mes bras la femme brune qui venait de nous ouvrir.

« Bonjour ma chérie. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue venir pour le thé et... Oh ! » S'exclama-t-elle en remarquant Malefoy « Tu as amené quelqu'un ? Mais entrez donc. Je suis Sarah, la mère d'Hermione. »

« Enchanté, Mrs Granger. Draco Malefoy. »

« Malefoy ? Mione-chérie, ne nous avais-tu pas déjà parlé d'un Malefoy ? »

« Si Maman. » Soupirai-je en sachant Malefoy bientôt démasqué puisque je tenais ma mémoire incroyable de ma mère.

« Vous êtes le jeune homme qui insultait ma fille ? Qu'est-ce que... »

« Maman ! Entrons s'il te plait, je vais t'expliquer. »

Elle nous fit pénétrer dans la maison, et nous laissa nous installer dans le salon en gardant le silence. Mauvais signe. Les rares fois où ma mère avait gardé le silence après un événement ou une révélation, j'avais souffert. Au moins, cette fois, c'était Malefoy qui souffrirait: ça me consolait.

« Bien jeune homme. J'attends des explications sur votre comportement odieux envers ma petite Mione et toi... » Fit-elle en se tournant vers moi « Sur sa présence dans ma maison ! »

« Mrs Granger, j'ai parfaitement conscience que mon attitude envers votre fille dans le passé n'incite pas à la confiance. Mais je lui en ai expliqué les raisons. Et ma présence ici est due au fait que je suis son patient. »

« Mione ne nous a jamais ramené de patient. Donc ceci n'explique rien. Et je ne vais pas vous excuser d'avoir été un petit salaud avec elle sans que vous ne m'ayez donné, à moi, les raisons. Ma chérie, viens avec moi pour faire le thé. » Ajouta-t-elle en repartant vers la cuisine.

Mince alors, c'est lui le méchant dans l'histoire, pourquoi est-ce que ça allait retomber sur moi ?

« Tu lui fais confiance Mione ? » Attaqua-t-elle dès que nous fûmes entrées dans la pièce.

« Ses explications m'ont convaincues Maman, ça me suffit. Je suis Médicomage et mes avis sur les patients n'ont pas à influencer mon travail. »

« Tu sors avec lui ? »

« Toi aussi ? Non ! Mais non ! Certainement pas ! Mais enfin qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir nous mettre ensemble ? »

« Comment ça "moi aussi" et "tous" ? »

« Oh.. Ginny et Merry sont aussi persuadée qu'on finira ensemble. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je lui ai plus ou moins excusé son comportement qu'on va se sauter dessus et se marier, enfin ! »

« Mmm... Quoique si c'était le cas, je comprendrais... Il est très bien fait ce garçon.. »

« Maman ! » M'offusquai-je.

« Quoi ma chérie ? Si tu lui fais confiance c'est qu'il en est digne donc cela fait de lui un garçon pas trop mal. Et il ne faut pas nier qu'il est beau... Si j'avais quelques années de moins.. »

« Maman ! Pour ma santé mentale ne finit jamais jamais cette phrase ! »

« Bien ma puce ! Va donc attendre le thé avec ton patient sexy... »

« Morgane, Merlin et tous les seigneurs de cette terre, faites-moi oublier ce moment. » Marmonnai-je en allant m'asseoir face à Malefoy, dans le salon.

Ma mère vint rapidement nous servir, et nous passâmes une bonne heure à discuter. Je fus surprise de voir Malefoy se mêler à la conversation - qui portait sur le monde moldu - avec facilité. Lorsqu'il débattait d'un sujet avec ma mère, je l'observai discrètement pour contredire les paroles de cette dernière. Sauf qu'elle avait raison, Malefoy était plutôt mignon. Non, mignon était un euphémisme, Malefoy était beau, même si ça m'écorchait la bouche de l'admettre. Son nez droit, sa posture parfaite, son corps musclé, ses cheveux platines dans lesquels on avait envie de passer ses mains, ses lèvres fines et attirantes... Malefoy était beau. Comme l'avait qualifié Ginny la semaine précédente, il était "un appel à la luxure". Même avec une jambe malade, il me donnait presque envie de lui sauter dessus sur place pour m'adonner au pire des péchés, mais aussi au plus merveilleux. Et j'aurai préféré que jamais ma mère ne me le fasse remarquer. Surtout que ça donnait raison à Malefoy : je fantasmais sur lui.

o0O0o

Nous sortîmes de la maison et je me dirigeai machinalement vers un petit parc que je savais proche. Cet endroit avait été le lieu de mes premiers pas, de mon enfance, mes premiers jeux, et même de mon premier tour de magie par accident. Je m'installai sur un banc dont la peinture était écaillée et observai de jeunes enfants jouer dans un bac à sable, sur une balançoire ou simplement dans les buissons.

« Ça va Granger ? » Me demanda Malefoy, qui m'avait suivi sans que je m'en rende compte.

« Mm... Oui pourquoi ? »

« Tu as l'air préoccupée... Je ne pensais pas que ce que te dirais ta mère pourrait te mettre dans un tel état. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Vous n'avez pas été particulièrement discrètes dans la cuisine... Alors c'est cet effet que ça te fait de te rendre compte de ma beauté ? »

« Non Malefoy, en fait je me demandais comment ma mère pouvait te trouver un minimum attirant.. Ses goûts ne s'améliorent pas avec l'âge. » Dis-je en me levant. Le trouver beau passe encore, le lui avouer, plutôt mourir. « Bon, on rentre ? » Ajoutai-je.

o0O0o

« Granger, un jour, tu avoueras. » Me dit Malefoy en partant vers son bureau.

« Malefoy, ce jour là, pince-toi et tu te réveilleras. »

« Tu croies que je rêve de toi ? »

« Je ne croie rien Malefoy... C'est toi qui le dit. »

« Granger, quitte à rêver d'une femme, autant que s'en soit une qui m'attire... »

« Tes yeux me classent en attirante chaque matin... »

« Bon, vous avez fini de déblatérer sur votre physique vous ? » Demanda Blaise en entrant dans la pièce « Vous avez tout les deux un corps de rêve et chacun fantasme sur l'autre. C'est bon ? Votre égo est gonflé pour la journée là ? »

« Parfait Blaise, sauf que je ne sais pas comment prendre le fait que tu observes mon corps d'athlète... »

« Drake, je sais que je vais te briser le cœur, mais je ne regarde pas ton merveilleux corps, tu n'es vraiment pas mon type. Je me base sur les regards que te portent les filles dans les rues. Presque aussi admiratives que devant moi. »

« Blaise, tu devrais ouvrir les yeux, même si ça fait mal. Elles ne te regardent pas quand je suis avec toi. Il n'y a que moi qui compte.

« Bon, quand vous aurez réglé vos histoires de couple, tous les deux, vous me préviendrez ? » Demandai-je en partant.

« Hermione ! Ne sois pas jalouse, je t'assure que Drake te préfère à moi. » Me dit Blaise.

« Si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir. » Fis-je en prenant un air énamouré « Mon plus grand rêve est qu'il me remarque un jour... »

« Granger, tu vois quand tu veux, c'était pas si dur d'avouer que tu me veux... »

« Malefoy, je faisais une imitation d'idiote. Je t'ai déjà dit ne pas fantasmer sur toi. » Répliquai-je. Quand je te l'ai dit c'était vrai, songeai-je, maintenant c'est pas grave.

« Granger, un jour tu avoueras je t'ai dit... »

« Peut-être Malefoy. Et ce jour-là j'aurai besoin de toi. Pour trouver celui qui m'aura mise sous Imperium. Aucune fille censée ne peut sérieusement penser ça. »

« Granger, j'ai un scoop pour toi... Tu n'es pas une fille censée. » Dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Je remarquai que Blaise avait disparu, sûrement fatigué par la dispute qu'il entendait chaque jour depuis une semaine.

« Peut-être, mais je suis une fille intelligente Malefoy. » Répondis-je alors qu'il approchait son visage beaucoup, beaucoup trop près de moi et posait ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête « Et c'est pour ça que même sans être censée, je ne tomberais pas sous ton pseudo charme... »

« Vraiment, Granger ? » Souffla-t-il près de mon oreille. Arg. Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop près. Réagit Mione, réagit!

« Vraiment, Malefoy. » Fis-je en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

Il desserra quelque peu son emprise sur moi. J'en profitai pour me glisser sous son bras et m'écarter.

« Ah et, Malefoy, si il te vient à l'idée que ton pseudo charme agit sur moi et que tu prends une quelconque initiative, je te ferais revivre ce merveilleux moment passé ensembles en troisième année... » Lui lançai-je alors que j'arrivais à la moitié de l'escalier.

o0O0o

J'entrai dans ma chambre et me jetai sur mon lit. Bon, maintenant il y avait peut-être une mini, mini, mini attirance entre nous deux qui pourrait justifier les idées farfelues de mes amies. Mais que Morgane me protège de Merlin, cela resterait des idées. Ce n'est pas parce qu'à cause de ma mère, j'avais pris conscience du fait qu'il était beau que j'allais lui sauter dessus ou l'épouser.

Je n'allais quand même pas bien. Vivre avec Draco Malefoy devait sérieusement m'avoir dérangé quelques neurones. En venir à le trouver beau. Bon, d'accord, il l'était. Mais si je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, pourquoi le remarquais-je maintenant ? Certainement parce qu'avant j'étais aveuglée par ma haine et mes aprioris envers lui et qu'en vivant dans sa maison, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était pas aussi horrible que je le pensais...

Mais même en ayant pris conscience de cela, pourquoi avait-il désormais un tel impact sur moi ? Pourquoi son souffle tout à l'heure m'avait-il fait frissonner plus que jamais ? Pourquoi voulais-je qu'il m'ait embrassée ? Et plus ? Pourquoi étais-je là, sur mon lit, à me repasser en boucle la scène qui venait de se passer ? À songer que s'il avait voulu faire plus que m'embrasser, j'aurais accepté ? A me rendre compte que je voulais bien être volontaire pour vérifier le mythe de Ginny ? Et surtout, pourquoi rêvais-je de lui maintenant ?

o0O0o

_Tadam! Et voilà, Mione a cessé de se voiler la face : Draco est sexy ! Bon, elle l'a pas dit comme ça, mais c'est l'idée générale ^^ Il paraît que je m'identifie trop à elle, du style à « _il me donnait presque envie de lui sauter dessus sur place pour m'adonner au pire des péchés »_ … J'm'identifie pas ! C'est Mione qui le pense ! Bon, et je m'identifie un peu p'être aussi... Mais c'est mes persos qui me volent mes pensées alors ! Et du flirt qui commence... Haca! Les choses sérieuses bientôt ?_

_Audace, qui est contente d'avoir réussit à contenir un minimum ses délires dans ses notes..._


	6. Chapter 6 : Découverte

_Disclaimer : Rah... J'vous l'ai déjà dit! J'suis obligée de le refaire ? Ça me brise le cœur vous savez... Alors... Dr.. Draco n'est pas à moi. Il est beau, il est blond, il est parfait (et même narcissique =p) mais il n'est pas à moi. Pourtant, avec toutes ces caractéristiques, il pourrait être tout droit sorti de mon cerveau. Mais il est à JKR. Sniff'. Et elle veut pas me le laisser. Elle a tous les autres ! Moi je veux juste beau blond...Bon et l'histoire est à moi. J'ai quand même ça. J'peux faire faire à beau blond tout ce que je veux dedans... ça remonte un peu le moral. Même s'il est pas à moi... Bouh !_

_Bon, sinon j'ai adoré vos reviews, merci à tout le monde. Mais, j'ai maintenant un ENORME problème. J'suis accro ! J'veux d'autres reviews ! Mais c'est très bizarre comme addiction, je peux être en manque, mais aucun risque d'overdose.. Si c'est pas génial ça ! Bon.. Roulement de tambours.. Place à l'action !_

o0O0o

_**Chapitre 6 : Découverte**_

o0O0o

Je m'éveillai en sursaut. Dix-huit jours que ma mère m'avait fait remarquer la beauté de Malefoy. Deux semaines et demie que chaque matin je me levais en sueur, ayant passé la nuit à rêver de lui. Merlin ! Mais que vous ai-je fait ? Pourquoi fallait-il que vous ayez décidé de vous acharner sur moi ? J'en étais au point où j'insonorisais ma chambre le soir avant de me coucher, ne sachant pas si mes cris de mes songes se répercutaient dans la réalité. Fantasmer sur lui, c'est déjà horrible, alors qu'il l'apprenne, sûrement pas.

De plus, que Morgane me pardonne, s'il était seulement à moitié aussi doué en vrai que durant mes nuits, le mythe de Ginny était parfaitement fondé...

Secouant la tête, je me repris. Hors de question que j'essaye la réalité. Que je sois attirée par lui passe encore, il était assez sexy pour que je ne m'en veuille pas, mais imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une minute de coucher avec ? Fantasmer ne me réussissait pas... Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Depuis que je faisais de tels rêves, je ne me montrais plus en nuisette devant eux le matin. Je crois que ça leur manquait... Mais je ne le faisais plus, espérant naïvement que ça puisse changer quelque chose...

Une fois douchée, je descendis, m'attendant à trouver les deux comparses comme tous les matins, mais seul Zabini était là.

« Où est Malefoy ? »

« Convoqué au Ministère. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demandai-je.

« Inquiète, Hermione ? » Fit narquoisement le Serpentard de malheur.

« Curieuse, Blaise. » Répliquai-je, ignorant la petite voix intérieure qui me disait qu'il avait raison. Que nous soyons devenus presque amis, ok, l'avouer, non.

« Pas grand chose, quelques questions sur les méthodes Mangemorts de la part des Aurors qui sont sur la piste des derniers résistants sûrement.. Je vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir d'autre... »

« Bien. Tu sais quand il va rentrer ? »

« Je vais vraiment croire que tu t'inquiètes, Hermione... »

« Blaise, soit gentil et garde tes commentaires débiles pour toi. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Malefoy. »

« C'est ce que tu prétends... »

« Non Blaise, c'est ce que je pense. »

« Bien Hermione, si tu préfères te voiler la face... »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en repartant. Qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir nous mettre ensemble ? Franchement... Ils en devenaient presque lassants, à la fin.

« Je vais travailler sur son dossier. » Ajoutai-je en quittant la pièce.

o0O0o

Deux heures plus tard, je sortis de mon bureau sans avoir vraiment avancé. J'avais passé deux heures à lire des publications et je n'avais toujours rien trouvé. Merry m'envoyait le maximum d'information, mais nous stagnions toujours, comme si une information nous manquait. Ou comme si nous négligions l'importance de l'une d'elles. J'avais passé le stade où je sortais d'une séance de travail énervée. Maintenant, je commençai à désespérer et Malefoy le voyait bien. Ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que moi. Donc soit il m'évitait, soit il me refaisait le même coup que le soir où nous étions rentrés de chez mes parents. Morgane, faites-le arrêter ou je ne répondrais plus très longtemps de moi. Et il m'approchait beaucoup, beaucoup trop près. C'était quasiment au dessus de mes forces. Si je m'écoutais, je lui sauterais dessus sans prendre le temps d'aller dans une chambre…

Frustrée - et pas seulement pas mon incapacité à avancer sur sa maladie en un mois passé - je redescendis sans savoir ce que j'allais faire. Heureusement pour moi, le prétexte parfait pour me changer les idées m'attendait sur la table : une invitation pour le bal qui célébrerait un mois plus tard la victoire d'Harry - et la nôtre aussi mais les gens ont tendance à l'oublier - sur Voldemort cinq ans plus tôt. Dire qu'un mois plus tôt j'aurais tout fait pour ne pas penser à ce bal. Sans plus attendre, je trouvai Blaise, lui annonçait ma sortie, et transplanais, direction chez Ginny.

« Mione! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je voulais voir comment tu allais » Dis-je en lorgnant son ventre « Et j'ai aussi reçu l'invitation pour le bal, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller faire du shopping et se chercher des robes vu qu'aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour de congés. »

« Je sais pas Mione... J'ai pas envie de m'acheter une robe dans laquelle je rentrerais plus dans un mois. Tu te rend compte que je ne peux plus enfiler un seul jean ! C'est horrible... »

« Gin' ! Calme-toi. C'est normal je te signale, tu es enceinte. Dis-toi que ce n'est pas toi qui grossit mais le bout d'chou qui est dans ton ventre, et pour ta robe on peut toujours en choisir une à laquelle on appliquera un sort pour l'agrandir le soir du bal. Comme tu peux le faire avec tes jeans. Ça te va ? Et puis ne me dit pas non : c'est un après-midi shopping que je t'invite à faire. Et je t'offre le déjeuner en prime. »

« J'ai pas le droit de refuser, c'est ça ? »

« Si, mais je t'emmène de force dans ce cas... » Dis-je en riant.

o0O0o

En fin d'après-midi, après avoir passé un bon nombre d'heures dans les magasins et acheté de quoi devoir investir dans une nouvelle armoire, nous prîmes place dans un café pour reposer nos pieds et papoter un peu. Le shopping, puis les ragots. C'est fou comme à partir du moment où un fou furieux Mégalo n'en veut plus à votre meilleur ami et le reste du monde, vous pouvez vous montrez futile.

« Bon, Mione... Toi et Malefoy ? »

« Quoi, moi et Malefoy, Gin' ? Rien, rien du tout. » Répondis-je vite. Trop vite.

« Mione... Tu rougis... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Dit-elle en s'excitant sur son siège.

« Oh.. Gin'.. » Fis-je en regardant autour de moi si personne ne nous écoutait « Rien, il ne s'est rien passé.. »

« Et c'est ça qui te pose problème ? »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas de lui mais... Merlin, ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau ! »

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

« On.. Flirte plus ou moins. Je ne le laisse pas gagner, mais c'est frustrant Gin'. Très frustrant. »

« Mione... »

« Gin', c'est bon.. C'est purement physique quoi... C'est juste que j'en ai assez. Je ne trouve pas de quoi il peut bien être atteint, je suis sexuellement frustrée et ce Dom Juan de pacotille vient m'embêter, c'est tout ! »

« Tu es sûre que c'est purement physique Mione ? »

« Gin'.. » Dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que se soit ? On se déteste. Non, on s'est détestés et maintenant on se supporte. Donc oui, c'est purement physique. Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit autre chose ? »

« Je sais pas Mione, je trouve juste que tu es toujours sur la défensive quand on parle de lui... Même si tu l'as détesté, il s'est expliqué et tu lui as pardonné.. Ne me dis pas le contraire » Ajouta-t-elle alors que j'allais parler « Tu lui as pardonné sinon tu ne chercherais pas à le soigner avec autant d'acharnement. Donc même si tu l'as détesté et lui as pardonné, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu restes aussi... Braquée quand on parle de lui. J'ai passé quelques minutes à lui parler et j'ai vu qu'il avait changé, alors que toi, tu refuse de l'avouer. »

« Gin', quand bien même lui aurai-je pardonné, c'est juste une attirance physique. Ok ? Et je ne refuse pas d'avouer qu'il a changé... C'est juste que l'idée m'est bizarre. J'ai toujours cette impression qu'il n'est pas le même homme que celui qui m'insultait et pourrissait mes années à Poudlard... On peut plutôt parler de ton mariage ? » Demandai-je en sachant pertinemment que ce sujet permettait d'évincer tous les autres.

« Bien sûr Mione ! On compte le faire peu après le bal, histoire qu'on ne voit pas trop que je suis enceinte. Je voulais le faire avant mais le délai est trop court, ce ne serait pas parfait. Il faut absolument qu'on s'occupe de ta robe de demoiselle d'honneur. J'ai demandé à Luna aussi, on devrait passer la voir. Si elle est libre on peut faire ça maintenant tu ne croies pas ? »

« Si, Ginny... » Fis-je, heureuse qu'elle ait oublié Malefoy et mon pseudo attachement pour lui...

Nous quittâmes donc le café, moi en écoutant Ginny babiller sur le jour qu'elle attendait depuis ses onze ans, et transplanâmes vers la maison de Luna.

o0O0o

S'il existe une personne dont on puisse dire que sa maison est à son image, c'est bien Luna. Nous apparûmes devant une maison qui était indéniablement sorcière, le seul fait qu'elle tienne debout devait être dû à la magie. De son toit qui penchait beaucoup trop vers sa droite à son porte en forme de tête de "Nargole", en passant par son paillasson en poils de "Tranchesac Ongubulaire" comme elle nous l'expliqua si bien en nous faisant rentrer. Et l'intérieur n'en était pas moins loufoque, surtout lorsqu'elle nous présenta ses anguilles - nommées Sevie et Minnie, allez savoir à qui elles faisaient référence, d'après Luna il s'agissait de deux personnes ayant vécus une histoire d'amour tragique - comme des "Aquavirius".

Après Poudlard, Luna avait reprit le _Chicaneur_, où elle avait d'ailleurs embauché Ginny, qui tentait de freiner ses folies. Celui-ci n'en avait que plus de succès, à mon grand étonnement. Elle nous parla pendant quelques minutes de l'armée d'Héliopathes que le Ministère développait en cas d'attaque de Joncheruines, puis nous proposa un thé. D'un commun accord, Ginny et moi refusâmes et l'invitâmes à se joindre à nous pour aller trouver nos robes pour le mariage. Elle accepta en marmonnant quelques mots sur Sevie et Minnie qui allaient avoir besoin d'être nourries...

Nous allâmes dans la boutique de mariée du Chemin de Traverse, où nous fûmes accueillies avec de grands sourires... Eh bien oui, faire la robe de la fiancée du Survivant est assez lucratif pour que les vendeuses se forcent à faire des sourires hypocrites et à retenir les remarques du style "Oh, la robe est devenue trop serrée à la taille, il faudrait vous calmer sur les gâteaux ou vous ne rentrerez plus dedans !". Oui, j'ai toujours tenu en haute estime les boutiques de mariage...

Alors que Luna et moi étions debout sur des tabourets, bras écartées, et que les vendeuses qui nous avaient été assignées faisaient voltiger autour de nous des morceaux de tissus, sous les yeux émerveillés de Ginny, ma co-demoiselle d'honneur, engagea la conversation :

« Tu sais Hermione, j'ai appris chez qui tu vivais désormais... J'ai toujours pensé que vous feriez un beau couple.. »

« Luna ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as su ça, mais il est juste mon patient ! Par Morgane, pourquoi voudrais-je sortir avec lui après Poudlard ? »

« Vraiment... En fait, je croyais que son attitude était due au fait qu'il ne pouvait pas t'aimer, ni même t'apprécier... Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien ? Vous auriez fait un si joli couple... Les Ronflak Cornus que j'ai croisés dans mon jardin m'ont pourtant assuré que c'était le cas... » Soupira-t-elle en descendant de son perchoir, vu que Ginny avait enfin décidé de quelle couleur seraient nos robes : Bleues. On avait de peu évité le rose sur lequel elle avait tout d'abord flashé. Dire que j'ai failli me balader dans une robe meringue rose. Morgane m'avait tout de même épargné ça de la part de Merlin. Ouf.

Nous nous séparâmes à la sortie du magasin, Ginny ayant décidé de repasser plus tard avec sa mère et Luna devant nourrir Sevie et Minnie et se préparer au cas où Minnie attendait bien des petites anguilles de son cher et tendre. Je repartis vers mon lieu de résidence en entendant les dernières paroles de ma meilleure amie, qui n'allait pas tarder à cesser de l'être.

« Hermione ! N'oublie pas que si Luna est bien souvent totalement à l'ouest, elle est aussi très observatrice... »

o0O0o

Arg ! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ? Me demandai-je en allant ranger mes nouvelles acquisitions dans ma chambre. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les amener à penser qu'on puisse se mettre ensemble ? Ce n'est pas comme si on avait eut une liaison torride ou comme si on était irrémédiablement attiré l'un par l'autre et qu'on se trouvait toutes les qualités du monde car on était fou l'un de l'autre ! Il y a avait, je devais le concéder, une certaine tension entre nous, mais elle était due à ma frustration et à sa beauté. Rien de plus. Et franchement, Malefoy, des qualités ? En dehors d'être assez sexy pour faire se damner la Vierge ?

Même si c'était une qualité non négligeable, ça ne faisait pas tout. Je n'ai jamais été une fille attendant le prince charmant, mais même si ce devait être le cas, Malefoy n'a rien du prince charmant... _En dehors du fait qu'il soit un beau blond aux yeux gris-bleus_..

Ah Hermione ! Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à Malefoy. Du moins y penser autrement que comme mon patient. Quand bien même je serait réellement intéressée par lui, ce ne serait pas déontologique. Je ne couche pas, ne sors pas, avec mes patients. Je ne devrais même pas flirter avec... Sauf que je savais que je n'arriverais pas à m'arrêter de le faire...

Patient ! Malefoy est un patient ! Un patient avec une jambe malade, qu'il me fallait guérir. Même s'il faisait un patient très sexy.. Non ! Juste un patient. Voilà. Maintenant, j'allais retourner dans mon bureau, réfléchir encore sur le cas de Malefoy, ne pas trouver de réponse, mais, au moins ça m'empêcherais de penser à lui comme à un patient sexy.. Non ! Respires Hermione, respires. Bien.

Je rentrai dans mon bureau, puis repris le dossier que j'avais annoté. Encore une fois, je n'obtins pas de résultat. Tout était trop flou. Je manquais vraiment d'informations. Il fallait que je parle à Malefoy... Sans lui sauter dessus, s'entend. Je descendis donc et pris la direction de son bureau, en espérant qu'il était rentré.

« Malefoy ? Tu es là ? » Demandai-je en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Je le découvris assis sur son siège, les coudes appuyés sur son bureau et l'air perdu. Il me répondit sans même quitter des yeux le meuble.

« Oui Granger... »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Ça a à voir avec le Ministère qui t'a convoqué ? »

« Ne fais pas comme si ça t'intéressait, Granger ! » Dit-il en abandonnant son air d'enfant perdu et en me regardant en colère.

« Et si c'était le cas Malefoy ? Serait-ce si extraordinaire que je puisse m'inquiéter pour toi ? » Annonçai-je avant de me rendre compte de mes paroles.

Il paru surpris un instant puis se calma et me répondit.

« Oui Granger, ça paraitrait extraordinaire... Et le Ministère m'a convoqué pour me parler du Manoir. Ils vont bientôt faire quelques travaux pour le transformer en musée, donc j'ai une semaine pour y aller et récupérer ce que je veux... »

« Et tu ne sais pas si tu veux y remettre les pieds. » Devinai-je.

« Oui.. Tu n'es pas la seule à y avoir de mauvais souvenirs, vois-tu. Tout ce que j'ai vu là-bas, tout ce que j'ai reçu, tout ce que j'ai fait... J'aimerai tellement pouvoir tout effacer. » Dit-il en soupirant. Je pris conscience que lui aussi était hanté par les fantômes de son passé « Bon, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? »

« Ta jambe. Je voudrais être sûre que tu m'aies tout dit Malefoy. »

« Bien sûr que je t'ai tout dit Granger. Je tiens à guérir figures-toi. » Me répondit-il en se redressant.

« Je sais, Malefoy, mais même un détail qui te parais d'une toute petite importance, je ne sais pas... Il me manque une donnée Malefoy. »

« Je t'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire, Granger, si tu es aussi forte qu'on le dit, tu devrais trouver, non ? » Ajouta-t-il méchamment en se levant.

« Malefoy ! Je te signale que si je ne trouve pas, c'est que je n' en ai pas assez pour trouver. Alors au lieu de me dire juste "ce que tu as à me dire", dis-moi tout ! » M'écriai-je, en colère « Je m'épuise à chercher ce que tu peux bien avoir, alors si tu me caches quelque chose, dis-le ! »

« Granger ! Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu t'épuises vois-tu ! Tu passes combien de temps à lire ? Ou à sortir faire du stupide shopping avec tes idiotes d'amies ? Hein Granger ? » Cria-t-il en me plaquant au mur, un bras m'enserrant la gorge « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Que cette putain de jambe me fait continuellement souffrir ? Que c'est aussi douloureux qu'un Doloris ? Que c'est encore pire quand je dois la trainer derrière moi parce qu'elle est comme stupéfixiée ? » Demanda-t-il alors que je commençais à étouffer « C'est ça que tu veux entendre Granger ? Que je souffre à un point tel qu'il m'arrive de me demander si la mort n'en serait pas préférable ? »

« Malefoy... Re.. Relâches-moi » Balbutiai-je d'une voix étranglée.

Se rendant compte de sa position, il s'écarta vivement de moi. Portant une main à ma gorge douloureuse, mais elle m'importait peu, je continuai d'une voix rauque.

« Je... Je crois que je sais ce que tu as. »

o0O0o

_Vous êtes vraiment tous des pervers ! Le chapitre dernier, j'ai dis ''choses sérieuses'' et tout le monde pensait qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus ! Et bien oui, c'est prévu. Mais pas tout de suite ^^ Là, c'est sérieux -à la fin- par rapport à sa blessure. Et ça continue après. Beau Blond ne peut pas rester infirme toute sa vie, donc il est temps d'essayer de le guérir... Mais, comme je dis.. Essayer... Suspens, suspens. Oui vous me haïssez, mais rassurez vous, ce que vous ressentez maintenant n'est rien face à ce que vous ressentirez à la fin du chapitre 7. Après ça se calme. Donc pour les choses sérieuses telles que la bande de pervers que vous êtes l'imagine, c'est pas tout de suite.. Mais ça avance ^^ Sinon, j'vais pas vous en vouloir d'être que des pervers car, comme le disait Gin' il y a quelques épisodes, ''et moi donc !''_

_Donc, the next chapter.. The next week ? Si je peux. J'vous promet juste une chose, comme je l'ai déjà dit, la frustration de la fin de ce chapitre n'est rien face à celle du prochain._

_Audace, qui développe ses penchants sadiques en cultivant le suspens, lecteurs haïssez moi, tant que vous me lisez !_

_**A tous ceux qui me haïssent et veulent savoir ce qu'est vraiment la maladie de Draki-chouuu** (Vive les gourdasses et les surnoms débiles) j'ai par deux fois -je crois- mentionné dans les chapitres précédent quelque chose qui pourrait vous mettre sur la voie. Ajouté au monologue de notre beau blond préféré, vous pourriez presque deviner de quoi il est atteint... Mmm. Alors après, qu'est-ce que vous gagniez si vous trouvez... Disons.. Le chapitre 7 -non bêta lecturé- en avant première pour le premier qui trouve ! C'est pas chouette ça ?_


	7. Chapter 7 : Guérison

_Disclaimer : La flemme de le réécrire, y a déjà 6 chapitres alors allez voir avant, y a un nom qui revient tout le temps, JKR, j'vous laisse deviner ce qu'elle vient faire la dedans..._

Sorry for le retard ! C'est impardonnable -surtout vu comment fini le chapitre 6- mais vous me pardonnez ? Nan ? Si.. Soyez gentils ! Pardonnez-moi ! Et pis c'est pas ma faute ! C'est les vilains profs qui donnent trop de devoirs aux gentilles bêta lectureuses ! Et puis vous allez me pardonnez... Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais dit à certains que je pensais faire une dizaines de chapitre. Et ben on est plutôt partis vers la quinzaine. Donc quatorze ou quinze. En comptant un épilogue prévu et déjà écrit dans ma tête ^^ Je sais comment ça va finir na na neureeeuhh ! Comment ça c'est normal vu que je suis l'auteureuh ? Mais euh ! Non, c'est pas normal, au début je savais pas, maintenant je sais ! Donc, voilà, le chapitre 7! Enfin ^^

o0O0o

_**Chapitre 7 : Guérison ?**_

o0O0o

Je sortis au pas de course du bureau et montais les marches quatre à quatre pour me précipiter dans la bibliothèque. Pourvu que j'ai raison. Par Morgane, si mon idée s'avérait vraie, alors la solution aurait été sous mes yeux dès le début ? Quelle idiote ! C'était tellement évident.

« C'était par là. Morgane, où sont donc passés ces fichus bouquins ? » Marmonnai-je, alors que Malefoy et Blaise me rejoignaient.

Je retrouvai le rayonnage sur lequel j'avais jeté mon dévolu lors de ma première visite, un mois plus tôt.

« Pas celui là non plus, mais où sont-ils... »

Les deux Serpentards étaient derrière moi, attendant dans un silence quasi-religieux de voir ce que mon éclair de génie donnerait... Je lâchai un énorme cri lorsque je trouvai le livre, me précipitai vers un bureau, le posai dessus et me mis à le parcourir fébrilement.

« C'est ça ! C'est exactement ça Malefoy ! » Dis-je en levant mon regard vers lui « Il nous suffit de trouver qui a pu avoir connaissance de ces idées, on va le voir et... » Je m'arrêtai de parler en remarquant son regard glacial - comme à Poudlard - mais aussi effrayé « Que.. ? »

« Granger » Prononça-t-il d'une voix blanche « Ce livre appartenait à mon père. »

o0O0o

« Mais enfin, Harry ! On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose ! » Tempêtais-je en marchant en long et en large dans le salon « Et Malefoy, parle! Dit n'importe quoi si ça t'amuse, mais parle ! »

« Granger » Annonça-t-il, prononçant ainsi ses premiers mots depuis la révélation « Je viens d'apprendre que la personne à cause de qui ma vie m'a paru si misérable depuis cinq ans et à cause de laquelle je vis tous les jours avec l'impression constante de me prendre un Doloris est mon père. »

« Je sais, Malefoy ! Mais par Merlin reprends-toi ! Harry va nous obtenir un passe-droit pour Azkaban, on va aller lui rendre visite, il va nous dire comment te guérir et ça ira. Je te laisserais même lui en coller une si ça te soulages. »

« Mione » Me coupa mon meilleur ami « Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer à Azkaban, les visites sont impossibles... »

« Harry ! Je me fiche de tout ça. Tu m'as demandé de guérir Malefoy, je le ferais. Quitte à devoir entrer illégalement en prison. »

« Ravi que tu prennes ma guérison autant au sérieux Granger... »

« C'est pas ta guérison qui m'importe, c'est de quitter au plus vite cette maison. Et mes statistiques je te rappelle, même si tu veux encore me pourrir la vie, je ne te laisserais pas me baisser mes stats. Harry tu fais quelque chose qu'on puisse entrer à Azkaban avant ce soir ! »

« Mione ! Je ne peux pas, je n'ai aucun droit sur la justice. Et si c'est pour Malefoy, ça passera encore moins ! »

« Eh bien révélez sa condition d'espion de guerre s'il le faut ! Et toi fait jouer ton titre de Survivant, Harry ! Que ça te serve un peu ! Par Merlin, agissez ! »

o0O0o

Trois heures, quelques pots-de-vin, un peu de charme et d'autorité ministérielle plus tard, Malefoy, Blaise et moi apparûmes devant la prison sorcière. Lugubre était le mot qui la décrivait le mieux. Une haute tour triangulaire qui se dressait au beau milieu d'une mer agitée. Les flots qui venaient s'écraser à son pied, les trois pointes de son sommet qui s'élevaient vers le ciel, tout semblait s'accorder pour donner au lieu une atmosphère froide. Je compris, devant cette vision, pourquoi la prison était à ce point réputée. Même sans les Détraqueurs pour garder les prisonniers, personne n'aurait pu souhaiter une visite ici. Je frissonnais lorsque nous passâmes la porte ; si je m'étais écoutée, j'aurais fait demi-tour sur le champs et serait allée m'enfoncer sous ma couette, avec un livre et une plaquette de chocolat.

Cependant, j'étais là en tant que Médicomage pour guérir mon patient, or je ne reculais devant rien pour mes patients. J'étais aussi une Gryffondor, et je ne comptais pas déshonorer le fameux courage de ma maison... Même si ça faisait froid dans le dos.

Un Auror nous accompagna jusque la cellule de Lucius Malefoy, il nous donna les recommandations d'usages, mais, sur ordre d'Harry, ne rentra pas avec nous et attendit dehors.

Je poussai la porte, suivie de mes deux comparses. Recroquevillé dans un coin et attaché au mur se trouvait Lucius Malefoy. Si je n'avais pas su que c'était lui, je ne l'aurais pas reconnu : il avait perdu toute la splendeur dont il se vantait autrefois, son visage s'était encore plus émacié, ses yeux ne brillaient plus de la lueur sadique qui les caractérisait, ses cheveux avaient virés au blanc et pendaient sans aucun ordre sur ses épaules. Toutefois lorsqu'il nous aperçu, il retrouva la hargne qui avait été sienne.

« Eh bien, Draco... J'avais cru que tu serais plus rapide à trouver. Tu es vraiment encore plus idiot que je ne le croyais. Trahir le Maître ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Imagine un peu la honte que tu aurais attirée sur nous si cela avait été découvert ! Et maintenant tu batifoles avec des Sangs-de Bourbe ? De pire en... » Ne put-il terminer car Malefoy lui avait décroché une magnifique gifle.

« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! » Dit-il, prenant ma défense « Et tu veux savoir ce qui m'a pris ? Je vous détestais, voilà ce qui m'a pris. Toi. Tante Bellatrix. Voldemort. »

« Ne prononce pas son nom ! »

« Si, je le prononce ! Parce qu'il n'est rien ! Et que toutes les conneries que tu m'as apprises sur le sang ne sont rien non plus ! Tu n'es plus rien ! Comment peux-tu réellement continuer à croire à ça, quand tu vois où ça t'a amené ? »

« Blaise, calme-le. » Murmurai-je au jeune homme en voyant Malefoy perdre son sang-froid.

Alors que Blaise prenait son ami dans un coin pour le ramener à la raison et éviter qu'il ne tue son père, je m'adressai au prisonnier.

« Comment le guérir ? »

« Parce que vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous le dire ? Vous êtes vraiment une imbécile de Sang-de-Bourbe, Miss Granger... Mais vous, comment l'avez-vous découvert ? »

« Je ne pense pas que vous allez me le dire non, mais j'ai d'autres méthodes si vous ne vous montrez pas coopératif Monsieur Malefoy... » Ajoutai-je avec un grand sourire à son encontre « Quand à comment le découvrir... Votre fils m'a fait remarquer quelque chose qui m'avait échappé, c'est tout. Paralysie et Douleur. Stupéfix et Doloris. Rouge et Doré. Deux sorts mais un seul rayon orangé. J'avoue que c'est tout de même un coup de chance que j'aime lire ne pensez-vous pas ? Car lors de ma emménagement avec votre fils et votre ex-femme, la première chose que j'ai faite fut de parcourir votre bibliothèque. Puis de lire deux recueils qui m'intéressaient sur les possibilités de fusion de deux potions ou deux objets magiques en un seul... Recueils qui étaient à côté de leur homologue à propos de deux sorts en un. Après ce ne fut pas difficile de tirer des conclusions. Maintenant, allez-vous vous montrer gentil et nous dévoiler vous même comment vous avez fait et comment guérir votre fils ? »

« Certainement pas, Sang-de Bourbe ! Puisque vous êtes si intelligente, trouvez toute seule ! Vous croyiez vraiment que j'allais vous le dire ? »

« Bien sûr que non, mais je me devais de vous le demander avant de passer aux méthodes de rustre. »

« Eh bien faites! Montrez-moi vos méthodes Miss Granger ! Qu'allez-vous faire ? Doloris ? Impérium ? Ne soyez pas idiote, je sais y résister... »

« Je ne suis pas idiote, Monsieur Malefoy... » Dis-je doucement en sortant ma baguette « _Legilimens_ ! » Fis-je en entrant dans ses souvenirs.

_Lucius Malefoy à 15 ans, lançant son premier Doloris sur un moldu... À 17, parlant à Voldemort... __À 18, recevant la Marque... À 20, épousant Narcissa dans un mariage arrangé... À 24, voyant naître __son fils et reportant sur lui tous ses espoirs... À 25, voyant disparaître son Maitre et réussissant à échapper à Azkaban... À 30, infligeant à son fils une éducation stricte à coup de sorts... À 39, voyant réapparaître le Seigneur des Ténèbres... À 41, observant avec fierté son fils se faire apposer la Marque... Une année plus tard, découvrant avec horreur que ce même fils espionne pour le __compte de l'Ordre du Phénix... Cherchant un moyen de faire souffrir celui qui le déshonore... Lisant l'étude sur la fusion des sorts... Mettant en place un sortilège mi-Doloris, mi-Stupéfix... Pendant la Grande Bataille, voyant son fils rejoindre le camp adverse... Jetant à la chair de sa chair le sort qui, il le sait, lui sera plus douloureux que la mort... Le voyant se tordre de douleur, puis se relever... Connaissant un moment le sentiment de remord, puis se remettant à tuer sans vergogne... Se faisant emprisonner à Azkaban après la mort de son Seigneur.. La solitude de 5 années... Une étincelle de sentiment en voyant son fils entrer dans la cellule... De la colère quand à la présence __d'une Sang-de-Bourbe avec lui... Une question pour sa guérison... Réminiscence d'un carnet caché dans son Manoir où est noté la méthode pour... Lucius Malefoy torturant des moldus... Les supplications d'une mère... Des cris de douleurs d'enfants... Des viols... Le cadavre d'une jeune fille, égorgée après qu'il se soit amusé... Le regard d'une fillette qui aura tenté de lui échapper... Sa joie quand il l'a tuée..._

Brusquement, je réussi à m'extirper de ses souvenirs, puis me mis à trembler, incapable de parler. Je regardais l'homme qu'il était, et revoyais les yeux gris de la fillette, le visage blanc taché de sang de la jeune fille... Je sentais Malefoy et Blaise à mes côtés, cherchant à me sortir de mon mutisme. Je revoyais cette mère qui tentait de protéger ses enfants. Je revoyais ces gamins qui criaient sous la force des Doloris. Je me retournai et rendis mon déjeuner avant de quitter la pièce en titubant, cherchant à m'éloigner de ce monstre.

o0O0o

Dans un état second, je suivis l'Auror qui nous raccompagna à l'entrée puis m'accrochai à Malefoy pour transplaner. Je laissai les deux Serpentards me guider au salon, m'asseoir dans un canapé et me faire servir une tasse de thé. Je voyais. J'entendais. Et pourtant devant mes yeux restaient ces images sorties des souvenirs de Lucius Malefoy. Comment ? Comment pouvait-on faire ça ? Comment un homme pouvait-il infliger ça à un autre ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser à de telles atrocités ? Comment avait-il pu prendre du plaisir à ça ?

« Granger ! » Me criai Malefoy, me faisant enfin réagir « Ça va ? »

« Non Malefoy » Murmurai-je d'une voix cassée « Ça ne va pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Je... Tu ne veux pas savoir Malefoy.. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir... »

« Peut-être » Fit-il doucement « Mais toi, tu dois en parler. »

Je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air de réellement s'inquiéter. Ils avaient l'air inquiets, corrigeai-je en regardant Blaise qui acquiesçait aux paroles de son ami. Et ils avaient raison. J'avais besoin d'en parler.

« Lui. Lui tuant... torturant... même violant... J'ai vu les visages de ses gens. » Fis-je ramenant mes genoux contre moi et en les enserrant de mes bras. « Je.. C'est horrible. J'ai vu leurs visages. Leurs yeux. J'ai entendu leurs supplications. Et... Et j'ai ressenti ses sentiments... Il en est fier ! Il est fier de ces horreurs ! Il... Il a aimé faire mal. Il a réellement voulu faire mal, tuer, torturer, violer... » Dis-je en laissant libre court à mes larmes et mes sanglots.

Je senti une paire de bras se serrer autour de moi. Malefoy ou Blaise, peu m'importait : c'était un soutient quel qu'il soit. Je me laissais aller à cette étreinte réconfortante, j'en avais besoin. Les larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues, mes mains agrippaient, comme une bouée de secours, la chemise contre laquelle ma tête était posée. Je sentais que celui qui me tenait passait ses mains dans mes cheveux, le long de mon dos, pour me calmer. J'aurai souhaité ne jamais avoir vu ces images, j'aurai préféré avoir ignoré tout cela. Et pourtant, une petite voix me disait que si j'avais le choix de le revivre, je le ferais. Pour guérir Malefoy.

Lorsque j'eus assez repris mes esprits pour identifier le parfum du corps contre lequel je me blottissais comme celui de Malefoy et remarquer que son comparse était parti, je continuai sur une note plus joyeuse.

« J'ai aussi vu comme te guérir Malefoy. Il a écrit dans un carnet les recherches qu'il a fait. Et la méthode de guérison. Mais... Il te faudra aller à ton ancien Manoir. Finalement le passe-droit du Ministère te servira. » Continuai-je, pragmatique, en me relevant - à regrets - et essuyant mes larmes « Le carnet est caché quelque part dans son bureau. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

« C'est déjà bien Granger. J'irais. Merci de ce que tu as fait. »

« Pardon ? » Demandai-je, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Merci. C'est tout. Je sais que ça t'as coûté de venir habiter ici. Maintenant que je vais guérir tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. »

« Malefoy, tu n'es pas encore guéri. Je n'abandonne pas un patient quand j'ai trouvé ce qu'il a et comment le guérir mais seulement une fois qu'il a complètement retrouvé sa santé. Tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi comme ça. Si tu ne réussissais pas à guérir ça baisserait mes statistiques, je te l'ai déjà dit ! » Fis-je en tentant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Mince alors ! J'espérais pourtant... »

« Quand comptes-tu aller au Manoir ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je viendrais. »

« Granger. Tu en as déjà fait beaucoup, ce n'est pas la peine. Et tes souvenirs qui y sont rattachés ne sont pas particulièrement joyeux non ? »

« C'est certain que les Doloris de ta tante ne sont pas l'idée même que je me fait de la joie... Mais tes souvenirs non plus ne le sont pas.. Comme ça on sera deux. Et je suis ton Médicomage, je vais jusqu'au bout de ce que je fais. »

« Bien.. Alors si tu acceptes, j'aimerais boucler ça au plus vite. Je pensais y aller maintenant. »

o0O0o

Nous apparûmes devant le Manoir. Fidèle à mes souvenirs, il se dressait sur l'horizon, tout aussi triste et sans vie que l'était la prison. Finalement, Lucius Malefoy ne devait pas se sentir trop dépaysé. Sans vraiment prendre la peine d'admirer le paysage, Malefoy et moi avançâmes vers la porte, aucun de nous ne souhaitant passer plus de temps que nécessaire sur le lieu.

Devant cette vision, je repensai à la seule fois où j'avais mis les pieds dans cet endroit. Je sentais encore ancrés en moi les sortilèges de Bellatrix Lestranges. Je revivais ses Doloris. J'entendais les cris qui m'échappaient sans que je m'en rende compte. Je me rappelais ses paroles remplies de haine. Ses questions sur l'épée et toute la volonté qu'il me fallait pour ne pas lui répondre. Mes supplications qu'elle ignorait. Je me souvenais de la douleur, de la haine que j'avais pour cette femme, de l'impression d'être déchirée de partout, de celle que la mort serait préférable à la vie si la souffrance ne s'arrêtait pas. Je me souvenais de toutes mes pensées. Pensées. Comme si l'on pouvait penser logiquement quand on a l'impression d'être arrachée de l'intérieur. D'être tirée de tous côtés. D'être un brasier humain. Comme si on pouvait simplement être, quand on est pris par la pire des douleurs au monde. Sentant mon malaise, Malefoy me serra brièvement le bras, lui aussi peu réjouit par l'idée de rentrer à l'intérieur.

M'annonçant que les sortilèges de sécurités contre les intrus avaient été levés, il entra sans se préoccuper d'un quelconque danger, me tirant ainsi de mes souvenirs désagréables, et partis dans une direction. Supposant que c'était celle du bureau de son père, je le suivis. Nous traversâmes de nombreuses pièces, toutes froides et austères, et je plaignis Malefoy d'avoir grandit dans une telle atmosphère.

Il s'arrêta dans un couloir et ouvrit une porte donnant sur une chambre. Ignorant où j'étais, je restai à l'extérieur en comprenant qu'il puisse avoir besoin de faire son propre pèlerinage. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en s'excusant, m'expliquant qu'il s'agissait de son ancienne chambre, puis me guida jusqu'à une autre aile du presque château et nous fit stopper devant une porte en bois brut.

« C'est là. » Se contenta-t-il de dire.

« On y va ? »

« Je n'y suis jamais entré... Je suppose que les Aurors l'ont fait. Ils ont du supprimer les sorts qu'il avait mis. Attends » Ajouta-t-il alors que je tendais la main vers la poignée « Je voudrais le faire. »

Je me reculai pour le laisser passer. Il resta quelques secondes la main en l'air, puis ouvrit d'un geste vif la porte et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce. Impersonnel. C'était l'impression première que dégageait le bureau. Alors que dans un bureau normal, on y trouvait des photos, un joyeux bazar dans lequel seul son propriétaire s'y retrouve, celui-là était froid, à l'image du Manoir et de son Maître. Un coup d'œil aux étagères et tiroirs vides suffit à nous faire comprendre que les Aurors avaient emportés tous les dossiers. Heureusement, ce que nous cherchions n'en était pas un.

« Là. » Dis-je en désignant du doigt l'unique tableau de la pièce, qui représentait un serpent sur un fond aux couleurs des Malefoy et avec leur devise épinglée en dessous. _Pas du tout narcissique_. « Seul un Malefoy peut l'ouvrir. Il y a un mécanisme mais je n'ai pas vu lequel. »

Malefoy s'approcha du tableau et caressa de sa main la tête du serpent, qui sortit alors du tableau alors que je faisais un bond en arrière.

« Alors Granger ? On a peur des serpents ? »

« Non, Malefoy. Juste de ceux qui sortent miraculeusement d'un tableau. »

« C'est un procédé normal dans la famille. Mon père me l'avait expliqué alors que j'avais neuf ans. Seul un descendant Malefoy peut être totalement accepter par le serpent, sauf si on lui a dit de ne pas lui faire confiance. »

Je regardai l'animal posé sur les épaules de mon patient. Je n'ai rien contre les serpents, mais plus ils sont loin de moi, mieux je me porte. Je m'approchai du tableau qui avait laissé apparaître dans le mur une cachette et attrapai le petit carnet qui s'y trouvait puis me retournai pour demander à mon compagnon de partir. Sauf que je le découvris se faisant étrangler.

« Malefoy! _Evanesco_ » Fis-je en pointant le reptile de ma baguette « _Anapneao_ » Ajoutai-je vers Malefoy pour faire respirer ce dernier.

« Merci Granger... Faut croire que mon père lui avait demandé de ne pas m'accepter. Tu as le carnet ? »

« Oui. Remets-toi debout et sortons d'ici. On le regardera à la villa. » Dis-je en l'aidant à se relever.

o0O0o

Nous parcourûmes en silence les grands couloirs, nous dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. D'un commun accord, nous ne parlions pas, conscients que ni le lieu ni le moment n'était propices aux questions. Nous voulions juste sortir au plus vite, rejoindre une zone où le transplanage était possible, repartir à la villa et, là-bas, trouver comment le guérir.

Sauf que Merlin en avait toujours contre moi. Et que cette fois, il nous envoya comme messagers quelques vieux amis.

« Draco ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ma tante » Répondit-il, sur la défensive « Que faites-vous là ? Je vous croyais en fuite. »

« Je l'étais. Mais... Nous avons eut vent de ta visite à ton père, mon neveu. » Susurra-t-elle en lançant un regard aux trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient « Nous souhaitions te voir Draco... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, nous voulions savoir quelle raison t'avait poussée à aller lui rendre visite... Et nous voulions te parler. Le Maître a peut-être été défait par cet avorton de Potter, mais ses idées restent. Nous pensions t'offrir de nous rejoindre quand tu as été innocenté, sans que l'on sache pourquoi, mais tu as disparu dans la nature... Et voilà que 5 ans plus tard tu réapparais, va voir ton père, reviens au Manoir et tout ça en compagnie d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Cracha-t-elle en me regardant « Il faut croire que tu n'es pas aussi fidèle au Maître que nous le pensions... »

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester fidèle à un mort tante Bella. Et évitez d'insulter mes amis je vous prie. »

« Tes amis ? Tu considère cette Impure comme une amie Draco ? » Demanda-t-elle hystérique, ses yeux ayant toujours cette lueur de folie d'autrefois « Dans ce cas... _Endoloris_ ! » Fit-elle à mon encontre alors que ses trois comparses attaquaient Malefoy.

o0O0o

Cette Douleur.

Ses yeux fous.

Cette Souffrance.

J'avais déjà vécu cela.

Ce brasier qu'il me semblait être.

J'avais mal.

Je voyais à mes côtés Malefoy se battant contre trois ex-Mangemorts expérimentés.

L'air me semblait se raréfier.

J'observais Malefoy perdre peu à peu sous les attaques de ses adversaires.

Je regardais ma tortionnaire.

Comment des valeurs désuètes pouvaient engendrer autant de folie chez un être humain ?

Je sentais des cris s'échapper de ma gorge.

Comment la vie pouvait-elle être aussi douloureuse ?

Je vis Malefoy recevoir un _Sectumsempra_ sous le regard victorieux de sa tante.

Je senti mes larmes couler.

Mon corps ne paraissait plus être.

Je le vis s'effondrer à terre.

Trop de douleur.

Mes yeux papillonnaient.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ma vie m'échappait.

Un sort. Une femme. Folie. Horreurs.

Un bruit.

Je sombrais dans le néant.

o0O0o

_Bon, je sais que Molly a tué Bella. Mais j'l'aime cette psychopathe moi. Donc j'ai décrété qu'elle reviendrait... Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'allais en faire un perso principal. Elle apparaît là et peut-être une autre fois... Mais j'l'aime bien moi. Elle est géniale comme folle inhumaine et sadique... Ah, oui, je précise que c'est d'elle que je parle là. C'est pas parce que sa description me va à moi aussi que je parle de moi ^^_

_Ensuite, j'suis allée voir la première partie du tome 7 au ciné ! Eh bien..J'ai vraiment du embêter les gens assis derrière moi. J'étais avec 7 amis, et à côté de moi, celle avec qui je peux pas m'empêcher de commenter le film. Donc à chaque séquence un peu émotion, on prenait nos écharpes pour faire semblant d'être touchées, mais on était éclatées. Et quand on pleurait, c'était de rire. La scène où Ron s'excuse auprès d'Hermione... Arg. C'est niais. M'enfin, j'vais pas vous gâcher le film. Il est bien quand même, les effets sont cool. Même en simple spectatrice, j'aime pas les transplanages ! Par contre, je déteste là où ils coupent ! Nan ! Veux la suite. Peux pas attendre juillet moi ! Ah, et ils nous arnaquent aussi, sur le site de mon ciné, c'est marqué que le film dure 145 minutes, soit 2h25 (pour ceux qui, comme mes amis, pensent que ça fait 1h45.. Hum.) sauf qu'au bout de 2h10, c'est fini. Et on a la haine, parce que même en sachant ce qu'il se passe après, on veut la suite !_

_Enfin, en parlant de suite, je vous avais dit que le chapitre 7 était pire que le 6. Pouvez pas vous plaindre, vous étiez prévenus. N'empêche, moi j'aime bien cette fin. Ça vous dit pas que j'arrête ma fic ici ? Nan ? Mais pourquoi ? =p Bon, d'accord, je continue. Donc j'essaye de vous poster le prochain chapitre au prochain week-end, mais ça dépend de nos gentils -imaginez le ton ironique- professeurs et de la masse de travail dont ils veulent nous assommer. Sérieusement, ils croient qu'il y a combien d'heures dans une journée ? _

_Audace, qui déteste les profs qui donnent trop de devoirs alors qu'elle voudrait écrire, écrire, écrire et embêter ses bêtas-lectureuses_


	8. Chapter 8 : Réveil

_Disclaimer... Vous le savez déjà alors je me répèterais pas. Et si c'est pas le cas, tant pis, débrouillez vous. Y a l'histoire à moi et le reste c'est de la culture fondamentale pour toute personne qui se respecte._

_Bon alors je vais vous épargner un long blabla... J'ai eut comme l'impression que vous vouliez la suite, donc la voilà._

o0O0o

_**Chapitre 8 : Réveil**_

o0O0o

_Douleur extrême_

_Regard fou_

_Vie qui s'échappe_

_Pourquoi voudrais-je la retenir ?_

_Brasier sous ma peau_

_Qu'est-ce qui me ferait rester ? _

_Larmes sur mes joues_

_Sectumsempra prononcé par une voix lointaine_

_Ami qui tombe à terre_

_Malefoy_

_Une bonne raison de m'éveiller ?_

o0O0o

J'ouvris doucement les yeux. Ces murs beiges, tristes. Ces posters impersonnels. Ces sièges inconfortables. Sainte-Mangouste. Je savais reconnaître l'hôpital où j'officiais. Que faisais-je là ? Je sentis mes mon corps douloureux. Pourquoi étais-je courbaturée ? Je tentai de remonter dans mes souvenirs. Dans quelle aventure m'étais-je encore embarquée ? La porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière.

« Miss Granger ! Vous êtes réveillée ! » S'écria-t-elle en me voyant, comme si je n'avais pas pu faire moi-même cette constatation.

« Effectivement. Que m'est-il arrivé ? »

« Vous.. Vous ne vous souvenez pas Miss ? » M'interrogea-t-elle.

« Si je vous le demande c'est que non. »

« Je vais prévenir votre Médicomage Miss.. » Dit-elle en repartant.

Eh bien, ça m'avançait beaucoup. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que je faisais là...

« Miss Granger ! Emma m'a prévenu que vous vous étiez réveillée. Ce n'est pas trop tôt Miss.. Alors comme ça vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez fait ? Amnésie post-traumatique... Probablement temporaire. » Annonça le Médicomage qui entra dans la pièce avec un grand sourire.

« J'ai aussi fait Médicomagie donc je sais ce que j'ai Docteur. Maintenant soyez gentil et dites moi comment je suis arrivée ici ? Et il y a combien de temps ? Vous avez dit "pas trop tôt". » M'inquiétais-je.

« Calmez-vous Miss. Vous avez passé trois jours dans le coma. Mais c'est assez normal vu le choc que vous avez reçu... Et puisque vous avez fait Médicomagie, vous savez que c'est à vous de vous rappeler toute seule de ce qui vous a amené ici. Nous allons faire prévenir vos amis, ils se sont beaucoup inquiétés. Ils seront bientôt là. Emma va vous faire quelques tests pour que nous soyons sûrs que tout va bien. »

Un choc ? Quel choc ? De plus, il est parfaitement normal que mes amis ce soient inquiétés, ils sont justement des amis... Idiot de Médicomage. Je comprends pourquoi les gens n'aiment pas les hôpitaux, si quand on est patient on est quasiment ignoré. Il n'aurait pas pu me dire ce qui m'était arrivé plutôt que de me laisser ruminer mes pensées pendant que l'autre infirmière au sourire débile me parlait comme à une gosse de cinq ans... Merlin, dans quoi m'avez vous encore mise ?

o0O0o

« Mione ! » S'écria mon amie en se jetant dans mes bras « Si tu savais combien j'ai engueulé Harry pour t'avoir mise dans ce pétrin ! C'est entièrement sa faute si tu as du revivre ça! »

« Gin', qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

« Oh Merlin ! Alors c'est vrai ? Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas ? » Fit-elle en fondant en larmes dans mes bras.

« Ginny, ça va.. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je retrouverais la mémoire, c'est pas dramatique... Eh, reprends-toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Demandai-je face à l'attitude inhabituelle de ma meilleure amie.

« Excuses moi Mione... C'est le bébé, je suis au bord des nerfs en permanence... »

« Tu es enceinte ? » M'écriai-je « Mais.. Et fiancée ? » Ajoutai-je en voyant la bague à son doigt « Merlin, combien de temps ai-je oublié ? »

« D'après les Médicomages, un peu plus d'un mois.. Vu que tu leur a dit que ton dernier souvenir c'était Harry venant te parler... Tu... Tu ne te rappelles même plus que je suis enceinte ! Même plus que je t'ai demandé d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur.. » Dit-t-elle en montant dans les aigus « Oh Merlin Mione! »

_Enceinte... Demoiselle d'honneur... Mythe... Rires... Harry tombant dans les pommes... Harry me parlant de mon nouveau patient... Une colère immense face à ce nouveau patient...Une maladie étrange... Une visite en prison... Une crise de larmes... Un retour sur un lieu chargé de souvenirs... Des retrouvailles avec de vieux ennemis... Un sortilège Impardonnable bien trop connu... Un sort mortel lancé sur un corps..._

« Malefoy ! » Hoquetai-je sous la force des images qui me revenaient.

« Oui il est aussi ici... Oh ! Hermione ! Tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens ? »

« Ginny ! Comment va Malefoy ? Il... Il a reçu un _Sectumsempra_ ! Et que fais-je ici ? Il y avait Bellatrix Lestrange ! »

« Mione ! Malefoy va bien. Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? » Demanda-t-elle, repassant en mode marieuse.

« Non Ginny ! Enfin, je l'ai vu se prendre un des pires sorts qui soit ! J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter un peu. Et Lestrange ? Comment on est arrivés là ? »

« Zabini s'est rendu compte que vous étiez partis. Il pensait que vous attendriez un peu. Il s'est dit que ça pourrait être dangereux, pas comme vous qui n'y avez même pas songé, et a fait prévenir Ron, qui a emmené une équipe d'Aurors. Ils sont arrivés juste à temps. Lestrange et les trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient sont à Azkaban. Et Ron vous a immédiatement fait transportés ici. Les Médicomages disent que c'était vraiment juste pour Malefoy et toi tu étais évanouie, sans qu'on sache quand tu te réveillerais... » Dit-elle en me laissant voir l'étendue de son inquiétude et refondant en larmes.

« Eh Gin... Viens là. » Fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras « Je vais bien... » Finis-je en la berçant doucement.

Une fois Ginny calmée et repartie, j'eus droit à mon lot de tests en tout genre et d'infirmières mielleuses. On ne se demande plus pourquoi les gens n'aiment pas les hôpitaux à partir du moment on l'on a été patient. En plus de l'ambiance morbide s'entend. Tout heureux que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, mon Médicomage vint se pavaner en me disant que c'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu. Et si Ginny ne m'avait pas parlé de tout ça, je me serais aussi rappelée ? Il y a des fois où on se demande si les gens ont un cerveau. Il y a des fois où l'on sait que ce n'est pas le cas.

o0O0o

« Malefoy ? » Demandai-je en ouvrant les yeux le lendemain matin.

Ce dernier dormait dans le fauteuil à côté de mon lit. Au son de ma voix il s'éveilla.

« Granger. » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix endormie.

En me voyant éveillée, il se redressa. Nos yeux se croisèrent. Chocolat contre acier. Inquiétude de chaque côté. Sentiments refoulés.

« Ça va ? » Fîmes-nous en cœur.

Deux sourires un peu tristes. Situation cocasse.

« Toi d'abord Granger. Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. Et toi ? Le_ Sectumsempra_ ? »

« Ça va. Après tout, c'est pas la première fois. Le_ Doloris_ Granger ? »

« Déjà vécu aussi... Il y a pire. »

« Pas pire que ceux de ma tante. Je le sais. Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Moi oui Malefoy. Mais toi ? Tu l'a peut être déjà vécu, mais Harry ne lance pas ses sorts avec autant de haine que les Mangemorts. »

« Disons que l'idée de devoir ma vie à Weasley est plus insupportable que le fait que j'aurais pu y passer... »

« C'est sûr que pour Sa Majesté Malefoy, avoir une dette envers un Weasley doit être le comble du difficile. » Ironisai-je « Tu aurais sûrement préféré mourir. »

« Granger, t'en fais pas, je l'ai gentiment remercié et j'ai été poli. Tu vois que je ne vais pas te faire honte Maman. »

« Idiot. » Fis-je en souriant.

« Tant que je reste beau... » Me répondit-il.

« Drake ! Je savais que tu serais là. Alors Hermione, la forme ? » Demanda Blaise en entrant dans la pièce.

« Blaise... J'ai reçu un Doloris de Bellatrix Lestrange, me suis évanouie et j'ai passé trois jours dans le coma. Tout ce que tu trouves à me demander c'est "la forme" ? »

« Ben je pars du principe que si tu es réveillée, c'est que tu vas bien... Alors, comment va notre insupportable colocataire, Drake ? »

« Toujours aussi chiante Blaise, même ma tante ne peut rien faire contre ça... Il y a des cas désespérés que veux-tu ? »

« Merci bien. » Fis-je, faussement vexée, en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine « Je vous signale quand même que l'insupportable est dans cette pièce. »

« Quelle insupportable ? » Demanda Harry qui entrait dans la pièce « Malefoy, Zabini. »

« Harry ! Défends moi ! Ils se sont ligués contre moi ! Pas vrai que je suis adorable ? »

« Euh... »

« Je crois que tu as ta réponse Granger. » Ricana le Serpentard.

« Pff.. Espèce de traitre ! »

« Comment vas-tu Mione ? »

« Fais donc comme si ça t'intéressait. Bien, merci. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Si je vous le dis c'est que je vais bien. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? J'ai déjà reçu des Doloris de cette folle, je survivrais. »

« Je sais Mione, c'est ça qui m'inquiète. Tu avais beau faire comme si tout allait bien, ce n'était pas le cas. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. »

« Je vais bien Harry. On est allé au Manoir, on a pris ce qu'on voulait, on a juste fait une rencontre inopportune. Le carnet ? Où est passé le carnet Harry ? »

« Le journal que tu avais sur toi ? Il avait été mis avec tes affaires. Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda-t-il en me l'apportant.

« Le carnet que tenait Lucius Malefoy quand il a crée ce sort. Il a normalement dû noter à l'intérieur le remède. »

J'observais le cahier que je tenais entre mes mains. Un carnet comme n'importe quel autre. Je levai les yeux vers Malefoy. Croisai son regard rempli d'espoir. L'ouvrit.

o0O0o

« Merlin ! Comment est-on censé trouver tout ça ? » S'exclama Blaise, résumant parfaitement la situation.

Je regardai dans la pièce. Harry perplexe devant la liste d'ingrédients dont nous avons besoin, n'ayant jamais rien compris aux potions. Blaise ébahi par la difficulté de la potion à faire. Malefoy... Malefoy dont le regard se teintait peu à peu de désespoir... 

« On trouvera. » Affirmai-je.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir Granger ? Tu sais comme moi combien ces plantes sont difficiles à trouver. Voire même impossible. Avec en plus cet ingrédient que ni toi ni moi ne connaissons. Si les deux élèves les plus brillants de Poudlard, des années où nous y étions, ignorent de quoi il s'agit, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

« Pas besoin de cracher ton venin Malefoy. J'ai toujours guérit mes patients et tu ne seras pas une exception. »

« Pourquoi un tel acharnement me guérir Granger ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Nous interrompit Harry, m'évitant ainsi de répondre à cette question que je me posais moi même.

« La liste d'ingrédients pour la potion de guérison Harry. Tu n'as jamais été très assidu en cour, mais sache que si certains sont faciles à trouver, les _Mauves douces_ ne poussent que chez des Centaures - ce qui rend assez difficile leur cueillette - et les _Géraniums dentus_ sont quasiment impossibles à trouver, car ceux qui vont en chercher terminent souvent sans leurs bras du fait qu'elles mordent lorsqu'on les sort de terre. Et ni Malefoy ni moi ne savons ce que sont les _Larmes du Soleil de l'Âme_. »

o0O0o

Trois jours plus tard, je sortais de Sainte-Mangouste et me réinstallais dans la villa. Blaise était allé acheter la plupart des ingrédients pendant que Malefoy et moi purgions notre peine à l'hôpital. Cependant, il nous manquait bien les trois que j'avais nommés.

« J'ai fais le tour des apothicaires d'à peu près le monde entier, mais personne n'a ni _Mauves douces_ ni _Géraniums dentus_. Ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais fou à leur en demander. » Dit Blaise lorsque nous lui demandâmes.

« Ce n'est pas étonnant. Ils sont rarement utilisés et tout le temps pour des potions servant la Magie Noire. Et à propos des _Larmes du Soleil de l'Âme_ ? Rien ? »

« Rien. J'ai demandé à chaque fois mais personne ne sait. »

« D'accord. Bon, cherchons d'abord à récupérer ce qu'on connait. Où pourrait-on trouver des ingrédients rares et malsains ? »

« Dit comme ça, j'aurais volontiers dit chez moi Granger. Mais je doute qu'y retourner soit une super idée. »

« Très drôle Malefoy. En dehors de la demeure de ton paternel ? »

« Hum.. Si Severus avait été encore en vie, je serais allé le voir. »

« Rogue ? »

« Oui. Mais le ministère a fouillé sa maison. Il n'y a plus rien. »

« Rogue... Il avait des ingrédients à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, pourq... Tu penses à Poudlard ? »

« Quel meilleur endroit pour y garder des choses rares ? De plus, il y a des Centaures dans la forêt interdite, on peut toujours y aller en dernier recourt pour les _Mauves douces_. »

« Tu es vraiment suicidaire. Aller dans la forêt ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu en as de mauvais souvenirs de la première année que tu dois en avoir peur Malefoy. » Fis-je, amusée par la grimace étant apparue à la mention de ce moment.

« Je n'en ai pas peur. »

« Bien. Donc vous allez venir avec moi voir le Professeur McGonagall et si elle ne sait pas où on peut trouver les plantes, on va faire une balade en forêt. Et ne faites pas cette tête, j'y suis allée assez souvent pour pouvoir vous dire que ce n'est pas si horrible. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais Granger, suicidaire. »

o0O0o

Nous arrivâmes par transplanage devant les grandes grilles du château. Même en y ayant passé six ans, j'étais toujours impressionnée par la beauté qui s'en dégageait. Les immenses tours, les remparts, la falaise plongeant sur le côté, vers le lac... Toute cette immensité, la magie qui l'entourait... Alors que j'aurais pu passer des heures à contempler ce qui fut ma seconde maison pendant plusieurs années, les deux garçons qui m'accompagnaient poussèrent les grilles et avancèrent en direction de la porte, m'enjoignant silencieusement de les suivre.

Avec une certaine nostalgie, je le fis et nous parcourûmes les quelques centaines de mètres qui nous séparaient de l'entrée. Alors que nous allions passer la grande porte, Rusard arriva et nous demanda d'un ton sec la raison de notre présence. Ronchonnant - certaines choses ne changeront jamais - il nous conduit jusqu'au bureau de la directrice et nous y fit entrer en grommelant contre les jeunes qui ne respectaient plus rien.

Lorsque l'escalier arriva à hauteur du bureau, le Professeur McGonagall eut un rare sourire en me voyant, qui se transforma en quasi-grimace quand elle aperçu les deux Serpentards.

« Hermione ! Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? Oh ! Excusez-moi, comment allez vous d'abord ? J'ai appris ce qui vous était arrivé. Cette femme est vraiment horrible. »

« Je vais bien Professeur. Puisque vous savez que nous avons été attaqués, vous devez savoir aussi que Malefoy est mon patient. » Supposai-je.

« Oui, je l'ai ouï dire. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

« Eh bien, pour le guérir il nous faut faire une potion, mais il nous manque certains ingrédients. Je me demandais si vous possédiez des _Mauves douces_ ou des _Géraniums dentus_ ? »

« Il me semble que notre nouvelle Professeur de potion a quelques _Géranium dentus_. Vous devrez aller la voir. Il s'agit de la nièce du Professeur Chourave, Miss Gray, elle est bien plus appréciée que ne l'était votre parrain. » Ajouta-t-elle en direction de Malefoy.

« Cela ne m'étonne pas Professeur McGonagall. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

« Mais pour les _Mauves douces_ je suis désolée, les Centaures ont toujours refusé de nous laisser en couper... »

« Ce n'est rien Professeur, je vous remercie tout de même. » Fis-je en me levant « Nous allons aller voir le Professeur Gray si elle possède quelques _Géraniums dentus_. Oh, et juste une chose, avez-vous déjà entendu parler des _Larmes du Soleil de l'Âme_ ? »

« Hum.. Non Hermione, jamais. Pourquoi ? »

« C'est aussi un ingrédient. Mais nous demanderons au Professeur. » Ajoutai-je en ouvrant la porte.

« Messieurs, si vous voulez vous promener dans les couloirs, mettez vos capuches, je vous prie. Les élèves se poseraient trop de questions s'ils vous voyaient. »

o0O0o

Malefoy nous fit descendre dans les cachots, où se trouvaient les appartements du Professeur de Potions, et cette dernière nous ouvrit quand nous toquâmes à un tableau représentant un vieil homme, habillé au couleurs de Serpentard, écrivant une lettre. Le Professeur Gray était une jeune femme brune et mince aux magnifiques yeux d'un bleu profond. Mais ce qui me frappa fut son sourire lorsqu'elle ouvrit sa porte. Ça faisait très bizarre de voir un Professeur de Potion sourire quand on avait eut Rogue pendant six longues années.

« Entrez. Minerva m'a fait prévenir par un elfe que vous veniez. J'ai fait amener du thé, vous en voulez ? »

« Oui, merci. » Répondis-je alors que mes acolytes acquiesçaient aussi.

« Asseyez-vous. » Fit-elle en désignant d'un geste désinvolte les fauteuils « Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Nous cherchons un _Géranium dentus_. » Annonçais-je, allant droit au but « Le Professeur McGonagall a dit que vous pourriez en avoir. »

« Des _Géraniums dentus_ ? Oui, bien sûr. Puis-je me permettre de vous demander pourquoi ? »

« Comme vous le voyez, Malefoy a une jambe paralysée. » Dis-je en désignant mon patient « C'est un ingrédient de la potion qui le guérira. Pouvons-nous vous en prendre une ? »

« Bien sûr ! Je ne m'en sert pas. Aucune de mes potions ne nécessite leurs utilisation alors je serais ravie que cela puisse aider quelqu'un. Attendez ici, je vais en chercher une. Je reviens vite. »

« Et voilà. » Fit-elle en rentrant dans la pièce, les maints chargée d'un petit géranium, identique à ceux moldus, mais maintenu sous cloche pour ne pas être mordu par ses dents acérés.

Je pris la plante, la rapetissais et la mis dans ma robe.

« Je vous remercie Professeur Gray. Nous sommes aussi à la recherche de _Mauves douces_. En possédez-vous ? »

« Des _Mauves douces_ ? Non, je suis désolée. C'est un tel gâchis, les Centaures en font pousser des centaines et refusent de nous en laisser un ou deux exemplaires... Ce serait pourtant formidable à travailler en cours... »

« Ce n'est rien. Nous en trouverons nous-même. Juste une dernière question, connaissez-vous les _Larmes du Soleil de l'Âme_ ? »

« Des _Larmes du Soleil de l'Âme_ ? Cela ne me dit rien non... Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous aider plus. »

« Vous nous avez déjà fait beaucoup Professeur. » Terminai-je.

o0O0o

Nous sortîmes du château, et je me dirigeai vers la forêt Interdite.

« Devons-nous en conclure que tu n'as pas changé d'avis à propos de la balade suicidaire, Granger ? »

« Tu m'as dit ne pas avoir peur Malefoy, alors tu n'as aucune raison de refuser de venir. »

« Je boite, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante ? »

« Pas dans le sens où notre petite promenade de santé a lieu justement pour que tu arrêtes de boiter. »

« Et moi je suis obligé de rester Hermione ? »

« Vu le manque de discrétion dont tu as fait preuve, Blaise, je me doute que tu préférerais rester avec le Professeur Gray, mais il s'agit de ton meilleur ami donc tu vas rester avec nous. » Dis-je en pénétrant dans le sous-bois.

« Et où on va exactement, Granger ? »

« Nulle part Malefoy, on cherche un Centaure. »

« Euh.. Tu sais quand même que les Centaures sont belliqueux et que si on leur demande leur avis, on obtiendra jamais ces foutues plantes ? »

« Je sais. Mais tu proposes quoi Malefoy ? On va direct là où ils font pousser leurs plantes et on leur en vole ? »

« C'est déjà mieux, oui. »

« Eh bien, si tu sais où ils font pousser les _Mauves douces_, montres nous le chemin. »

« Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas où on doit aller ? » Me demanda-t-il horrifié « Mais je croyais que tu étais déjà entrée dans la forêt ! »

« La forêt est grande Malefoy. J'y suis déjà venue mais je ne suis pas guide forestière. »

« Guide quoi ? »

« Truc moldu, laisses tomber. Juste pour te dire que je ne sais pas où on doit aller. C'est pour ça qu'il faut qu'on trouve un Centaure. »

« Je veux bien que tu sois suicidaire, mais nous emmener avec toi, c'est un peu exagéré non ? »

« Taisez-vous tout les deux ! » S'écria Zabini « Les discutes de couple, vous les gardez pour plus tard et on cherche un Centaure. Drake, ça ne me plait pas plus que toi, mais il faut te guérir et ça passe par là. De plus, c'est suicidaire mais Hermione a suivit Potter dans toutes ses expéditions suicides et elle est toujours là - Et pas de "malheureusement" Drake, je te signale que sans elle tu boiterais à vie - On peut en supposer qu'elle a donc une certaine chance qui lui permet de s'en sortir. Bien, maintenant on marche en silence jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur un de ces adorateurs des étoiles. Ok ? Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, silence ! » Ajouta-il devant nos ronchonnements. Discutes de couple ? Non mais.

o0O0o

« Là, il y en a un ! » Dit Malefoy au bout d'une demie-heure de marche.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le quadrupède. Je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un Centaure aux cheveux noirs, déjà trop connu.

« Oh non. » Laissai-je échapper.

« Qui êtes-vous humains ? »

« Bane, je suis Hermione Granger. » Dis-je en m'avançant « Et ces deux hommes sont Draco Malefoy et Blaise Zabini. Nous voudrions parler à Magorian. Pouvez-vous nous mener à lui. »

« Hermione Granger... Tu es celle qui est venue avec cette petite femme insultante ? Pourquoi devrais-je te mener à notre chef ? »

« Je ne pense pas comme elle Bane. Je vous respecte contrairement à elle. Et nous avons une requête à lui présenter. »

« Nous n'aidons pas les humains. »

« Je le sais. Mais je voudrais tout de même lui parler. »

« Bane ? Que se passe-t-il ici ? » Demanda un second Centaure en arrivant « Hermione Granger. Je n'aurais pas cru vous revoir dans cette forêt. »

« Ils veulent voir Magorian. Ils prétendent avoir une demande à lui faire. »

« Et pourquoi ne les mènes-tu pas à lui ? »

« Ce sont des humains. Nous ne négocions pas avec eux. Rappelles-toi ce qu'a dit cette bonne femme. Ils nous croient inférieurs à eux. »

« Bane. Tous ne sont pas comme elle. Et Hermione Granger ne l'est pas. Nous pouvons toujours la mener à lui. Suivez moi. » Finit-il en se tournant vers nous avant de repartir.

Nous parcourûmes encore un certain temps la forêt, les deux Centaures nous précédant, puis arrivâmes dans une vaste clairière où se trouvaient un vingtaines d'entre eux. Nos guides nous firent attendre au beau milieu, sous les yeux curieux des autres, alors qu'ils allaient chercher leur leader.

« Hermione Granger, Draco Malefoy, Blaise Zabini. Que voulez-vous me demander humains ? » Dit un Centaure plus grand que les autres, en s'approchant de nous.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater Magorian, mon.. ami est blessé à la jambe. Nous connaissons la recette de la potion pour le guérir. Mais pour la faire, nous avons besoin de plantes précises. Je voudrais vous demander si vous pourriez nous offrir quelques brins de _Mauves douces_. » terminai-je, provocant des hoquets de surprises dans les rangs Centaures.

« Nous n'offrons pas nos plantes, humaine. Pourquoi le ferions-nous pour vous ? »

« J'en suis consciente Magorian. Mais, comme je vous l'ai dit, il s'agit d'un ami. Et si vous lui refusez votre aide, il passera sa vie avec une jambe boiteuse. Vous êtes des Centaures, je pense que vous savez mieux que nous même quelle importance peut avoir une jambe pour une personne. »

« Nous n'offrons pas nos plantes humains ! » S'écria Bane « Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir sur notre territoire. Magorian, tuons-les. »

o0O0o

_Belliqueux les Centaures ? Mais pas du tout... L'est sympa Bane non ? _

_Bon, ce chapitre n'a pas été bêta lecturé par ARnoFool, vu que son ordi a des ancêtres français : il se met en grève. Donc elle a pas pu attaquer mes erreurs. Je suis désolée si vous trouvez des bêtises, elle me fera la bêta dès qu'elle pourra et je vous changerais ça, mais je poste quand même._

_Sinon, comment vous trouvez cette fin ? C'est quand même moins pire que les deux dernières. _

_Le prochain chapitre... Ben un jour. Je crois que c'est un peu raté pour le un chapitre par semaine... Mais bon, je fais de mon mieux ! _

_Il neige ! Trop génial ! J'aime la neige, je perds dix ans d'âge mental quand y a des flocons qui tombent ! Déjà que j'en ai pas beaucoup (j'dois avoisiner les trois ans quand je suis avec mes amies...), mais alors moins dix, ça donne une Audace sautillant partout et le nez tout rouge parce qu'elle reste dehors pour en profiter. Et puis, la neige est géniale : deux heures de cours de moins par jour au lycée. Donc demain, qu'une heure de sport plutôt que deux ! Je suis tout sauf sportive. Et en ce moment je sors de mes cours de sport en comptant mes bleus, alors je suis super contente qu'on les raccourcisse. Mais ce que j'aime le plus, c'est l'impression de sérénité qui se dégage quand on ouvre la fenêtre le matin et qu'on voit les toits blancs, les flocons qui tombent, les arbres enneigés... Je trouve qu'il y a peu de paysages qui valent celui là. Du style le total contraire, la plage de sable fin. Donc j'aime la plage par 30°C et la neige par -5°. Et ouais, j'aime pas l'automne, mais saison préférée est le printemps mais mes paysages préférés sont ceux de l'hiver et l'été. Et puis sinon, on est en décembre ! J-23 Noël ! J-29 the next year ! Et ça concerne que moi, mais mon anniversaire !_

_Audace, qui aime, aime, aime la neige !_


	9. Chapter 9 : Réeducation

_Disclaimer : Baille... L'histoire est à moi, c'est la seule chose d'importante à savoir... Comment ça non ? Bon, les personnages ne le sont pas, ils appartiennent à JKR, Déesse du Potterisme, et alors ? On s'en fout des persos, c'est l'histoire qui intéresse ! Bon, d'accord on s'en fout pas des persos, c'est un Drago/Hermione ici pas un Severus/Albus -Image mentale horrible dans la tête de l'auteureuse qui a une imagination fertile. Trop fertile- donc les persos ont une importance minime. C'est comme l'univers, c'est pas important. Contentez vous de pas oublier que cette merveilleuse histoire est mienne._

_Bon, un chapitre un peu plus court, mais posté ce soir parce que j'avais envie de poster. Pas de grand moment dans ce chapitre, on guérit Dray d'une manière particulièrement douloureuse, mais c'est seulement moralement douloureux, pas physiquement. J'vais quand même pas défigurer Draco nan mais... _

o0O0o

_**Chapitre 9 : Rééducation**_

o0O0o

« Calmes-toi Bane. Hermione Granger, je comprends vos intentions. Mais qui m'assure que vous vous servirez vraiment des plantes pour guérir ce jeune homme que vous dîtes votre ami ? Nous n'avons jamais offert nos plantes, car les gens s'en servent à mauvais escient. Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que ce n'est pas votre cas ? »

« Je... Rien Magorian. Rien ne vous l'assure. Mais vous étiez là lors de la Bataille. Vous avez vu de quel côté je me battais. Vous savez que mes intentions ont toujours été bonnes. Pourquoi les changerais-je ? Je me moque de faire le mal. Je ne veux pas une potion destructrice ou vengeresse. La seule chose qui m'intéresse, c'est de guérir mon ami. Et pour cela, j'ai besoin que vous nous offriez une plante. »

« Qu'est-ce que cela nous rapporterait, à nous, les Centaures, de le faire ? Pourquoi nous aiderions-vous, alors que votre espèce dénigre la notre ? Ne niez pas Hermione Granger, vous êtes peut-être un cas à part, mais la femme que vous aviez amenée ici lors de votre scolarité en est un exemple flagrant. Pourquoi agirions-nous ? » Demanda-t-il sous le regard appréciateur de ses compagnons.

« Je... » Commençai-je, sans savoir quoi leur répondre.

« Pour le moment, rien. » Me coupa Malefoy « Mais d'ici peu, je récupérerais une certaine influence au Ministère. Assez grande pour faire passer certaines lois. Comme celles qui amélioreraient vos conditions. Ou une qui vous donnerait officiellement un territoire dans cette forêt qui est déjà votre. Un territoire qui ne soit pas sous l'influence du Ministère, j'entends. » Répondit-il sous le regard intéressé de Magorian, qui s'approcha de lui.

« Draco Malefoy. Je t'ai vu changer de camp, durant la Bataille dont a parlé Hermione Granger. Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ? Ne changeras-tu pas d'avis d'ici là ? »

« Magorian, je n'ai pas changé de camp à ce moment là, j'ai rejoint celui qui était le mien. Et vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance. J'ai souvent été lâche. J'ai souvent trahi la confiance des gens qui croyaient en moi. J'ai souvent menti. Il n'y a aucune raison qui fait de moi quelqu'un de confiance. J'ai été quelqu'un de mal. Mais j'essaie de continuellement m'améliorer. Alors, vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance. Mais la confiance est-elle quelque chose de raisonnée ? Je vous demande une faveur. À vous Magorian. À tous les Centaures qui sont derrière vous. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de me l'accorder. Mais je vous le demande quand même. Parce que je ne tiens pas à finir ma vie en boitant. Vous devez comprendre ça, je pense. Je ne vous oblige à rien, ni à me croire, ni à nous offrir des plantes. Mais je vous demande quand même d'y songer. »

« Tu es sincère Draco Malefoy. » Annonça finalement Magorian après un moment de réflexion « Cela me plait. Alors je vais te croire. Nous allons vous offrir un plant de _Mauves douces_. Et nous attendrons de vous que vous teniez les engagements que vous prenez envers nous en emportant ce plant. »

« Je le ferais. » Dit simplement Malefoy.

« Magorian ! Tu ne peux pas ! Ce sont des humains ! »

« Bane ! Silence. Je sais cela. Mais les humains ne sont pas tous les mêmes. » Termina-t-il alors que Ronan mettait entre nos mains un plant d'une fleur qui ressemblait un peu à un lilas, mais dont l'odeur se rapprochait de la lavande, en plus doux, puis nous raccompagnait jusque l'orée de la forêt.

o0O0o

Rentrés à la villa, après avoir déposé nos ingrédients dans la pièce devenue laboratoire de potions, nous nous installâmes dans la bibliothèque, afin de chercher n'importe quoi pouvant nous mettre sur la voie des _Larmes du Soleil de l'Âme_.

« On ne trouvera pas ! » S'écria soudainement Malefoy « Mon père est juste un enfoiré qui a trouvé le moyen de me pourrir la vie indéfiniment. On ne trouvera pas alors laissez tomber. »

« Malefoy ! Nous tenons enfin presque la solution et tu veux abandonner ? »

« Granger, on ne trouvera pas. Il n'existe aucune plante de ce nom. Alors mon père savait peut-être de quoi il parlait, mais nous on ne pourra pas décrypter ça. Alors arrêtes de chercher, rentre chez toi et va sauver des patients dont le père n'est pas un vrai salaud. » Dit-il en fermant le livre qu'il consultait et en laissant apparaître sur ses traits son désespoir.

« Malefoy, je ne quitte pas un patient sans qu'il soit guérit. On trouvera ce que ton père voulait dire, on fera cette potion et tu guérira. Arrêtes de désespérer. » Finis-je en attrapant sa main par dessus la table.

Il leva les yeux vers moi, sans se dégager. Résignation. Comme s'il ne croyait plus en sa guérison. Pourquoi souhaitais-je autant voir disparaître cette impression ? Pourquoi aurais-je tant voulu que le bonheur prenne sa place ? Pourquoi ses yeux me faisaient-ils un tel effet ? Songeai-je en y étant rivée.

« Ah, vous êtes là » Dit Narcissa, en entrant dans la pièce « Hermione, comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Bien Narcissa, merci. »

« Je sais quelle femme est ma sœur Hermione. Si vous avez besoin de vous confier à quelqu'un doué d'un minimum d'empathie... » Précisa-t-elle en coulant un regard vers les deux Serpentards « Je serais là. Que faites-vous ? »

« Nous travaillons sur le carnet de votre ancien mari. Nous avons recueillis tous les ingrédients sauf un, qui nous est inconnu. Nous cherchons lequel est-ce. »

« Je n'ai jamais été très douée en potion... Je me souviens d'Horace Slugorn, qui m'invitait à son club uniquement pour le prestige de mon nom et m'évitait en cours... » Ria-t-elle « Mais enfin, quel est cet ingrédient ? »

« Des_ Larmes du Soleil de l'Âme_. »

« Des _Larmes du Soleil de l'Âme _? C'est étrange, cela me rappelle quelque chose... » Réfléchit-elle, alors que ses derniers mots nous avaient scotchés à ses lèvres « Oh ! Je sais. J'avais une fois eut une discussion avec Lucius sur le langage des fleurs. L'arum représente l'âme. Ça l'avait particulièrement intéressé... Cela vous aide-t-il Hermione ? »

« Eh bien... C'est possible. L'arum n'est pas souvent utilisé en potion, mais il peut l'être. Le mot _Soleil_ désignerait alors les arums jaunes et les _Larmes_ signifient je pense que seules les pétales doivent être utilisées. » M'exclamai-je sous les yeux de Malefoy, où je voyais réapparaître l'espoir.

o0O0o

Deux heures plus tard, le temps d'aller couper des arums jaunes puis de faire la potion compliquée de Lucius Malefoy, Narcissa, Blaise et moi regardions Malefoy qui tenait entre ses mains une drôle de potion fluorescente. Compliquée et Colorée sa potion.

« Tu es certaine Granger ? » Me demanda mon patient, d'un ton dégouté, en regardant d'un air étrange son verre « C'est..._ rose_. »

« Non Malefoy, mais c'est la seule option que nous avons. Donc tu bois ce machin rose, dans le meilleur des cas tu y passes et foires toutes mes statistiques et dans le pire tu guérit et auras encore plus de temps sur cette Terre pour me pourrir la vie. »

« Rien ne pourrait me séparer de toi Granger, pas même cette potion rose ! J'aime trop t'embêter pour ça. Mais tu es sûre ? »

« Malefoy ! Tu avales ça ou je te jette un Impero et t'oblige à le faire ! »

Sous mon regard acéré et ceux moqueurs de sa mère et son meilleur ami, bien que tout de même un peu inquiets, il fit une grimace à la potion puis la but d'une traite, posa le verre sur la table la plus proche puis... s'écroula à terre !

Je me précipitai vers lui et l'examinai promptement.

« Je pense que la potion est en train de faire effet. » Dis-je afin de rassurer les deux autres qui me regardaient, à moitié affolés, en attente d'un verdict « Blaise, portes-le, on va l'installer dans son lit. »

Blaise prit son ami dans ses bras, et nous descendîmes sur les talons de Narcissa vers sa chambre.

« Je vais rester pour le veiller. Il faudra que je l'examine quand il se réveillera. » Annonçai-je en m'asseyant dans un fauteuil que j'approchais près du lit.

Blaise acquiesça et sorti alors que Narcissa prenait place près de moi. Elle me quitta une heure et demie plus tard, rongée par l'attente, en me disant qu'elle partait voir sa sœur et son petit neveu et en me demandant de lui envoyer un Patronus au réveil de son fils.

o0O0o

J'allai me replonger dans mon livre quand mon regard tomba sur Malefoy. C'était étrange, il avait l'air juste endormi. Mes yeux ne le lâchèrent plus pendant un long moment, suivant la courbe de son visage, glissant sur son torse, que Blaise avait - pour mon plus grand plaisir mais sans que je ne sache pourquoi - dénudé, puis remontant vers ses yeux gris-bleus...

« Alors Granger ? J'ai toujours besoin d'un miroir ? » Me demanda mon traître de patient qui devait m'avoir observée à le mater pendant je ne savais combien de temps.

« C'est certain Malefoy. Je cherchai ce qui pouvait bien te faire croire que tu était un tant soit peu intéressant... Mais vraiment, je ne trouve pas. » Répliquai-je en envoyant mon Patronus à Narcissa.

« Alors ? Je suis guérit Granger ? » Me demanda-t-il, sans même chercher à me contredire.

« Il faut que je t'examine. Enlèves ton pantalon. »

« Pardon ? »

« Il faut que je vois ta jambe Malefoy. Et ne sois pas pudique. Elle te fait encore mal ? »

« Euh... Non. » Fit-il en s'exécutant.

« Bien. Je suppose que tu es guéri. Mais.. » Commençai-je après avoir examiné sa jambe.

Il me coupa en se levant brusquement pour tenter de marcher. Mais lorsqu'il posa son pied au sol, il étouffa un cri de douleur et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

« Tu m'as dit que j'étais guéri ! Je ne peux toujours pas marcher. »

« Depuis cinq ans ta jambe n'a pas fonctionné ! Les muscles sont atrophiés Malefoy, c'est normal ! Ça sera douloureux un bon moment, mais avec une bonne rééducation tu seras debout en un rien de temps. J'allais te dire de ne pas te lever ! Même pas foutu d'écouter jusqu'au bout un conseil ! »

« Granger ! J'étais sensé être guéri ! Ça fait cinq ans que j'attends ça et maintenant toujours rien ! » S'écria-t-il « J'en ai marre Granger ! Je... »

Je le coupai en m'asseyant à côté de lui et en le prenant dans mes bras.

« Euh.. Tu fais quoi là ? » Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, en refermant ses bras autour de moi.

« Je te calme Malefoy. La magie permet des miracles. Tu es guérit et, avec un peu de chance, tu pourras danser la salsa au bal du Ministère mais tu ne dois pas abandonner maintenant. »

« La salsa ? Vraiment ? » Dit-il doucement, je devinais qu'il souriait.

« Bon, peut-être pas. Mais tu pourras y aller sans boiter si tu t'investit correctement dans ta rééducation. »

« Draco ! » S'écria Narcissa alors qu'elle rentrait dans la pièce accompagnée de Blaise.

Voyant notre position, Blaise haussa un sourcil alors que Narcissa nous regardait étrangement. Nous nous séparâmes vivement sous leurs regards amusés.

« Hermione, comment va-t-il ? »

« Bien Narcissa. La potion a agit, maintenant il a besoin de rééducation. »

« Vous allez l'aider ? Vous restez ici ? »

« Bien sûr. Tant qu'il n'a pas récupéré totalement sa jambe, je reste ici. » Dis-je en souriant à Narcissa, qui en paraissait grandement soulagée.

o0O0o

« Mione ! » S'écria Ginny en larmes en me sautant dans les bras une semaine plus tard.

« Gin' ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« C'est.. C'est Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? » M'écriai-je, prête à aller assassiner mon meilleur ami.

« Il.. Il.. Oublié... »

« Il a oublié quoi, Gin' ? » Demandai-je en la calmant doucement, sous les regards narquois de Malefoy et Blaise, qui semblaient ravis de la situation.

« Aujourd'hui. C'est l'anniversaire du premier cadeau qu'il m'a fait. Et il a oublié ! »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu pleurais ? » Fis-je, éberluée, alors que les deux Serpentards se tordaient de rire derrière moi.

« Oui.. » Répondit-elle d'une petite voix « J'peux dormir avec toi ce soir Mione ? »

« Gin', tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir. Ce n'est pas grave tu sais... »

« Je sais... Sauf que.. Je suis partie comme une furie après lui avoir balancé la moitié de la bibliothèque à la tête.. Et c'est pas drôle ! C'est la faute des hormones. » Ajouta-t-elle, jetant un regard noir aux deux garçons qui ne semblaient plus pouvoir reprendre leur souffle « Alors, j'peux ? Je rentrerais demain... » Fit-elle avec des yeux de chien battus. Comment je suis sensée y résister moi ?

« Oui, bien sûr Gin. »

« Et tu ne me demandes pas mon avis Granger ? » Me demanda une voix narquoise.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi Malefoy... »

« C'est chez moi, j'aurais peut-être un avis. »

« Et je ne le demande pas. Gin dormira avec moi ce soir, que tu sois d'accord ou non. Et puis, je te guéris, tu ne vas quand même pas refuser que j'accepte d'aider une amie et prendre le risque que je m'en aille... Non ? » Terminai-je en prenant Ginny par le bras et en partant dans ma chambre.

« Alors Mione, toujours pas volontaire ? » Me demanda ma meilleure amie alors que nous étions vautrées sur mon lit et papotions ragots, calomnions les hommes et parlions futur bébé.

« Pardon ? » Fis-je, n'ayant pas suivi son cheminement de pensées.

« Le Mythe ! Me dis pas que ça t'intéresse pas ! »

« Quoi ? Que.. Non ! Non Gin ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'abandonner cette idée. »

« Moui... Sauf que maintenant tu es intéressée... »

« Qu'est-ce que te fait dire ça ? »

« Tu ne nies pas. Ça me fait dire ça ! Et le fait que tu habites toujours ici. »

« Si je nie ! Je... » Commençai-je, arrêtée par le regard de mon amie. Le regard "Continues de parler et dis tout ce que tu veux, je sais ce que je dis et je sais que c'est vrai même si tu l'avoueras pas na na nèreuh !". Bon, sans le "na na nèreuh" à la fin peut-être, il arrive à Ginny d'être mature. Étonnement, c'est quand on préférerait qu'elle ne le soit pas. Je déteste ma meilleure amie. « Comment ça le fait que j'habite toujours ici ? » Repris-je.

« Eh bien, au début, tu aurais accepté n'importe quoi pour retourner vivre chez toi. Et là, ça fait une semaine que tu le pourrais, vivre chez toi et ne revenir qu'une ou deux heures par jour pour sa rééduc', et tu restes ici. »

« Je serais restée avec n'importe quel patient. » Me défendis-je, vainement.

« Sauf que c'est Malefoy. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas n'importe quel patient... »

« Et alors ? Le fait que je reste prouve que je le supporte, pas que je veux lui sauter dessus et vérifier ton Mythe. » Rajoutai-je, amenant un regard victorieux de ma meilleure amie « Quoi ? »

« J'aurais au moins réussit à te faire avouer que tu l'appréciais... » Fit-elle en un grand sourire. Manipulatrice ! « Sinon, en parlant de sa rééducation, tu en as pour encore combien de temps ? »

« Je pense qu'il sera opérationnel pour le bal. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'ainsi, dans deux semaines, tu pourras vérifier mon Mythe sans faire culpabiliser ta conscience déontologique... Tu es probablement la seule personne à en avoir... »

« Gin ! Le code déontologique est très important ! Et par Gryffondor, arrêtes un peu avec ton Mythe ! Je ne coucherais pas avec Malefoy ! »

« C'est toi qui le dit... » Me répondit-elle avant d'enchainer sur un autre sujet, plus futile et qui avait l'immense intérêt de ne pas être un Mythe quelconque se rapportant à un blondinet sexy.. Euh, à mon patient.

o0O0o

« Ginny ! Tu es là ! » S'exclama Harry en rentrant précipitamment dans ma chambre, l'air d'avoir couru un marathon avant de venir « Je t'ai cherchée partout ! »

« Eh bien, j'étais juste ici Harry. » Lui assena sa fiancée, qui avait l'air de lui en vouloir férocement.

« Je suis désolée ma chérie, vraiment. Je sais que je suis un imbécile, je n'aurais jamais dû oublier, mais excuses-moi, s'il te plaît, j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Je suis allé partout. »

« Effectivement, tu n'aurais pas dû oublier. Je ne sais pas si je vais t'excuser, tu te rends compte de ce que tu as oublié ? » Lui répondit-elle d'un ton froid, que je voyais démentit par l'étincelle d'amusement de son regard. Sauf qu'Harry était trop paniqué pour la remarquer.

« Je sais Gin, je suis un imbécile, un idiot, tout ce que tu voudras. Tu vas bien ? Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété. »

« Je vais bien. Heureusement que Mione est là, elle. Elle n'oublie pas qu'elle est mon amie et quand j'ai besoin d'elle, elle me soutient. »

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, désolé mon ange. Excuses-moi je t'en prie. »

« Mmm... Peut être. Mais n'espères pas que j'oublie cet incident au plus tôt. Ça fera une histoire à raconter à nos huit enfants les soirs de Noël... »

« Hu.. Huit ? » Balbutia Harry, blanc comme neige.

« Hum.. Oui, je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Je veux une famille nombreuse. Ma mère a eut sept enfants, donc huit au minimum. Mais je préférerais neuf. C'est plus harmonieux je trouve. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Neuf ? Euh... C'est... Très bien. Neuf, c'est très bien ma chérie. » Fit-il sous le regard de sa femme.

« Je trouve aussi. Surtout que ça fait neuf anniversaires en une année. Non, en fait, c'est une mauvaise idée. Si tu oublies nos petits anniversaires de couple, il vaut mieux éviter les enfants, tu risquerais d'oublier leurs dates de naissances. » Termina-t-elle en éclatant de rire face à la tête à la fois effrayée et vexée de son futur époux.

Harry, comprenant enfin que sa chère et tendre moitié se moquait de lui, prit une moue boudeuse et répondit à Ginny que ce n'étais pas parce qu'il avait une fois oublié une soirée qu'il oublierait tous les ans les jours importants.

« Je sais mon amour. » Lui répondit Ginny, une fois qu'elle eut réussit à se reprendre de notre crise de rire « Mais tu l'as mérité. C'est pas grave que tu ais oublié, c'est juste le premier cadeau, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais oublié plus important... Mais ne t'avises pas d'oublier un seul autre jour, où tu risquerais de le regretter... »

« Merci Ginny-chérie. » Fit-il en se penchant pour embrasser sa fiancée, devant mes yeux émus. C'est beau l'amour... Hum, reprenons. « Tu rentres à la maison alors ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'avais prévu de dormir avec Hermione, on a encore tout plein de choses à se dire. » Ajouta-t-elle, en coulant vers moi un regard qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour moi.

« Vraiment ? Je ne dors pas bien sans toi à mes côtés ma Ginny... »

« Hermione, ça ne te gêne pas ? » Me demanda ma meilleure amie, attendrie par ses hormones et son futur-mari.

« Bien sûr que non Gin'. Tu peux rentrer chez toi. » Lui dis-je, pas du tout heureuse d'échapper à la soirée qu'elle m'avait prévue, surement à parler du Mythe Malefoy et de mon envie de le tester...

o0O0o

_Et voilà... Donc comme je l'ai dit, rien de bien important ici... Mais next time. Alors le prochain chapitre, c'est du chapitre clé de chez chapitre clé. Et puis, on se rapproche de la fin aussi. Encore 4 chapitres et un épilogue. Alors forcément, pour qu'ils finissent ensembles faut bien qu'ils se passent des choses. Enfin, vous verrez quand je déciderais de vous le poster... J'aime beaucoup le chapitre 10 moi. Même si je suis pas objective, j'aime beaucoup. J'aime la façon dont j'ai réussit à transcrire les sentiments et sensations des personnages sans tomber dans la guimauve. Parce la guimauve et moi.._

_Audace, à qui ça fait très bizarre d'avoir presque fini sa fic. Très très très bizarre. Mais en même temps, ça fait penser à en écrire une autre après._


	10. Chapter 10 : Bal

_Disclaimer : Une fois n'est pas coutume, JKR a écrit le bouquin. Nan ? J'y crois pas, vous y croyez vous ? Bon, l'histoire, belle, merveilleuse, vient de l'auteur -moi- talentueuse, au style superbe... Oui bon, j'arrête._

_Juste une petite question à clare, ils avaient quoi les deux chapitres précédents selon toi ?_

_Sinon, voici voilà le chapter ten... J'vous ai promis du chapitre clé. Et ben en voilà. Enfin, selon moi. C'est un peu nécessaire à la suite quoi. M'enfin, lisez et reviewer !_

o0O0o

_**Chapitre 10 : Bal**_

o0O0o

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » Demandai-je en levant les yeux de mon livre et en apercevant Malefoy, adossé à ma porte, qui me regardait.

« Tu es amusante quand tu lis Granger... On pourrait presque deviner le contenu de ton bouquin en regardant les expressions de ton visage... »

« C'est sûr que pour Mon-Seigneur-Malefoy-Je-Camoufle-Mes-Sentiments-Derrière-Un-Masque-De-Glace ce doit être étrange... Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? »

« Une ou deux minutes... Je venais te prévenir que ton ami Potter est là pour nous donner le programme de ce soir. » Ajouta-t-il en repartant pour descendre « Tu viens ? »

« Comment ça le programme de ce soir ? » Le questionnai-je en le rejoignant.

« Il y a des fois où je doute de ton intelligence Miss-Je-Sais-Tout... Ce soir. Le Bal annuel du Ministère. Tu saisis ? Potter va m'y faire réhabiliter publiquement. Voir la tête de tout ces ministres aigris qui me méprisent... Ça va être purement jouissif. » Termina-t-il tout sourire.

« Et moi, il y a des fois où je doute de ton âge mental... Grandis un peu Malefoy... Salut Harry ! » M'exclamai-je en pénétrant dans le salon.

« Enfin Mione ! Je commençais à me demander ce que vous faisiez toi et Malefoy là-haut. » Répondit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ça fait bien dix minutes qu'il est parti te chercher, Potter et moi commencions à imaginer les différents scénarii possibles.. »

« Dix minutes ? Tu m'avais dit une ou deux, Malefoy... Et quels étaient ces scénarii Blaise ? » Demandai-je.

« Le plus probable était que tu l'ai étranglé et te sois enfuie pour ne pas te faire arrêter. À égalité avec celui ou vous vous sautiez mutuellement dessus. » Fit-il, souriant alors que je rougissais, gênée.

« C'était le scénario de Zabini, ça, Mione, je préfère ne même pas imaginer moi ! Mais il a des arguments convaincants pour cette possibilité... »

« Comme si ça pouvait arriver. » Dis-je, en cœur avec Malefoy, faisant s'agrandir le sourire de Blaise et la grimace d'Harry. Si même eux se mettaient cette idée en tête... « Bon, ce programme ? » Rajoutai-je pour changer de sujet.

« Hum... Mione, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. » Dit-il en se trémoussant « Euh... Je... »

« Harry, la dernière fois que tu as été aussi mal à l'aise face à moi, c'était pour me dire que je devais soigner Malefoy. Et tu n'as même pas osé me le dire. Alors, abrèges. Tu peux difficilement faire pire. »

« Eh bien... Disons que... J'auraisbesoinquetuacceptesd'alleraubalavecMalefoy. » Murmura-t-il à toute vitesse.

« Pardon ? »

« Je.. » Fit-il en prenant une inspiration « Il faudrait que tu acceptes d'aller au bal avec Malefoy. En tant que cavalière. »

« Quoi ? » M'écriai-je. Il avait trouvé pire.

« J'aurais peut-être mon mot à dire Potter. » S'exclama Malefoy. Bon, au moins j'étais pas la seule à me faire manipuler dans cette histoire. Ça me réconfortait. À peine.

« Je sais que cela ne vous fait pas particulièrement plaisir... Quoique Zabini pense qu'intérieurement vous êtes ravis, je ne sais pas pourquoi... Mais c'est nécessaire. »

« En quoi est-il nécessaire que j'aille à ce bal accompagné de Granger ? Ça va me gâcher toutes mes chances de drague. »

« Arrêtes de ne penser qu'à toi Malefoy, moi aussi cela peut me porter préjudice. »

« Expliques moi en quoi le fait d'y aller accompagnée du plus beau mec que tu pourras jamais avoir à ton bras pourrait te "porter préjudice" ? »

« Je serais mal vue imbécile. Je suis ton Médicomage, je n'ai même pas le droit d'avoir des relations en-dehors du travail avec toi, déjà qu'habiter ici est mal, mais alors sortir accompagnée de toi. Je vais avoir l'air de quoi ? Et, pour ton information, il existe tout plein de mecs plus beaux que toi avec qui je pourrais me balader. » Lui assenai-je avec un regard noir.

« En fait Zabini... » Intervint mon meilleur ami « Je vois sur quoi se basent tes suppositions... C'est effrayant. Et je comprends les sous-entendus de Gin' maintenant. Encore plus effrayant. »

« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Rien... Donc le bal commence à 19h, vers la demie je fais mon petit discours barbant et annonce votre participation secrète à la victoire, Malefoy et Zabini, puis vous arrivez. Zabini et Narcissa n'ont pas à être accompagnés, mais Malefoy, vu que c'est toi qui est le plus détesté, le fait de venir avec une des trois figures emblématiques de la Guerre, avec laquelle tu t'entends bien de surcroit, est nécessaire à ton image. Les gens seront plus enclins à croire que c'est vrai en voyant que tu les soutiens Mione. »

o0O0o

Je me jetai sur mon lit.

Foutu bal. Déjà que je n'aimais pas y aller les années d'avant - danser toute la soirée avec des inconnus, parler avec des vieillards cupides uniquement intéressés par mon soutient ou mon décolleté, non merci, seul intérêt : les petits fours du Ministère, délicieux - mais y aller avec Malefoy ! Foutu Harry. Foutu meilleur ami qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de me dire qu'il me soutiendrait quelques soient mes choix, aussi fous soient-ils, avant de partir.

Merlin, que t'avais-je fait ? D'abord Ginny, Andromeda, Narcissa, Luna, Merry et les regards de Blaise, et maintenant Harry ? Le soir ce serait quoi ? Ron ? Si Ron se mettait à voir quoique ce soit entre moi et Malefoy... Arg ! Ron a toujours été le dernier à remarquer ce genre d'histoire. S'il voyait quelque chose.. Mais il ne verrait rien, il n'y avait rien à voir. Strictement rien. Juste les affabulations de mes amis et de vieilles mégères en mal de ragots. Oui, j'étais méchante envers Narcissa et Andromeda. Et alors ? Elles n'avaient qu'à pas me regarder comme ça la dernière fois qu'on s'étaient vues. Ce n'est pas parce que je sortais d'une pièce avec Malefoy qu'il s'y était passé quelque chose... Sinon on se seraient envoyés en l'air tous les jours dans ses séances de rééducation, dans la bibliothèque où on a passé quelque temps, dans le jardin, dans le salon.. Bon, d'accord, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Malefoy. D'accord, il est beau, même si jamais je ne le lui dirais. D'accord, on s'apprécie un peu. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ?

Aller au bal avec Malefoy. Merlin m'en voulait vraiment. Danser avec Malefoy. Passer une soirée avec Malefoy. Passer une soirée au bras de Malefoy. Merlin me haïssait. J'avais dû accumuler des tonnes et des tonnes de mauvais karma. Existait-il pire châtiment ? Ou plus insupportable ? Avais-je côtoyé Merlin et aidé Viviane a l'enfermer ? M'obliger à vivre avec Malefoy n'était-il pas suffisant ?

« Granger ! » S'écria ledit - toujours aussi beau, ça devrait être interdit - châtiment en passant devant la porte de ma chambre « Y allez avec toi est déjà horrible en soit, alors si tu voulais bien te préparer afin que d'être un minimum jolie. Que tu ne me fasses pas honte. »

Lui faire honte ? Songeai-je en me relevant. Il allait voir si j'allais lui faire honte. Je me dirigeai vers mon armoire, en sorti la robe achetée quelques semaines plus tôt, et parti squatter la salle de bain. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge, m'effrayant moi-même. Il ne me restait pas trois heures pour me préparer ! D'un geste de baguette, je commençai à faire couler mon bain et à préparer le matériel dont j'aurais besoin pour me faire belle. Non, je ne cherchai pas à plaire à Malefoy. Je voulais lui montrer que je pouvais ne pas lui faire honte. Je me fichai de son avis.

o0O0o

Trois heures plus tard, ayant réussi à me préparer en ce court laps de temps, je descendis les marches de l'escalier avec une certaine appréhension, mêlée d'impatience. Je me sermonnai mentalement, je n'avais pas à craindre la réaction de Malefoy, je m'en fichai. Ni même à espérer qu'elle puisse être positive. Je voulais qu'elle soit positive pour lui fermer son clapet, mais je n'avais que faire de ce qu'il pensait...

J'entrai dans le salon et vis trois têtes se tourner vers moi. Deux mâchoires se décrochèrent.

« Hermione, vous êtes sublime. »

« Merci Narcissa, vous êtes vous-même resplendissante. Qui aurait crû que le rouge vous irait si bien ? » Demandai-je en la faisant rire.

Mon hôte portait un magnifique fourreau rouge, qui mettait aussi bien en valeur son teint de porcelaine que sa silhouette - encore magnifique pour son âge. Narcissa Black aux couleurs de Gryffondor ? Pourquoi pas... Vu les révélations faites, elle ne risquait pas d'être le plus grand choc de la soirée.

« Alors Malefoy, je ne risque pas de te faire trop honte ? » Rajoutai-je en me tournant vers le concerné, qui ne semblait toujours pas remis de mon apparition.

« Je crois que sa réaction veut dire qu'il n'en revient pas de la façon dont ton éclat illumine ce qui t'entoure Hermione. »

En effet, la robe que je portait me rendait particulièrement lumineuse. Bleue pâle, mettant ainsi en valeur ma peau légèrement bronzée, elle était asymétrique, s'arrêtant au milieu de ma cuisse droite et en dessous de mon genoux gauche, ne possédait qu'on bretelle sur mon épaule droite, et était cintrée sous ma poitrine, attirant ainsi les regards dessus. Je me savais belle et les réactions de Malefoy et, moins importante, de Blaise m'avaient rassurée sur le fait que ce n'était pas juste mon impression.

« Blaise, arrêtes donc de raconter n'importe quoi. » S'exclama le concerné, enfin remis de ses émotions « En effet Granger, je pense que personne ne trouvera rien à redire. »

« Est-ce ta façon de me dire que j'ai réussi à être "un minimum jolie" ? » Le charriai-je.

Pour toute réponse, il me présenta son bras et annonça que nous devions y aller, avant de transplaner sans façons vers la salle du Ministère qui nous avait été ouverte pour nous faire attendre.

o0O0o

Harry venait de finir son discours, à la fin duquel il avait présenté Malefoy et Blaise comme des membres de l'ordre et avait brièvement expliqué la situation, quand nous entrâmes dans la salle. Je me demandai ce qui choquait le plus les gens : Malefoy gentil ou moi au bras de Malefoy ? L'avantage dans l'histoire, c'est que personne ne s'est offusqué de l'outrage que faisait Narcissa aux Gryffondors vu que tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous. J'ai toujours détesté être le centre de l'attention quand cela n'était pas dû à mes compétences, à ce moment encore plus. Entre les regards incompris de certains, ceux haineux d'autres qui voyaient en Malefoy un ennemi de la guerre -et ce malgré le blabla d'Harry- ceux choqués de la majorité de la salle, ou encore ceux jaloux de certaines filles.

Merlin, elles croyaient vraiment que j'étais la cavalière de Malefoy ? Si cette idiote de Rita Skeeter osait ne serait-ce que faire une seule allusion à une relation dans la Gazette du lendemain, j'allais lui arracher les yeux. Si même le monde sorcier se mettait en tête qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous... Mais où allait le monde ?

Je croisai les yeux d'Harry. Bon, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air ravi de la tournure de la situation. Bien Hermione, on se calme, on fait un sourire tout à fait faux mais qui a le mérite d'avoir l'air de sortir d'une pub Colgate - Merci Papa et Maman dentistes - et on avance dans la fosse au lions. Même si il y a aussi quelques serpents... Bon, j'allais arrêter les jeux de mots, ça ne me réussissait pas.

« Granger, si tu voulais bien bouger... » Me murmura à l'oreille mon _cavalier_ d'une voix sensuelle, en m'entrainant dans la pièce.

Sensuelle ? Je n'allais pas bien pour trouver la voix de Malefoy sensuelle... De pire en pire chez moi. NB : En rentrant chez moi, penser à prendre rendez-vous avec un des Psychomages de Sainte-Mangouste.

o0O0o

J'avais délaissé mon très cher cavalier -ô ironie quand tu nous tiens- pour discuter avec Amelia Bones d'un nouveau projet de loi ayant pour but d'améliorer l'acceptation des Cracmols dans la société quand j'entendis l'orchestre commencer à jouer. Je me tournai pour voir Harry ouvrir la danse avec Ginny, resplendissante dans sa robe grise qui laissait apercevoir son début de grossesse. Ils étaient vraiment mignons, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre, entourés d'une centaine de personne mais pourtant dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Ils avaient l'air si amoureux. Ils étaient si amoureux...

Quelques couples se joignirent à eux et je vis une main se tendre devant moi.

« Tu danses Granger ? »

« Je danse ? »

« Si tu pouvais accepter, j'aurais l'air moins idiot à te tendre la main comme ça. »

« Mais tu es idiot Malefoy... » Souriais-je en prenant sa main et en me laissant guider sur la piste.

« Je crois que tu me l'as assez dit pour que je sache ce que tu penses... »

« La vérité est-elle blessante ? »

« Eh bien, si c'était la vérité, elle le serait... Mais j'ai demandé à ces charmantes dames » Dit-il en me montrant un groupe de jeunes femmes gloussantes habillées de robes toutes plus laides les unes que les autres « Et ce n'est pas leur avis. Il faut croire que tu n'es pas objective Granger. »

« Pas plus que tu ne l'es envers moi Malefoy... En fait non, tu préfères éviter le sujet plutôt que ne pas être objectif. Comme quand tu as évité ma question tout à l'heure, avant de partir. »

« Tu veux que je sois objectif ? Dans ce cas, tu n'es pas un minimum jolie... Tu es belle. » Me murmura-t-il.

Je levais les yeux vers lui, surprise, et croisai son regard. Gris-bleu. J'étais perdue dans cet océan. La musique n'existait plus, les danseurs autour de nous non-plus. Juste ses yeux, juste les miens. Juste ses mains sur moi. Juste sa bouche si proche de la mienne. Juste cette envie irrésistible de rapprocher nos lèvres. Juste cette pulsion indispensable à laquelle je _devais_ obéir, je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour approcher encore plus mon visage. Peu importe les gens, peu importe le monde, juste lui et moi. Cette sensation que ma vie se résumait à ce besoin de _ce_ contact. Nous nous frôlions...

Un danseur maladroit me bouscula soudain, brisant ce moment. Embarrassée, je quittai précipitamment les bras de Malefoy et me précipitai vers le buffet. Une coupe de champagne. Cul sec. Qu'est-ce que j'avais failli faire ? Ils n'auraient pas du Whisky-Pur-Feu ici ? Le champagne, ce n'est pas assez fort.

« Mione ! Tu es resplendissante dans cette robe. Vraiment on a bien fait de prendre celle... Que t'arrive-t-il ? » Me demanda ma meilleure amie en voyant mon visage.

« Je... Gin', j'ai besoin de ton aide. Viens. » Lui ordonnai-je en me dirigeant vers la terrasse, heureusement pour moi, vide.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Hermione ? »

« Je... Gin', c'est horrible. J'ai failli embrasser Malefoy ! » Fis-je en me jetant dans ses bras.

« Ah. »

« Merci de ton aide. Ça me va droit au cœur. »Murmurais-je ironiquement en me séparant d'elle.

« C'est pas ça... Je veux dire, c'est assez normal, vu combien il est mignon, vouloir l'embrasser et tester le Mythe c'est assez normal. Sauf que d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as failli le faire inconsciemment. »

« Évidemment. Comme si on pouvait consciemment vouloir embrasser Malefoy. »

« C'est peux être là le problème... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Peut-être que consciemment tu refuses cette idée mais que ton subconscient le veut... »

« Tu n'es pas Psychomage que je sache. » Répliquai-je brutalement.

« C'est juste mon avis Mione. Pas forcément la réalité. Restes un peu à réfléchir, je vais rejoindre Harry. »

o0O0o

Ce que mon subconscient voulait. Elle était drôle ma meilleure amie. Si mon subconscient voulait que j'embrasse Malefoy, alors j'étais subconsciemment folle. Oui, ça n'existe pas et alors ? Rendez-vous chez le vrai Psychomage nécessaire de chez nécessaire.

« Hermione ? Ginny m'a dit que je te trouverais là. » Fit un jeune homme roux en me prenant dans ses bras « J'espérais te voir un peu ce soir. On se parle de moins en moins... »

« Toi avec Susan, moi et mon boulot, Ron.. Je le regrette aussi. »

« Toi et ton boulot ? J'aurais cru toi et Malefoy maintenant. »

« Quoi ? Non Ron ! Pas toi ! Il n'y a rien entre moi et lui ! »

« Il n'y a rien, ou tu veux te persuader qu'il n'y a rien ? » Me demanda avec justesse mon meilleur ami.

« Je.. Il n'y a rien. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il y aurait quelque chose ? »

« Je vous ai vus. Tout à l'heure, sur la piste. Si ça ce n'est rien, je préfère ne pas voir quand il y a quelque chose. »

« C'était... C'était... C'était.. »

« Cherches pas Mione. Je sais que j'avais, pour te paraphraser, "la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café", mais Susan m'a fait changer ça. Et je t'assure qu'il y avait quelque chose. Franchement, vous dégagiez une telle tension... À se demander comment vous ne vous êtes pas encore sautés dessus. »

« Ron ! » Fis-je en rougissant « Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

« Si ça l'est ma petite Mione.. Eh ! Me frappes pas vilaine ! C'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas mes surnoms qu'il ne sont pas bien. Et pour rester dans le sujet, même si tu aimerais bien changer, ouvres les yeux. Enlèves-toi tes idées préconçues et tes frontières idiotes de la tête. Et n'oublies pas qu'on sera là quoique tu fasses. Même si je considère que la fouine est un très mauvais presque beau-frère, si c'est ton choix on l'acceptera. Tu sais... J'ai remarqué quelque chose. Dans tes yeux. Tu le regardes comme Ginny regarde Harry. Et lui comme Harry la regarde... Je vais voir Susan, réfléchis un peu Mione, c'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux. Au fait, Maman te passe le bonjour. Quand tu auras un peu de temps, passes la voir. » Termina-t-il en rentrant à l'intérieur.

o0O0o

Tout le monde s'était-il donné le mot ? Même Ron s'y mettait... Et comme je l'avais dit, Ron était toujours le dernier à remarquer ce genre de chose, même s'il s'était amélioré. Merlin ! Oui, j'étais attirée par lui. Comme l'a dit Ginny, il est assez beau pour que ce soit normal. Quelle femme -et même certains hommes sûrement- ne le serait pas. Sauf que si je me fiais à elle, alors je devais écouter la voix de mon subconscient. Et que celui là m'envoyait des rêves torrides toutes les nuits. Quoique, depuis la partie de thé avec Bellatrix, des fois mes cris étaient de douleur, pas de jouissance. Mais je ne tenais pas particulièrement à écouter mon subconscient. Aussi merveilleux que cela puisse paraître dans mes fantasmes.

Si j'écoutais Harry, je faisais comme je voulais. En même temps, depuis que sa vie n'était plus constamment menacée, Harry était tellement cool que je pourrais me mettre à fumer de l'herbe et à faire dans le triolisme qu'il ne me dirait rien... Chouette notre Ministre non ?

Et si j'écoutais mon troisième meilleur ami, je devais me débarrasser de mes préjugés. Quels préjugés ? Ceux qui disaient que Malefoy n'était pas un homme pour moi ? En même temps, si je m'en débarrassais, je n'avais plus aucune raison de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Et même si c'était certainement ce que Ron voulait que je fasse, je doutais qu'il ai tenu compte du sexe dans son équation. Ou qu'il ai voulu songer à cette idée.

Je me tournai vers la salle et l'observai. Je vis Ron et Susan en train de danser, enlacés sur la piste, si fous l'un de l'autre que les gens autour d'eux auraient pu se mettre à danser un flamenco après avoir changé leurs robes en bikinis qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu. Je remarquai Harry, discutant avec un homme que j'identifiai comme le directeur du Département des Relations Moldues - un service créé après la guerre, pour améliorer lesdites relations et faire connaître un peu mieux le monde moldu au monde sorcier - et cherchai Ginny, qui ne devait pas être loin. Je l'aperçu traversant la foule pour rejoindre son fiancé.

Mes yeux continuèrent à faire le tour de la salle et tombèrent sur mon cavalier, en train de faire du charme à la bande de filles mal fringuées que j'avais remarqué un peu plus tôt. J'avais mal. Pourquoi ? Il avait lui même laissé entendre qu'il comptait "draguer" ce soir. Alors pourquoi cela me faisait mal ? Je remarquai sur ses lèvres un sourire séducteur. Lèvres que j'avais été à deux doigts d'embrasser. Pourquoi regrettais-je de ne pas l'avoir fait ? Pourquoi en voulais-je aux femmes à qui s'adressait ce sourire ? Je savais que je ne devais pas regarder et pourtant, pendant quelques minutes qui me parurent une éternité, je ne vis que lui. Puis une jeune femme, brune, ayant le tour de taille et de poitrine - et probablement aussi le Q.I - d'une Barbie, lui mis sa main sur le bras et il l'emmena danser.

Je détournai le regard. Je ne voulais pas les voir collés l'un à l'autre. Je ne voulais pas que ça me fasse mal sans que je sache pourquoi. Je ne voulais pas avoir envie d'étrangler cette idiote de brune pour être à sa place. Adossée à la rambarde de la terrasse, je recherchai de nouveau Ginny, ayant envie d'aller lui parler, et la trouvai, aux côtés de Luna. Je supposai qu'elle n'avait pas voulu s'incruster dans la conversation d'Harry.

Je rentrai dans la pièce pour les rejoindre quand je les vis jeter un coup d'œil vers ledit garçon. _Tu le regardes comme Ginny regarde Harry._ Non. Non, non, non, non ! Dans le regard de Ginny pour Harry, il y avait des sentiments, de la tendresses, des promesses, un futur, des espoirs. Il y avait de l'amour. Je ne pouvais pas regarder Malefoy comme ça. Parce que ça signifierait... Non. Je vivais chez lui depuis seulement deux mois. Deux mois de crises. Deux mois de cris. Deux mois d'engueulades. Deux mois d'insupportables discussions. Je ne pouvais pas.

Et pourtant, me soufflait mon cœur... Et pourtant, deux mois avaient suffit. Parce que c'était aussi quelques fous rires, quelques rires, quelques sourires. Parce qu'il y avait aussi la découverte d'un nouveau Malefoy. Parce qu'il y avait des moments de complicité. Parce qu'il y avait des moments mille fois plus merveilleux que les moments insupportables. Deux mois avaient suffit.

J'étais amoureuse de Draco Malefoy.

o0O0o

« _Failamalle_ ! » M'écriai-je en rentrant comme une furie dans ma chambre et en pointant les commodes de ma baguette.

J'avais immédiatement, et sans aucunes manières, quitté le bal dès lors que je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais... ça ! Je ne pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas. Et ce n'était pas réciproque. Ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Je regardais mes affaires voler pour se ranger dans mes valises. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre sous le même toit que lui en sachant ce dont j'avais pris conscience. Et en sachant que ce n'était pas réciproque. Ça me ferait trop mal.

Il était guéri. Je l'avais guéri, il suffisait de voir combien il dansait bien, collé à sa gourdasse en robe jaune canari. Il était guéri, donc n'avait plus besoin de moi, donc je retournais chez moi. D'un mouvement de baguette, et d'un _Wingardium Leviosa _informulé, je fis déplacer mes bagages derrière moi, vérifiant que je n'avais rien oublié, puis descendis au pas de course les escaliers. Je voulais partir au plus vite.

« Granger ? » M'arrêta la dernière voix au monde que je souhaitais entendre là « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

En évitant son regard, me sachant incapable de le soutenir, je répondis d'un voix dure, avant de tourner les talons et de transplaner.

« Je rentre chez moi Malefoy. Tu es guéri, publiquement devenu le sauveteur que tu es, et as tout plein de bandes de pouffiasses à tes pieds. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Donc je rentre chez moi pour ne plus avoir à supporter ta présence. »

o0O0o

_Et voilà, Mione sait. Et elle assume pas. Elle se complique la vie. Elle a pas idée... Enfin, vous non plus. Moi si. Je sais, je suis sadique. Enfin, pas tellement. J'ai pensé à ne pas mettre la dernière partie. Arrêter juste au « J'étais amoureuse de Draco Malefoy », ça, ça aurait été sadique. Parce que ça vous aurait fait imaginer toutes les possibilités et les ressasser jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Là, vous savez ce qu'elle fait. Même s'il reste des possibilités multiples sur les réactions des uns et des autres, c'est quand même plus gentil. Et faut que je sois gentille. Parce qu'après vendredi prochain, je pars pour les vacances de Noël là où il y a pas d'internet -dans le désert comme dirait ma prof de section euro- et que je pourrais pas poster avant le 29. Mais bon, vous aurez quand même le chapitre 11 avant que je parte. Mais je promets pas que je serais gentille à la fin... Au contraire._

_Audace, qui a l'impression que la fin de sa première fanfiction se rapproche plus vite que la lumière. Ce qui n'en est pas loin, encore 4 chapitres seulement. Je vous promets des rebondissements !_


	11. Chapter 11 : Je l'aime

_Disclaimer : J'pense que vous êtes au courant. HP à JKR, l'histoire à moi. Tout est ok, vous le saviez déjà._

_Ok, donc un nouveau chapter avec différents points de vues. Très bizarre de changer d'écriture comme ça.. On commence toujours avec Mione, puis j'met le Point Of View au début des parties._

_J'aurais dû poster hier mais avec la neige j'ai totalement zappé. À la place je suis sortie dans le jardin. En pyjama. Dans 10 centimètres de neige. Je suis folle je sais. Mais bon, donc vous avez le chapitre maintenant. La fin est plus joyeuse. Mais pas tellement moins suspens. Un peu, mais pas tellement. Mais enfin, merci aux reviewers du dernier chapitre, bonne lecture._

o0O0o

_**Chapitre 11 : Je l'aime**_

o0O0o

Après ces douces paroles, j'avais débarqué comme une furie dans mon appartement, m'étais précipitée dans ma chambre et avais tenté de ranger mes affaires. Sauf qu'au lieu de ranger, j'avais foutu un bordel pas possible en ressassant mes dernières paroles envers lui, puis m'étais difficilement endormie. Comment avais-je pu lui dire ça ? C'était... Horrible ! Et faux ! Même si ça, il ne le saurait pas vu que je n'allais plus le revoir. Je l'avais guéri, il allait parfaitement bien. Donc je n'aurais plus à le revoir. Cela m'aurait fait trop mal. Ça avait été tellement douloureux lorsque je l'avais aperçu avec cette fille.

Pourquoi, de tous les hommes sur Terre, devais-je tomber amoureuse de celui-ci ? Alors que nous nous étions haïs, que nous étions si différents et surtout, qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que se soit réciproque. Pourquoi l'amour, si simple, si beau, dans le cas d'Harry et Ginny ou de Ron et Susan, devait-il se montrer si dur envers moi ?

Alors que je me réveillai, après une nuit de sommeil pour le moins agitée et trop courte -mais pas pour les raisons que mon subconscient m'avait données dans mes sommeils précédents- j'eus comme vision d'horreur ma chambre dans un état épouvantable. Ranger juste après s'être rendue compte qu'on est amoureuse de son ex-pire ennemi n'est probablement pas le meilleur moyen de ranger. Sur le sol s'étalaient les vêtements que j'avais sorti de mes valises, mais aussi ceux du placard, car ma baguette avait profité de mon état pour faire des folies et les sorts que j'avais lancés avaient eu quelques problèmes.

Soupirant, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, où je remarquai que j'aurais bien besoin de faire des courses. Sauf que la seule envie que j'avais, c'était de retourner me plonger sous ma couette et d'oublier les dernières vingt-quatre heures. Non, de m'y terrer, ne jamais en ressortir, et oublier les deux derniers mois. J'avalai un café rapide et retournai contempler le désastre de ma chambre. N'ayant nulle envie de sortir ou quoique se soit à faire, j'entrepris de ranger à la moldue toutes mes affaires.

o0O0o

Deux heures plus tard, j'avais presque terminé de ranger qu'on sonnait à la porte.

« Mione ! Tu pourrais ouvrir quand on vient te voir. » S'écria Ginny en rentrant et me rejoignant dans ma chambre « Euh.. Y a eu un ouragan ici ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Gin' ? » Murmurai-je sans grande curiosité.

« Je vois que tu es contente de me voir... J'ai remarqué que tu étais partie tôt hier, alors je suis allée à la Villa pour te voir et Zabini m'a dit qu'il supposait que tu étais rentrée vu que tes affaires avaient disparues. Donc je suis venue ici. »

« Il supposait ? »

« Yep. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Malefoy est enfermé dans son bureau depuis hier soir, quand il est rentré chez lui. Mais on s'en fout. J'ai supposé que tu étais partie de chez lui à cause du presque baiser et pour une telle réaction, ça a vraiment dû te bouleverser, alors je suis venue te parler. Enfin, que tu me parles. »

« Nan Gin'... C'est pas ça... »

« Et alors c'est quoi ? Et pourquoi tu es encore dans ta robe de bal, dans un état catastrophique d'ailleurs, à 11h30 du matin ? »

« 11h30 ? Ah... Je suis dans ma robe parce que je me suis endormie comme ça hier et ne me suis pas changée en me levant. »

« Et pourquoi tu es partie ? »

« Je l'aime. »

« Euh... Quoi ? » S'écria-t-elle.

« Avec tous les sous entendus que tu as fait, je ne pensais pas que ça te surprendrait... »

« Quand même... Enfin, voyons le bon côté des choses, tu pourras vérifier le Mythe pour moi. »

« Non Gin'. Je ne le reverrais plus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je.. Hier, je l'ai juste vu danser avec une autre fille. Et j'ai eu l'impression d'être intérieurement déchirée Gin'. Je ne veux pas le revoir, parce que cela ne me fera que plus souffrir. Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, alors je vais... Me morfondre quelques jours puis je reprendrais le boulot et tenterais d'oublier. C'est tout. »

« Mione... Ce n'est... »

« Gin', tais-toi s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas t'entendre me conseiller d'aller le voir ou je ne sais quoi. Laisses moi faire mon choix. » Murmurais-je « Même si ça fait mal. »

o0O0o

_POV externe_

« Encore toi ? » Fit le jeune homme surpris « Tu ne l'as pas retrouvée ? »

« Si. Elle va bien. »

« Alors pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Je vais sûrement avoir besoin de ton aide. Dans peu de temps. »

« Et en quoi pourrais-je t'être utile ? »

« Tu devras le convaincre de mettre son égo de mâle de côté. »

o0O0o

_POV Hermione_

« Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Pas bien, on dirait. Tu as l'air fatiguée ma puce. Tu devrais essayer le remède de Grand-Mère, ça devrait te revigorer. »

« Maman. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demandai-je en la faisant entrer.

« Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue me voir. Donc j'ai décidé de me déplacer. Heureusement que tu n'habites pas du côté sorcier, je n'aurais pas pu venir. Que se passe-t-il mon Hermionette ? » Répondit-elle, inquiète.

« Pas ce surnom là Maman s'il te plaît. Entre. » Fis-je « Je vais préparer le thé. »

« Certainement pas. Tu vas te doucher et enlever cette chose, qui devait être une robe de soirée avant que tu n'en fasses un chiffon, et moi je m'occupe des boissons. Allez, action ! » Me dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

« Maman ! Je.. »

« Tu rien ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de prendre cette douche puis de me dire, autour d'un bon thé, pourquoi tu as cette tête de déterrée. » Ordonna-t-elle en me poussant vers la salle de bain.

o0O0o

_POV externe_

« Tu demandes beaucoup là. » Répondit-il, sarcastique.

« Je sais. Mais sans ça, ils ne se reverront jamais. »

o0O0o

_POV Hermione_

« Eh bien c'est mieux ! » S'écria-t-elle alors que je ressortais de la pièce, habillée et ayant effacées les traces de larmes et de maquillages, vestiges de ma nuit à me morfondre « Assieds-toi. » Ajouta-t-elle en me désignant le canapé dans lequel je pris place.

« Merci. » Dis-je en prenant la tasse de thé bien chaud et réconfortant qu'elle me tendait.

« De rien ma puce. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant place à mes côtés.

« Maman... Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

« L'envie peut être pas. Mais le besoin ? »

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu aies toujours raison ? » Demandai-je tristement, sachant qu'elle avait mis dans le mille.

« Parce que je suis ta mère et que je te connais comme si je t'avais faite... C'était déjà le cas quand tu avais huit ans et que tu pleurais parce que ton hamster avait été mangé par le chat du voisin et c'est toujours le cas aujourd'hui. Ça a à voir avec ton patient sexy ? »

« Ne l'appelles pas comme ça. »

« Pourtant c'est le cas. »

« C'est justement ça le problème Maman. Il est sexy. Trop pour mon bien. »

« Vraiment ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« C'était le bal du Ministère hier. Et je me suis rendue compte que... » M'arrêtai-je, ne souhaitant pas rendre encore plus réel un fait déjà trop douloureux.

« Tu l'aimes. » Affirma ma mère.

« ... »

« Tu l'aimes et ne l'acceptes pas. Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Mais, par Merlin Maman, il m'a déjà fait tellement souffrir à Poudlard, je ne peux pas espérer quoique ce soit de lui ! Je ne peux pas l'aimer ! Il est trop égoïste, il n'est pas fiable, il est trop mauvais, il n'est... »

« Et pourtant, tu l'aimes. » Me coupa-t-elle.

« Oui. » Dis-je piteusement.

« Mione, tu es l'une des personnes les plus admirables que je connaisse -même si le fait que je sois ta mère me fait manquer d'objectivité- et, crois moi, tu ne serais pas tombée amoureuse de l'homme que tu as décrit. C'est peut-être celui qu'il était, mais tu m'as toi-même dit que ses explications t'avaient convaincues et tu lui as fait confiance. Alors ce n'est pas l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui, ce sont juste des excuses que tu te cherches. »

« Maman... » Suppliai-je « Arrêtes. »

« Non ma chérie. Parce que telle que je te connais, tu as dû t'inventer des tas de raisons pour te refuser d'être avec lui. Il est devenu un homme bien, tu l'aimes, alors pourquoi te le refuser ? »

« Même si je l'acceptais, ce n'est pas réciproque ! »

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tant que tu ne lui as pas parlé... »

« Comme s'il pouvait m'aimer. Je ne suis que l'insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout de Gryffondor, la Sang-de-Bourbe et autres joyeusetés ! »

« Encore des excuses ma puce... »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je... Ce n'est pas réciproque Maman. C'est tout. Il n'a pas arrêté lors de mon séjour de me rappeler combien j'étais insupportable, il était ravi d'aller au bal pour enfin draguer... Je... Ce n'est pas réciproque. »

« Et combien de fois lui as-tu dit à quel point tu avais envie de partir ? »

« Euh... Où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu dis quelque chose qu'elle est vraie mon ange. Tu devrais aller le voir, c'est le seul moyen d'être sûre. »

« Vraiment ? Je vais le voir, lui dis "Hey! Malefoy, je me suis rendue compte que je t'aimais, comme une idiote, tu m'aimes aussi ou pas ?" et quoi ? Je ne le ferais pas Maman. »

« Très bien. Mais je persiste à penser que tant que tu ne l'auras pas vu, tu ne pourras pas avancer. Que ce soit en lui sautant dessus ou en faisant une croix dessus. Au fait, je suis entrée dans ta chambre. C'est catastrophique. Viens avec moi, on va ranger ça. » Termina-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la pièce.

Je refermai la porte derrière ma mère. Entre elle et Ginny, j'avais en quelques heures eut mon quota de conseils matrimoniaux. Merlin m'en voulait-il au point de ne même pas me laisser tranquillement me vider de toutes les larmes de mon corps ? Ginny, à qui j'avais demandé de garder ses réflexions, s'était contentée de faire des sous-entendus sur ce que je devrais faire et ma mère de me répéter que je devrais aller lui parler. Elles s'étaient concertées ou quoi ?

o0O0o

_POV externe_

« Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir. »

« Tu essayeras quand même. Je te préviendrais quand, je vais d'abord essayer avec elle. » Fit la jeune femme.

o0O0o

_POV Hermione_

Deux heures plus tard, j'avais -sans réel succès- tenter de me changer les idées avec un livre. C'était bien la première fois qu'un livre me faisait défaut. Je pensais aller m'enfouir sous ma couette et y disparaître pour les prochaines décennies, que je passerais à regretter, quand quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Encore. Et ma journée de pleurs sur mon lit ? J'y avais même pas le droit ?

« Molly ! » Fis-je, étonnée « Que faites-vous là ? »

« Ginny m'a envoyé un message. Elle disait que tu avais un frigo vide et le moral trop bas pour le remplir. Alors je suis venue d'amener ça. » Me répondit-elle en entrant et déposant deux énormes sacs dans ma cuisine « Comment vas-tu ma petite Hermione ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton maternel.

« Molly, il ne fallait pas.. » Tentai-je sans réel intérêt pour la chose.

« Si. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as l'air exténuée. Les jeunes de nos jours, à faire la fête jusqu'à l'aube... Tu sais que pour fêter leurs fiançailles, Harry et Ginny n'ont pas dormis de la nuit ? Je te laisse supposer à quelle activité ils se sont adonnés... »

« Molly ! » M'exclamai-je « Pas ces images là. Et je n'ai pas fait la fête. J'ai mal dormi. »

« Pourquoi donc ? » Me questionna-t-elle « C'est à cause du jeune Malefoy ? Ginny m'a dit que tu vivais chez lui avant. »

« Oui. Eh ! Molly, ce n'est pas la peine de cuisiner ! »

« Hermione, si je ne cuisine pas, est-ce que tu mangeras ce soir ? » Fit-elle d'un air accusateur « Et tu sais à quel point c'est important de manger. Surtout pour toi, tu n'as que la peau sur les os. Les jeunes filles maintenant, toutes à vouloir une taille mannequin.. Mais qu'y a-t-il de mal à bien manger ? Enfin, que t'a-t-il fait ? »

« Rien. Je vais bien. » Dis-je sans vigueur.

« J'en doute. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, mais plutôt de vouloir te jeter sous les roues du Magicobus. Et depuis qu'Ernie l'a abandonné pour aider Stan à se remettre de son séjour à Azkaban, il est franchement dangereux ce nouveau contrôleur... Et il est hors de question que la marraine de mon futur-petit-fils meurt. Il faudra quelqu'un pour le garder quand ses parents comprendront qu'un enfant c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes. »

« C'est juste que vous ne voulez pas la voir grandir Molly, vous étiez plus jeune qu'elle à vos premiers enfants... »

Pour toute réponse, celle que je considérais comme une seconde mère me sourit, puis revint au sujet initial : moi.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? Ou plutôt qui ? »

« Comment ça 'qui' ? » Demandai-je, espérant me faire un visage innocent. Sauf que vu la nuit que j'avais passée, je n'étais certainement pas dans l'état de le faire correctement.

« J'ai été une jeune fille avant toi Hermione... Même si j'étais déjà mariée et maman à ton âge, comme tu me l'as si justement fait remarquer. Je sais reconnaître un chagrin d'amour. » Souffla-t-elle « Qui est l'heureux élu ? »

« Si vous saviez, vous m'en voudriez Molly. Et n'en auriez jamais parlé comme un heureux élu. »

« Vraiment ? Et c'est cela ton problème ? Que nous ne l'acceptions pas ? »

« Non. Je sais que vous pourriez accepter tous mes choix. Même si celui là ne vous ravirait pas. Mais... Il n'est pas un homme bien. »

« Et tu préfères être triste et seule plutôt qu'heureuse avec un homme qui a un passé peu reluisant ? »

« Ce n'est pas un homme bien. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'un homme mauvais. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

« Pardon ? » Demandai-je, surprise.

« Je suis d'accord, tu ne peux pas être amoureuse d'un homme mauvais. » Fit-elle avec un petit sourire « Donc.. J'en déduit que ce n'est pas un homme mauvais mais que toi, tu ne veux pas l'accepter. »

« Ma mère a dit la même chose. » Soufflai-je, dépitée.

« Et elle a raison. » Dit Molly en terminant la tarte qu'elle avait préparée « Tu la mettras une demi-heure au four ce soir. Je dois y aller Hermione. Mais saches une chose, le jeune homme dont tu es amoureuse n'est pas mauvais. Pas si tu l'aimes. Et nous l'accepterons, parce que si tu l'as choisi, alors il quelqu'un de bien. » Termina-t-elle en sortant.

Ils, enfin elles, m'en voulaient vraiment ? Pourquoi s'acharner sur moi ? Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. Si quelqu'un sonnait, je n'ouvrirais pas. J'en avais plus qu'assez de ces bonnes femmes qui venaient m'embêter. Je voulais la paix pour pouvoir pleurer en silence. Je m'effondrais sur mon lit. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe amoureuse de _lui_ ? Foutue vie. Foutu cœur.

o0O0o

Trois jours. Trois jours passés depuis le bal. Trois jours passés dans mon appartement. Trois jours à ne rien faire. À le revoir emmener cette fille danser. À revoir ses lèvres si proches des miennes lors de notre danse. À me rappeler cette sensation, ce besoin quasi-vital de l'embrasser. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour y avoir cédé. J'aurais pu faire passer ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Et j'aurais au moins une fois dans ma vie connu l'ivresse du baiser d'un être aimé.

Trois jours de sombres pensées. Trois jours, quatre nuits. La première trop dure, les trop autres à revoir sans cesse cet instant, cet instant où le monde aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner que je ne l'aurais su. Trois nuits où je me réveillai le matin en sursaut, au moment où j'avançai mes lèvres vers les siennes. Trois nuits où je voulais replonger dans ce rêve, si beau, où un danseur ne nous aurait pas bousculer. Trois nuits à espérer s'endormir pour toujours, dans ce rêve doré.

Trois jours où je paraissais chaque matin dans mon lit, pendant des minutes qui me paraissaient des heures, comme le temps me semblait trop long depuis ce jour. Quatre nuits, trois jours. Des nuits que je voudrais vivre éternellement, des jours que je voudrais raccourcir. Chaque seconde me paraît désormais une éternité, chaque minute me semblait insurmontable, chaque heure, chaque jour, tout était trop dur à imaginer. Je ne voulais plus prévoir, je ne voulais plus penser à l'avenir, qui se profilait si obscure devant moi.

Et trois jours, où le matin, arrivait l'image même de ma déchéance. La preuve même de la pauvreté de ma vie.

« Mione ! Debout ! » S'écria Ginny en rentrant dans ma chambre.

Ma meilleure amie. Fiancée à l'homme qu'elle aime et qui l'aime en retour, enceinte de cet homme et rayonnante à longueur de journée. L'exemple même d'à quel point ma vie est inintéressante.

« Gin'... Laisses moi dormir. » Grommelai-je, enfouissant ma tête son mon oreiller dans le but de lui échapper.

« Non, si je te laissai "dormir" tu ne ferais que ce que tu as fait ces trois derniers jours : te morfondre. Aujourd'hui, tu te lèves, te douches, t'habilles et manges et on va faire du shopping ! »

« Du shopping ? » Demandai-je en me trainant jusque la salle de bain.

« Oui. Il faut bien te réveiller un peu, te montrer que le monde ne s'est pas arrêté de tourner ces derniers jours. Voldemort aurait pu faire son come-back et annoncer publiquement son homosexualité que tu n'aurais pas été au courant. »

« Gin'... »

« Non ! Aucune excuse, tu t'actives ! »

o0O0o

Une demi-heure plus tard, je m'affalai sur une chaise à la terrasse d'un café, suivie de peu par Ginny.

« Enfin Hermione ! Tu pourrais faire un effort quand même ! »

« J'ai pas besoin de plus de fringues Gin'... »

« J'ai besoin de vêtement de grossesse moi. Et on a toujours besoin de fringues neuves. Ne serait-ce que pour te faire draguer de nouveaux mecs. Tu as choisi de ne pas aller le voir, alors ne restes pas accrochée à lui ! »

« Gin'... »

« Enfin Mione ! Je m'inquiète pour toi, moi ! Tu passes tes journées à ruminer tes pensées, sans moi tu ne mangerais même plus, on dirait que tu ne vois plus d'intérêt à la vie ! Tu.. »

« Mais c'est ça Gin' ! Je n'y vois plus d'intérêt ! Je n'irais pas le voir, parce que j'ai déjà trop souffert à cause de lui, mais je ne peux pas arrêter d'y penser, de ne pas revivre ce presque-baiser, de regretter tout ce que j'ai dit de méchant à son encontre, je ne peux pas avancer Gin' ! Et toi, tu es là, à t'occuper de moi, à me montrer à quel point ma vie est nulle ! Je ne peux pas Gin' ! Alors laisses moi un peu. » Terminai-je en me levant et en repartant chez moi.

o0O0o

_POV externe_

« Je l'ai vue. À toi de jouer Serpentard manipulateur. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, elle triste, lui enfermé. Vas le voir. » Dit-elle en lui donnant un papier « Ça pourrait lui servir. »

o0O0o

_POV externe_

Le jeune homme toqua à la porte. Fermée. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de l'ouvrir depuis le soir du bal.

« Drake, ouvres cette porte ! » S'écria-t-il « Ou je l'enfonce ! »

Il attendit quelques secondes. Rien. Il prit sa baguette. «_Alohomora_». S'attendant à voir la porte s'ouvrir, il fut surpris. Cela n'arriva pas.

« Draco ! Ouvres moi cette foutue porte ! »

Toujours rien. Tant pis, songea-t-il. Il visa la poignée de la porte et murmura un sortilège d'explosion. La porte détruite dans un grand fracas et beaucoup de poussières, il rentra dans le bureau.

« Drake ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet, en voyant son meilleur ami fixer, amorphe, la fumée qui s'élevait vers le ciel. « Drake ! Draco ! » Fit-il en s'approchant. Ça n'allait vraiment pas bien. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est l'autre soir ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Hermione ? » Ajouta-t-il, voyant enfin son interlocuteur réagir.

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui. Jamais Blaise n'avait vu son ami dans un tel état. Il paraissait perdu. Mais aussi blessé. Et en colère.

« Drake ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? » Intima-t-il.

« Ce qui s'est passé Blaise ? Mais j'ai vu Granger partir, alors je l'ai rejointe ici pour savoir ce qu'il se passait. Et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me rabaisser et de s'en aller. Elle a jugé que puisque j'étais guéri, elle pouvait foutre le camp, histoire qu'elle ait la paix. C'est tout. Et c'est tant mieux, on va enfin être tranquilles. »

« C'est tout ? Alors pourquoi ça t'affecte autant ? »

« Ça ne m'affecte pas. » Se braqua-t-il. Blaise le remarqua et songea que ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure technique qu'il utilisait.

« Bien sûr, tu es juste enfermé ici depuis trois jours sans raison... » Railla-t-il « Tu sais pourquoi elle est partie ? »

« Je suppose qu'elle en avait autant marre de nous que nous d'elle. Pourquoi ? »

« Il paraît qu'elle va mal. »

« Mal ? Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

« Mal. Weasley-Futur-Potter a juste dit qu'elle allait mal. Et qu'elle s'inquiétait pour elle. Je suppose que ça veut dire que c'est grave. D'après la rousse, elle est au trente-sixième dessous. » Fit Blaise, réprimant un sourire en voyant la réaction de son ami.

« Comment ça au trente-sixième dessous ?»

« Comme dans le style prête à se précipiter dans la gueule du dragon je suppose. Au sens littéral. On les a toujours dit suicidaires ces Gryffons... »

« Pardon ? Mais pourquoi elle ferait ça ? » S'écria le blond en se levant.

« Aucune idée. C'est une femme, tu connais beaucoup de femmes qui ont besoin d'une raison pour faire un truc stupide toi ? Tu devrais faire remplacer ta porte. » Ajouta Blaise en posant un petit papier blanc sur le meuble et en quittant la pièce.

o0O0o

_POV externe_

« Alors ? Serpentard manipulateur ? » Demanda le jeune homme en rejoignant sa complice.

« Voyons ce que ça donne... Tu as laissé l'adresse ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu me prends pour qui ? »

« Un Serpentard manipulateur et tête-en-l'air ? »

« Très drôle. Tiens, regardes un peu. » Fit-il en désignant la personne qui passait rapidement dans le couloir « Tête-en-l'air je sais pas, mais manipulateur c'est réussi. »

o0O0o

_POV Draco_

Salazar, qu'est-ce que tu m'avais fait pour que je m'inquiète pour Granger ? Pourquoi étais-je ici, dans Londres _moldu_, à chercher à aller chez elle après ce qu'elle m'avait dit ? Bon, d'après le papier de mon meilleur ami -je ne voulais pas savoir comment il l'avait eu- c'était ici. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte. Quelle idée Granger avait-elle eu d'habiter dans un quartier moldu ? J'avais du m'y reprendre à trois fois pour trouver son appart. Elle avait intérêt à y être. Et à ne pas avoir fait de conneries, comme l'avait si bien supposé Blaise.

Merlin, et si elle allait parfaitement bien ? Je dirais quoi moi ? J'aurais l'air fin à être là sans raison. Une bonne raison, il me fallait une bonne raison vite. Mmm...

Pourquoi elle mettait autant de temps ? Granger, tu allais te décider à m'ouvrir oui ou je pouvais toujours aller parler à un Veracrasse ?

C'était trop long. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je sorti ma baguette. Tant pis pour la porte, j'en avais perdue une aujourd'hui, Granger pourrait y survivre aussi.

o0O0o

_POV Hermione_

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte. Je commençai un mouvement pour sortir de mon lit. Puis m'arrêtai. Non, pas cette fois. J'avais déjà eu mon lot de conseillères ces derniers temps. Celle là pourrait attendre le lendemain. Surtout si c'était Ginny qui revenait. Je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre encore quelque me dire que je devrais aller voir Malefoy et me coller la honte. Merci bien, avec lui, j'avais déjà donné.

C'était quoi ce bruit ? Je me levai en sursaut, attrapai ma baguette et me précipitai dans le salon...

« Malefoy ! Tu m'expliques pourquoi ma porte est en morceaux ? » M'écriai-je.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Merlin, Merlin, Merlin ! N'avais-je pas assez souffert ? Et pourquoi était-il toujours aussi beau ? Merlin !

« Et Granger, tu m'expliques pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas la porte quand on vient chez toi ? »

« Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que je pouvais ne pas être là ? » Demandai-je en réparant ma porte. C'est beau la magie.

« Non. Et dit moi Granger, c'est une habitude chez toi de te balader en culotte ? Parce que, si oui, je viens emménager ici. »

« Quoi ? » Demandai-je, me rendant soudainement compte que j'avais enlevé mon pantalon pour me morfondre -encore, oui Ginny !- sur mon lit « Malefoy, sort d'ici ! » Criai-je en retournant dans ma chambre et en enfilant le premier truc qui me tomba sous la main quand j'ouvris mon armoire.

« Mouais... Ce n'est pas plus mal. » Commenta le blond en me suivant.

Je me regardai. Ah oui, remplacer le pas de pantalon du tout par la mini-jupe qui arrive au dessus de la moitié des cuisses. Je me précipitai une seconde fois vers mon armoire, dans le but d'en sortir une combinaison de ski et d'être enfin tranquille, quand sa main m'arrêta.

« Je t'ai dit que cela n'était pas mal Granger... » Murmura-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux « En tout cas, moi j'aime bien... » Fit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je croisa son regard. Comme au bal. Mélange d'envie, de passion, de besoin. Ses lèvres fines, attirantes. Si proches des miennes. Trop proches des miennes. Ses mains qu'il posait doucement sur mon visage. Lui qui s'approchait de moi. Lui. Moi. Ce désir entre nous. Ces quelques millimètres à combler. Son souffle qui me parvenait. Tentation ultime.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Soupirai-je difficilement, il était beaucoup trop près, et beaucoup trop sexy, et je l'aimai beaucoup trop pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire.

« Ce que je meurs d'envie de faire depuis des semaines Granger. » Susurra-t-il.

Et il m'embrassa.

o0O0o

_Tadam ! Ah ah... Que se passe-t-il après ? Eh ben vous le saurez... Le 29 ou le 30. Je pars pour Noël là où il n'y a pas de connexion internet -dans le désert comme le dit ma prof de section euro- et donc pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine. Désolée les gens, mais j'espère que ce chapitre a plu. Ça me stresse un peu parce que se sont des chapitres clés maintenant, donc j'appréhende vos réactions._

_Mais bon, bonnes fêtes à vous, joyeux Noël, tous pleins de cadeaux -super important!- et des moments avec vos amis et famille -encore plus important. Moi, j'emporte mon ordi dans le désert et je pense à commencer une nouvelle histoire... _

_Audace, qui compte passer de super fêtes et n'a pas envie de faire le travail que les prof ont donnés. Qu'est-ce qui leur prend de donner des devoirs alors que les vacances de Noël c'est pour faire la fête ?_


	12. Chapter 12 : Un rêve éveillée

_Disclaimer : Pas le temps, suis préssée. JKR les persos, moi l'histoire._

_Donc, on va faire court, je squatte le wifi de ma cousine pour envoyer votre chapitre. Vous m'avez accusée d'être sadique. Je vous réponds à peine. La fin du chapitre 11 n'était rien face à celle de celui ci. Alors lisez, détestez moi, et surtout, reviewez moi._

o0O0o

_**Chapitre 12 : Un rêve éveillée ?**_

o0O0o

Je le savais. Je le savais. J'avais -encore- rêvé de lui. Par Gryffondor, n'existait-il pas une potion contre les rêves de ce type. Parce que là, c'était de pire en pire. Merlin... J'en avais plus qu'assez de mes nuits. Entre celles où je fantasmais sur lui et celles où je pleurais à cause de lui. Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser en paix ? Je fermai les yeux une minutes. Morgane, ce rêve avait été... Whaou ! Un bruit me fis me redresser.

Euh... Pourquoi est-ce que Draco Malefoy rentrait dans ma chambre en ce moment même, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon ? Pas que ça me gêne mais...

« Je suis en train de rêver ? » Demandai-je en dévorant du regard son torse. En un mot : splendide.

« Je savais que tu fantasmais sur moi Granger... » Me dit-il, particulièrement ravi de son petit effet.

« Ok.. Non, ça ce n'est pas un rêve. C'est bien toi : chiant. »

« Parce que je suis comment dans tes rêves ? »

« Attends... Silencieux et à mes ordres ? » Le taquinai-je.

« Ah Granger... J'aime ton côté dominatrice... » Murmura-t-il.

« Malefoy, je ne suis pas dominatrice... »

« C'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé cette nuit... Mais on peut réessayer pour vérifier. » Ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

o0O0o

« Hermione ? » Me réveillèrent deux cris.

« Que... » Fis-je en ouvrant les yeux et en remontant vivement le drap sur ma poitrine « Harry ? Gin' ? »

« Oui. Tu nous expliques pourquoi Malefoy est dans ton lit Mione ? » Demanda Harry, regardant d'un air dégoûté le blond, qui lui semblait ravi de la situation.

« Tu veux vraiment un dessin Potter ? »

« Malefoy, je parlais à ma meilleure amie. Pas à toi. Et.. »

« Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Harry, Gin', vous pourriez sortir de ma chambre le temps que je m'habille ? » Dis-je.

« Et moi je fais quoi ? » Questionna Malefoy.

« Comme tu veux. La salle de bain est là. Si tu veux te doucher. » Ajoutai-je en en désignant la porte et en enfilant rapidement une robe.

« Bon Hermione, tu nous expliques ? » S'exclama Harry lorsque je rentrai dans le salon.

« Harry, je pense que tu as parfaitement saisi ce qui se passait. »

« Merlin, j'aurais préféré une autre réponse. Pas cette vision, pas cette vision, pas... »

« Vous veniez pourquoi ? » Demandai-je à Ginny, son conjoint semblant trop choqué pour m'expliquer la raison de leur présence.

« On a fixé la date du mariage. Dans trois semaines. Je sais que ça peut paraître un peu précipité mais vu qu'on a déjà les robes, les listes d'invités et tout, il y a juste à réserver le prêtre, le lieu et le traiteur et à prévenir les gens. Donc ça ira parfaitement. On voulait te prévenir, après tout, tu es ma demoiselle d'honneur. Mione, tu crois que j'aurais trop grossi ? Parce que ça se voit déjà, regardes ! » Fit-elle en désignant son ventre « Harry m'a dit que non, mais il n'est pas objectif » Ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à son fiancé « Et puis... »

« Gin' ! Oh, du calme. Tu sais que je te comprends aussi si tu ne parles pas pas à la vitesse d'un Éclair de Feu. Alors je suis ravie de savoir la date et, non, tu ne seras pas trop grosse. De plus, tu es enceinte alors c'est normal que le fœtus grandisse. Alors tu seras magnifique dans ta robe et arrêtes de stresser. Je vous offre à boire ? »

« Oui s'il te plait. »

« Pas moi, je vous laisse entre filles... Plus Malefoy. Je vais travailler. » Termina-t-il en me faisant la bise et en embrassant tendrement Ginny.

« Tu crois que Malefoy apprécierait si on lui disait que Harry a failli le compter dans ''entre filles'' ? » Me demanda Ginny avant de croiser mon regard amusé et d'éclater de rire.

« Gin' ! Enfin... »

« Oh Mione.. C'était fun quand même... J'ai adoré la tête d'Harry en rentrant dans ta chambre. »

« Tu n'étais pas mieux. Et pourquoi vous êtes rentrés d'ailleurs ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que vous vous sauteriez dessus dès qu'il serait là. Et on a frappé à la porte mais vu que t'as pas répondu et qu'elle était ouverte, on est entrés. Si je m'y attendais à celle là... »

« Et à quoi tu t'attendais ? »

« Je sais pas. En l'envoyant te voir, j'aurais surement du prévoir que vous vous sauteriez dessus, mais pas que tu dormirais encore à... dix heures et demie. » Termina-t-elle en regardant la pendule.

« Tu l'as envoyé ici ? Comment ça ? Et pour ce qui est de dormir... Disons que j'ai besoin de repos après ma nuit... »

« Racontes ! Racontes ! Racontes ! » Fit-elle en sautillant sur le canapé où elle venait de s'asseoir.

« Gin' ! Calmes toi un peu.. Que va penser ton gosse quand je lui raconterais ta grossesse... »

« Tu ne lui dira rien parce que quand, toi, tu seras enceinte, je suis sure que tu seras pire que moi. Et c'est pas ma faute, depuis qu'Harry sait que je suis enceinte, il me traite comme une poupée en porcelaine... Merlin, je l'aime sauvage mon petit Harry, moi ! »

« Ginny ! Pas les détails de votre vie sexuelle s'il te plait. Et je ne te dirais rien tant que tu ne me diras pas ce que signifiait le 'envoyé ici'. »

« Pas drôle... Ok, j'ai convaincu Zabini de le convaincre.. enfin, le manipuler, pour qu'il vienne, puisque que c'était la seule façon de faire en sorte que vous vous revoyiez. Vu que tu refusais d'aller lui parler et que lui était enfermé dans son bureau et pas décidé à en sortir. Fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose Mione ! » Se justifia-t-elle devant mon regard accusateur.

« Gin'... »

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais sans ça, vous auriez été tous les deux malheureux jusqu'à la résurrection de Merlin ! »

« Gin'... »

« Tu te répètes Mione... Alors, ta nuit ? »

« Gin', je t'ai dit de te calmer un peu... Ma nuit était à la hauteur de ton Mythe. Et plusieurs fois. Contente ? »

« Pas vraiment.. J'veux des détails moi ! Même si je suppose que vous étiez trop occupés pour discuter... »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, aussi funny que se soit, si vous ne vous parlez pas vous vivrez une relation purement sexuelle sans savoir ce que l'autre ressent. Donc je suppose que tu devrais lui parler. »

« … Je sais Gin'. C'est juste que... Tu l'as manipulé pour qu'il vienne ici hier. Donc je pense toujours que ce n'est pas réciproque. J'ai pas envie de lui dire et de perdre le semblant de relation -même purement sexuelle et ô combien génialement sexuelle- qu'on a. »

« Mais tu le feras ? »

« Je le ferais. C'est pas comme si j'avais une gentille meilleure amie qui me laissait le choix. »

« Non, je suis juste une gentille meilleure amie qui veut ton bien et se fait chiante pour ça. C'est pas génial l'amitié ? Je dois aller prévenir Luna et mes frères puis envoyer les invitations. Ensuite je reviens et tu me racontes tout. Tout de tout. C'est à dire combien de fois, à quel point il mérite son titre de Mythe, à quel.. »

« Gin' ! J'ai compris. » La coupai-je en riant « Vas prévenir tout le monde, passes leur le bonjour de ma part et reviens. Je te dirais. Et il mérite amplement son titre crois-moi. » Ajoutai-je en la poussant vers la porte, consciente que sans ça, elle resterait jusqu'à avoir toutes ses réponses.

« Alors, les Potter ont décampé ? Ça veut dire qu'on est seuls ? » Me demanda une voix bien connue, me faisant me retourner.

Il se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la salle de bain, seulement vêtu d'une serviette qui menaçait de tomber, et encore plus sexy que d'habitude -si c'était possible. Merlin... Pour la discussion on repassera.

« Ça veut dire qu'on est seuls. » Lui murmurai-je à l'oreille en le repoussant vers la douche.

o0O0o

« Ginny avait raison, tu es un Mythe. » Soupirai-je, allongée sur mon lit, les yeux fermés, savourant la douceur du moment.

« Je sais. C'était de moi dont vous parliez ? » Demanda-t-il, surpris.

« Oui. »

« Je savais pas que mini-Weasley s'intéressait à moi... »

« Eh ! » Fis-je en le frappant gentiment.

« ...Mais je savais que tu voulais de mon corps depuis longtemps. »

« Idiot. Gin' voulait juste que je vérifie le Mythe pour elle. Vu qu'elle est parfaitement comblée. »

« Ça, c'est parce qu'elle n'a jamais essayé avec moi, personne n'arrive à ma hauteur. »

« En terme de modestie ? Je confirme. » Répondis-je, taquine.

« Dis moi Granger, je ne te crois pas la meilleure pour parler de modestie... » Murmura-t-il.

« Et pourquoi donc Malefoy ? » Dis-je, ne sachant de quoi il voulait parler.

« Et bien... Une fille qui passe son temps à étaler sa science et à répondre à toutes les questions du cours, c'est pas franchement faire preuve de modestie. »

« Parce qu'un mec qui passe son temps à se répéter meilleur que les autres ça l'est peut être ? »

« Tu n'as pas nié ne pas être modeste... »

« Il fallait bien quelqu'un qui donne les réponses, vu que personne d'autre ne les connaissait. »

« Et qui te dis que je ne les connaissais pas et préférais ne pas passer pour un intello ? »

« Le fait que tu ne les connaissait pas ? »

« Je les connaissais ! »

« Mais bien sûr... »

« Parce que tu ne me crois pas ? » Dit-il d'un air faussement vexé.

« Euh... Non ? »

« Attends un peu ! » S'écria-t-il en me sautant dessus pour me chatouiller « Tu ne me crois toujours pas ? » Demanda-t-il quelques minutes plus tard.

« Vil Serpentard incapable de se défendre autrement que par la triche ! » Soufflai-je difficilement. Pas ma faute si je suis réactive aux chatouilles.

« Vil Serpentard vraiment ? Et comme ça, tu me trouves toujours aussi vil ? » Susurra-t-il en m'embrassant doucement.

« Hum.. Moui... C'est... Encore... Pire... Vil.. Serpentard.. » Murmurai-je, le souffle coupé par ses baisers.

o0O0o

Hum... Il allait quand même falloir lui parler. Ma vilaine conscience ne cessait de me le répéter. Sauf que je n'avais pas envie que tout cela se termine. Je n'avais aucune idée de quelle serait sa réaction lorsque je lui dirais que je voulais une vraie relation et ne voulais pas foutre en l'air celle qu'on avait, même si elle n'était basée que sur du sexe. Lui parler, lui dire que je l'aimais. Ça paraissait tellement irréaliste. Aimer celui qui m'avait le plus fait souffrir étant jeune. C'était tellement... Fou.

Et pourtant vrai. Je me sentais tellement bien, juste là, à le regarder dormir. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi sereine, aussi apaisée. Comme si toutes les questions du monde étaient reléguées au second plan, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance que le repos de l'ange qui sommeillait à mes côtés. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour viendrait ou je considérerais Draco Malefoy comme un ange ?

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » Marmonna celui-ci, émergeant doucement de son sommeil.

« Tu as l'air du ange quand tu dors... »

« Normal, je suis un ange. »

« C'est tellement mieux que quand tu es réveillé. » Terminai-je, mutine.

« Quoi ? » Fit-il en se réveillant, soudainement en éveil « Oses répéter ce que tu viens de dire ! »

« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas encore m'embrasser ? Dangereuse menace... Je te préfère endormi à éveillé. »

« Et c'est moi qui manipule les gens ? En fait, tu as fait ça uniquement pour que je t'embrasse. Et bien je ne le ferais pas ! »

« On dirais un gosse... »

« Voilà que je descend dans la hiérarchie... Je préférais être un ange. » Bouda-t-il.

« Rendors toi alors. » Riais-je.

« Nan, tu m'as réveillé, à toi d'en faire les frais. » Me fit-il avec une moue adorable.

« C'est bien ce que je disais... Un gosse. Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Hum... Je pose des questions et tu es obligée d'y répondre ! »

« C'est pas vraiment ce que j'entendais par 'faire'... »

« Quoi ? Miss Granger, qu'insinuez-vous ? Dépravée ! »

« Eh ! » Me récriai-je en le frappant doucement.

« Je sais, c'est pas ta faute... Je suis simplement merveilleusement bon, d'ailleurs, n'as-tu pas parlé d'un Mythe ?.. »

« Je savais que j'aurais pas dû t'en parler... »

« Et tu ne peux désormais plus te passer de mon corps... Mais il faut bien que je te laisse un peu de répit entre deux séances intensives de la jouissance de mon corps de dieu grec. »

« Et bien, tu te remontes tout seul dans la hiérarchie... » Commentai-je.

« Hum... Oui, un ange... Ça me correspond tellement peu. Un dieu c'est mieux. Bon, tu me réponds ? »

« Uniquement si tu me réponds en retour. »

« Je sens que je suis en train de passer un pacte avec le Diable là... Miss Fouineuse, ok. »

« Miss Fouineuse ? C'est pas toi la fouine dans l'histoire ? »

« Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça ? »

« Tu faisais une fouine si mignonne... »

« Tu veux que je te ré-attaque aux chatouilles ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

« Non » Répondis-je avec précipitation « Alors, tes questions ? »

« Hum... Tu vas regretter d'avoir accepté. J'ai encore plus envie de connaître la réponse à cette question depuis que tu as refusé de me la donner et que mini-Weasley en personne a avoué ne pas la connaître... »

« Malefoy, pas celle-là.. »

« Oh que si... Et tu as dit que tu répondrais, donc tu le feras... Alors Granger, toi et Weasley ? »

« Malefoy... » Murmurai-je.

« Je veux savoir. » Fit-il d'un air de gamin trop gâté. Là, il était moins attendrissant.

« Malefoy... »

« S'il te plait Granger ? »

Je m'étendis sur le lit, fixant le plafond. Quand j'avais dit que je répondrais à ces questions, j'avais pas pensé à celle-là. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que j'en ai honte ? Je le senti bouger à côté de moi.

« Eh Granger... Si ça te gêne autant que ça, tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre. » Soupira-t-il en caressant doucement ma joue « C'est juste que je suis curieux. Je ne te demande rien. J'ai cette question en tête depuis deux mois, elle peut y rester plus longtemps... »

Merlin, maintenant j'allais culpabiliser. Je savais ce que ça faisait de ne pas connaître la réponse à une question qui nous trottait dans la tête. Pour sûr, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander quels étaient ses sentiments pour moi. Mais ça, j'allais pas lui dire.

« Ok Malefoy... Mais... Promets-moi de ne rien dire ok ? C'est franchement pas glorieux... »

« Promis. Croix de bois, croix de fer. »

« C'est moldu ça, comment tu connais ? »

« Blaise, il est devenu un amoureux des moldus depuis son séjour chez eux. Et je te rappelle que je vis dans leur monde. Alors ? »

« Tu vis dans leur monde, mais ne les côtoies pas. Ok... » Soufflais-je, cherchant mon courage « Après la Bataille, il y a eut une énorme fiesta. Et forcément, un peu arrosée. Et Harry, Ron et moi étions euphoriques d'être tous en vie, d'être de nouveau parmi ceux qu'on aimait, alors on en a un peu profité. Ron et moi encore plus à partir du moment où on a vu que Harry et Gin' s'étaient remis ensemble. Sauf qu'à boire tout les deux un peu trop, sans avoir jamais vraiment bu avant... On a dérapé. Et on s'est réveillés le lendemain matin dans une salle du château, avec une énorme gueule de bois, et en s'étant rendus compte que l'espèce d'attirance qu'il y avait entre nous avait disparu et qu'on ne se considérait plus que comme des très bons amis. »

« Tu es en train de me dire que pour savoir que tu n'aimais pas Weasley, tu as dû coucher avec ? »

« T'avais promis de rien dire... » Fis-je boudeuse.

« Je sais, alors ? »

« Oui. » Murmurai-je d'une petite voix.

« Alors celle-là... Combien tu crois que mini-Weasley me payerait pour cette information ? » Ajouta-t-il rieur.

« Je t'interdis ! Si tu ne fais qu'aborder ce sujet avec Gin', je m'assure que tu ne puisse plus jamais te vanter d'être un Mythe. Et encore moins le prouver à quiconque ! »

« Mais Granger... Cela te porterait autant préjudice qu'à moi. » Susurra-t-il à mon oreille, avant de faire descendre sa bouche sur mon cou d'une façon merveilleuse...

« Malefoy... » Gémis-je « Et mes questions ? »

« Après. » Dit-il, très occupé.

o0O0o

Pour la cinquième fois depuis le début de la journée, je me réveillai. Bon, aussi merveilleux que ce soit, il allait falloir se calmer là, j'en pouvais plus. Je sentais les courbatures commencer à poindre. Je me tournai pour observer le blond que je savais à ma gauche... Et qui n'y était plus.

Où était-il passé ? Je me levai tranquillement. Avant de nous endormir -et après notre énième séance d'entrainement de sport de chambre- nous avions continué à discuter, il ne m'avait pas paru étrange. Bien au contraire même, il avait été extrêmement agréable. Donc, pourquoi était-il parti ? Et où ?

J'entrai dans le salon et le remarquai sur le canapé, feuilletant la Gazette. Ouf, il n'était pas parti bien loin. Bon... Il allait falloir que je lui parle, comme l'avait dit Ginny.

« Salut. » Fis-je en m'approchant. Superbe entrée en matière.

« Granger. » Commenta-t-il sans prendre la peine de lever la tête du journal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? » Demandai-je. _Ouais Mione, super courageuse dans le genre petite Gryffondorette._

« Des bêtises, comme d'hab. Tu sais que Skeeter a fait une page complète sur une possible histoire entre toi et moi ? Totalement idiot. »

Aïe. Comment quelques mots pouvaient-ils faire aussi mal ? Je senti mon visage se décomposer.

« Vraiment ? » Demandai-je d'une voix cassée.

Il leva enfin la tête. Pour me regarder, moqueur.

« Allons Granger, évidemment. Comme si ce genre de _chose_ était possible ! Toi et moi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as cru ? » Assena-t-il d'un ton cruel.

« Je ne sais pas Malefoy » Répondis-je, hargneuse. J'étais brisée par ses mots, mais hors de question de le laisser gagner. Il m'avait déjà pris mon cœur, qu'il me laisse au moins ma dignité. Alors j'optais pour la méchanceté gratuite « Je ne sais pas. Mais je n'aurais certainement pas crû que tu redeviendrais le petit con insupportable de nos années à Poudlard. Et pourtant, c'est celui-là que je revois devant moi. Il ne te manque plus que la cape de Mangemort et ce sera bien toi ! » M'écriai-je.

« Granger ! Je ne suis pas... » Commença-t-il, criant et m'attrapant violemment le bras, l'enserrant à ce que je ne sente plus ma main « … un Mangemort ! Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je t'interdis de le dire ! Tu te crois mieux que moi peut-être ? » Continua-t-il sur le même ton « En quoi l'es-tu ? Sang-de-Bourbe ! » Cracha-t-il, avant de s'arrêter devant mon visage choqué.

Il l'avait dit. Encore. Et ça faisait mal. Encore plus. Je senti une larme couler sur ma joue. Il n'avait pas changé.

« Mione ? Malefoy ? » S'exclama une voix en entrant dans la pièce « Que... » Ginny sorti précipitamment sa baguette en nous voyant. Lui qui me serrait le bras au point que ma main soit bleue, qui avait la figure figée en un rictus de folie pure, et moi en pleurs « Écartes-toi d'elle Malefoy ! Vite ! » Ajouta-t-elle.

Sans un mot, il le fit. Sans un regard, il partit. Ginny se rangea son arme et se précipita vers moi, alors que je me laissais glisser sur le sol. Je senti ses bras m'enserrer, ses doigts tenter d'essuyer le flot de larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux. Mais rien, j'étais vide. Ses dernières paroles se répétaient dans mon esprit, telle une litanie incessante. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, malgré ces deux derniers mois, malgré cette nuit et ce début de journée fabuleux, malgré ses promesses, malgré ses excuses, il n'avait pas changé.

Il n'avait pas changé.

o0O0o

_Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Je trouve que je m'améliore en sadisme. Vraiment. Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous m'en vouliez de ne pas avoir le chapitre 12, alors vous êtes content ? Bon, je rentre chez moi dans trois jours et vous mets la suite dès que possible. _

_Audace, qui se dépêche parce que son ordi n'a plus de batterie et qu'elle a pas pris le câble. Trop douée._


	13. Chapter 13 : End

_Disclaimer : si tu as lu jusqu'ici, tu le sais. Et tu me laisses en paix. Merci. JKR. Point, je l'ai dit et on passe à autre chose._

_Donc, la fin du dernier chapitre a plu hein ? Je suis contente, c'était tout à fait le but. Je sais que je déteste lire des fins comme celles là, mais pour les écrire aucun problèmes ! Enfin, je vous laisse tous lire, mettons fin à votre supplice. Petite précision, chapitre guimauve. Fallait bien, c'était un peu une histoire d'amour ma fic, alors il me fallait mettre du guimauve. C'est quand même moins drôle que mes fins sadiques je trouve... _

o0O0o

_**Chapitre 13 : End**_

o0O0o

J'accrochai la dernière épingle dans mes cheveux et lançait un regard vide à mon reflet. Étais-ce réellement moi, cette femme amorphe ? Étais-ce le mien, ce regard ayant perdu toute vie ?

« Mione, sourire ! » Me dit joyeusement ma meilleure amie, arrivée derrière moi.

Je la regardai. Elle était splendide, radieuse. Et pourtant, je ne ressentais rien face à cette joie débordante. Il y a trois semaines, je lui avais crié dessus parce qu'elle était trop joyeuse pour moi, il y a quatre semaines, je l'aurais été avec elle. Et là, plus rien. Le vide, l'impression constante d'étouffement, de manque, qui me terrassait depuis trois semaines. Je me forçai à lui faire un faible sourire. C'était si dur. J'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir souri depuis des années et de ne pas avoir de raison de le faire.

« C'est mieux. Mais tu pourrais faire un effort. C'est mon mariage Hermione ! Je veux ma meilleure amie heureuse moi ! »

« Gin'... »

« Je sais Mione, j'ai été là chaque jour depuis trois semaines. Je sais ce que tu vis, ce que tu ressens, mais aujourd'hui, juste aujourd'hui, mets tout ça de côté. Sois juste contente pour moi, contente pour Harry. D'accord ? »

« Je vais essayer. » Lui promis-je, recevant de sa part un sourire qui disait qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais qu'elle voulait me croire.

o0O0o

« Mione ! » S'écria-t-elle à deux minutes de son entrée en scène « Stop ! On arrête ! »

« Gin'... Que se passe-t-il ? » Demandai-je, retenant difficilement un ''encore''.

« Il ne va plus vouloir de moi ! C'est évident ! Qui voudrait d'une baleine comme moi ? Et puis, il ne m'aime pas, je ne suis pas importante moi à côté de lui ! À tout les coups, il a déjà prévu de refuser et de partir avec une vélane blonde et capricieuse mais tellement plus belle que moi. Et... »

« Ginny ! » M'écriai-je soudainement, réussissant à l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne manque d'air et ne tombe dans les pommes « Tu te souviens de quand tu mettais tes crises de nerfs sur le compte des hormones ? »

« Oui... Tu me disais qu'elles ne me travaillaient pas encore. »

« Exact. Maintenant si. Alors tu te calmes, non tu n'es pas une baleine, bien au contraire nombre de femme voudrait ta taille, même enceinte tu es incroyablement belle. Ensuite Harry t'aime, je connais assez mon meilleur ami pour ça, il se fiche de l'importance d'une personne, mais tu es l'une des figures de la guerre alors question importance t'es pas mal non plus. Et pour la énième fois, tu es belle ! Alors arrêtes de flipper à cause des vélanes. Et Harry n'aime pas les blondes. »

« Comment ça ? Il... Il a déjà essayé les blondes ? » Fit-elle, sur le point de fondre en larmes.

« Non Gin' ! Il n'aime et ne voit que toi. Alors tu gardes tes larmes cinq minutes et elle passeront pour des larmes de joie quand tu seras face à Harry. Maintenant, je vais rentrer et tu as intérêt à y aller après moi, où je te jure que les sermons de Molly te paraitront bien fades à côté de ce que je ferais subir. » Menaçai-je avant d'entrer dans la salle, revigorée. Si les hormones de ma meilleure amie m'exaspéraient, elles avaient au moins le mérite de me faire me sentir vivante quelques minutes.

Me positionnant à ma place, j'observai d'un œil morne le reste de la cérémonie. L'air euphorique de Harry quand il vit arriver sa belle, les larmes du public lors de l'échange des vœux, la première danse des mariés... Toutes ces choses que je n'aurais jamais, parce que j'étais tombée amoureuse du mauvais homme. D'un homme incapable de changer.

o0O0o

« Bonjour Hermione. » Me lança rêveusement Luna, alors que nous avions passé près de quatre heures à nous préparer ensemble, demoiselles d'honneur oblige.

« Salut Luna. » Répondis-je sans joie.

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse » Remarqua-t-elle « C'est étrange, j'aurais pensé que leur mariage te ferait plaisir. Après tout, nous l'attendions tous depuis des années... »

« C'est vrai. Je suis contente pour eux Luna. »

« Donc tu ne l'es pas pour toi ? »

« Que... Bien sûr que si. » Me récriai-je faiblement.

« Tu es triste à un mariage Hermione, soit tu n'es pas contente pour les mariés, soit tu ne l'es pas pour toi. Vu que tu as dit l'être pour eux, alors tu ne l'es pas pour toi. »

« Luna... »

« Tu sais, je m'en étais douté. Quand je t'ai vue ce matin, j'ai remarqué que tu étais moins enjouée que d'habitude. Je suppose que c'est une peine de cœur... C'est pour ça que tu as l'air aussi triste, tu penses que tu n'auras jamais la chance d'être, comme Ginny, dans les bras de l'homme que tu aimes. »

« Je ne serais jamais plus dans ses bras Luna... » Soufflais-je, le cœur douloureux.

« Enfin Hermione, c'est idiot. Tu sais, je suis de ces gens qui pense que, si deux personnes sont faites pour être ensembles, alors il y aura quelque chose qui les ramènera l'une vers l'autre. Après tout, n'y a-t-il pas eu cette maladie qui t'as fait te rapprocher de Malefoy alors que cinq années s'étaient écoulées depuis votre dernière rencontre ? »

« Luna... Je ne crois pas aux contes de fées. Il n'y a pas de prince charmant, pas de cheval blanc, pas de grandes déclarations romantiques dans une forêt en fleurs au printemps ni de beau baiser terminant l'histoire. Il n'y a rien eu entre lui et moi, juste quelques moments agréables, mais il n'y en aura pas d'autres. C'est ainsi. Il n'existe rien qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre. »

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce sur toi qu'il s'acharnait à Poudlard ? Pourquoi est-ce toi, la seule personne qui ai réussi à le guérir ? »

« Luna... »

« Non Hermione, croies moi. Toi et Malefoy êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Ne te l'ai-je pas dit avant même que tu ne prennes conscience que tu l'aimais ? »

« Si. Mais Ginny aussi, Merry aussi... Ce n'est pas pour autant que je crois que nous finirons mariés et avec trois gosses. »

« En fait, tu ne veux pas y croire. Parce que cela te ferait trop mal. »

Je détournai le regard. Ginny avait raison, Luna était perspicace. Parfois totalement à côté de la plaque, parfois tellement juste que ses propos faisaient mal.

« J'y ai déjà cru Luna. J'y ai cru dans ses bras, sous ses caresses. Et vois où je suis maintenant ; au mariage de mes meilleurs amis, à n'avoir en tête qu'une mélodie doucereuse qui me répète que jamais je ne connaîtrais leur bonheur. J'y ai cru et ça m'a détruit un peu plus. Alors je ne veux plus croire. Je ne veux plus avoir mal. »

« La douleur fait partie de la vie Hermione. La douleur, le doute, les peines... Tout ce dont on voudrait se débarrasser, mais sans eux, les moments heureux de nos vies nous paraîtraient moins beaux. »

« J'ai assez souffert... Et je n'ai pas assez de moments heureux dont me souvenir pour compenser la douleur que je ressens. »

« Ce sont les _Joncheruines_, ils t'embrouillent le cerveau et cachent les souvenirs heureux. » Assura-t-elle, me faisant retrouver la Luna que je connaissais « Mais je pense quand même que vous vous retrouverez. »

« Comment veux-tu qu'on se retrouve Luna ? Je n'irais pas vers lui, pas après ce qu'il m'a dit, et lui n'a pas l'air de vouloir venir vers moi. »

« Eh bien, quelque chose vous rapprochera. Ou quelqu'un. »

« Non. Ginny a déjà été lui parler une fois, vois où j'en suis maintenant, déchirée à chaque minute, revivant chaque nuit ces dernières insultes, m'arrêtant en pleine journée pour me mettre à pleurer... Je ne veux plus que quiconque s'en mêle. Je ne le reverrais plus, le temps me guérira et ma vie reprendra. »

« Dans combien de temps ? Dans combien de temps crois-tu que ton cœur sera guéri Hermione ? Espères-tu seulement qu'il le soit un jour ? L'amour est ainsi : parfois meurtrier et douloureux, mais s'arrangeant pour finir heureux. Regardes Harry et Ginny, elle qui a été ignorée si longtemps, puis repoussée pour sa sécurité. J'étais avec elle tu sais, depuis le début. Je l'ai vue en souffrir, comme tu souffres aujourd'hui, et pourtant ils sont désormais mariés et bientôt parents. L'amour est ainsi Hermione, compliqué, mais il t'appartient d'y croire et de le rendre plus simple. »

« Luna... »

« Ne dis rien. Tu n'es pas obligée d'agir maintenant. Réfléchis-y. Parce que, si tu ne fais rien, ton cœur ne guérira jamais, mais ta vie continuera. Et tu regretteras de ne pas avoir agit. »

« Je... »

« Je te parle en connaissance de cause Hermione. » Continua-t-elle, ne tenant pas compte de mon interruption.

« Que.. Quoi ? »

« On ne s'est pas beaucoup vues ces cinq dernières années, mais l'été de ma septième année à Poudlard, je suis partie en vacances. À la pêche aux "Larves d'_Aquavirius_" dans la région des Grands Lacs en Amérique du Nord, j'y ai rencontré quelqu'un... Et j'ai été idiote. Je lui ai laissé mon cœur. Et je ne passe pas un jour sans penser à elle. À ce qu'un «nous» aurait pu être. Alors même si tu n'agis pas Hermione, penses au moins à ce que je t'ai dit. »

« Je suis désolée Luna. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'y es pour rien. Je persiste à croire que quelqu'un pourra vous rapprocher... C'est juste que tu ne connais pas encore son existence. Moi, j'ai été idiote. Ne laisses pas passer ta chance, toi, tu es intelligente Hermione. Et puis j'en ai quand même tiré quelque chose de ce voyage, tu te souviens de Sevie et Minnie, mes _Aquavirius_ ? Et bien figures-toi qu'ils ont eu deux petits, Argus et Rubeus. J'en ai acheté deux autres pour leur tenir compagnie : Olympe et Irma. Figures-toi qu'ils s'entendent très bien. Les _Aquavirius_ semblent être sociables. Je ferais un article dessus dans le prochain numéro du _Chicaneur_... » Divagua-t-elle.

o0O0o

Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Ils étaient si heureux, songeai-je en regardant les mariés qui dansaient depuis près d'une heure, enchaînant slow sur slow même quand la musique n'en était pas un. Tout deux dans leur bulle, les yeux dans les yeux, à ne voir que l'autre. Ça me faisait si mal. De savoir que d'autres avaient droit à ce qui m'était refusé. Ce bonheur si simple, juste dû à la présence de l'être aimé à nos côtés. Je l'avait connu. Quelques semaines sans le savoir, une journée en en étant consciente. Et je n'avais pas su en profiter.

Je les voyais, eux, ignorant leur chance. Moi, j'avais laissé passer la mienne. Ou je ne l'avais jamais eu. À vrai dire, je ne savais pas. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Il m'avait paru heureux durant toute la journée, même quand nous parlions. Puis je m'étais endormie. Et après, il s'était montré insupportable, insultant. Il était redevenu celui qu'il avait été. Ou il n'avais jamais cessé de l'être. Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. C'était si flou, si compliqué. N'avais-je pas droit, moi aussi, à un amour simple ? À un amour sûr, certain d'être réciproque et où l'être aimé sais respecter l'autre ? Tout était tellement compliqué quand il s'agissait de moi. Ou du moins tout me le paraissait.

« En train de ressasser ses sentiments Hermione ? »

« Blaise ? » M'exclamai-je « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demandai-je, cherchant dans la foule s'_il_ était là aussi « Et pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« J'ai été invité. Il n'est pas venu. »

« Que ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça. » Me récriai-je, rougissante.

« Si tu veux... Il a été invité mais n'est pas venu. Il ne sort que le strict minimum depuis trois semaines. Même moi je le vois à peine. J'avais espéré que venir te voir aurait changé quelque chose à son mutisme d'après le bal, mais c'est pire. »

« Et alors ? » Fis-je, le cœur un peu plus douloureux. Comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de lui.

« Alors rien. Et j'ai dit ça parce qu'à chaque fois que je le vois, il fait exactement la même tête que toi. »

« Quelle tête ? »

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu devrais savoir ce qu'il se passe dans ta propre tête. Je te laisse, j'ai repéré une ou deux jeune fille qui aurait besoin de compagnie... »

« Et moi j'y ai pas le droit à ta compagnie ? » Dis-je, faussement boudeuse.

« Disons que si je t'offre ma compagnie de la façon dont je compte leur offrir, tu retrouverais mon cadavre en morceau dans une ruelle après que je sois rentré à la Villa... » Souffla-t-il en partant.

o0O0o

Il avait été contaminé par le gène du « Je te parle par message que tu ne peux pas comprendre mais qui te font te torturer les méninges pendant des heures parce que tu détestes ne pas comprendre un sous-entendu et j'aime ça » ou quoi ? Saleté. Comment ça en morceau ? Et puis c'est pas comme s'il savait pas que quand je disais "sa compagnie" c'était juste sa présence, vu qu'il avait sous-entendu qu'il était au courant de mes "sentiments". Je détestais ne pas comprendre !

Bon, il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, désormais je maudissais Blaise plutôt que de retenir mes larmes en pensant à son meilleur ami insupportable. Dont j'étais amoureuse. Et qui ne m'aimait pas. Arg. Finalement, il n'y avait pas de bon côté, vu que j'y revenais quand même. À croire que ma vie tournait autour de lui... Euh. Non, pas à croire. J'avais passé ces trois dernières semaines à pleurer, dormir et cauchemarder ou fantasmer, pleurer, me morfondre, pleurer dans les bras de Ginny et de nouveau dormir ou fantasmer. À propos de lui. Merlin-qui-m'en-voulait-tant, que devenais-je ?

Et qu'avait voulu dire Blaise en prétendant qu'il prenait souvent le même air que moi ? Je n'avais cet air que quand je pensais à lui... Et il était impossible qu'il fasse cette tête pour la même raison. Pourquoi ma vie était-elle si compliquée ? N'aurais-je pas pu être amoureuse d'un mec quelconque qui m'aurait aimée en retour ? Au lieu de ça, j'aimais un homme qui m'apparaissait parfois comme le plus merveilleux de tous, et d'autres fois comme le pire salaud qui soit. Et ça me détruisait.

J'aurais pu écouter le conseil de Luna. Aller le voir. Sauf que je ne voulais plus jamais entendre ces insultes. Ses insultes. Celles qui me faisaient plus mal que n'importe quelles autres. Seuls les gens que l'on aime peuvent réellement réussir à nous blesser. Et je l'aimais à un point tel que ses mots me déchiraient. Même si trois semaines étaient passées, je les entendaient chaque nuit dans mes songes, et ils ravivaient à chaque fois la douleur.

La douleur de ses mots. La douleur de son départ. La douleur de ma peur d'avoir causé sa fuite. Parce que s'en était une. Une fuite. Pourquoi était-il parti si soudainement ? Qu'avais-je donc fait ? C'était cette question qui faisait plus mal que tout le reste. Si je ne pouvais oublier ses paroles meurtrières, la douleur de ma culpabilité était mille fois pire. Même si, comme le disais Ginny, je n'avais probablement rien fait. Ou alors c'était cela le problème. Que n'avais-je pas fait ?

« Bonjour Hermione ! »

Je secouai la tête, me sortant de la tête ces pensées qui y passaient trop de temps à me torturer, et me tournai vers mon interlocutrice.

« Susan ! Comment vas-tu ? » Demandai-je en souriant faiblement. Susan était de ces personnes avec qui il est impossible d'être triste, elle avait une bonne humeur et un sourire communicatifs.

« Mieux que toi je suppose. Ron m'a dit ce qu'il t'arrive... Je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi donc ? Tu es bien la moins impliquée dans cette histoire Susan. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je m'en remettrais.. »

« Je ne suis peut être pas impliquée, mais il suffit de voir la tête que tu avais quand je suis arrivée que tu es bien plus blessée que tu ne le prétend. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« C'est inscrit sur ton visage Hermione. À quel point ça te fait mal. À quel point tu en est triste. Ça se voit. Tu t'en remettras peut-être, mais dans combien de temps ? »

Je lui souris tristement en guise de réponse. Combien de temps ? Jamais était la seule réponse qui me venait. Je n'avais pas l'impression de pouvoir m'en remettre un jour, quand bien même prétendais-je le contraire.

« Parlons plutôt de toi Susan » Repris-je « Comment ça va avec Ron ? »

« Comme depuis le début Hermione, merveilleux. »

« Et quand est-ce que ce sera votre tour ? » Demandai-je en jetant un coup d'œil tout sauf discret envers les jeunes mariés.

« Euh... » Fit-elle en piquant un fard.

« Quoi ? Il te l'a déjà demandé ? Et je ne suis pas au courant ? » Demandai-je étonnée.

« Pas exactement... C'est... J'ai trouvé un boitier avec une bague dans les affaires de Ron l'autre jour... Vu qu'il y a fait quelques allusions.. Donc je suppose... »

« C'est bon Sue' » Riais-je « Il n'y a que Ron pour ne pas cacher la bague qu'il compte offrir à sa petite-amie et ainsi gâcher la surprise... »

« Peut-être, mais c'est comme cela que je l'aime. »

« Tu aurais dû être à Gryffondor... Il en faut du courage pour supporter Ron jusque la fin de sa vie ! »

« Eh ! Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux toi ? Oh... » Se reprit-elle vite « Excuses moi Hermione, je n'aurais pas dû... »

« Ce n'est pas grave Susan... Je l'ai cherché. Et c'est vrai, Ron est un meilleur choix que le mien. »

« Ne penses même pas à me le prendre ! » Fit-elle, faussement sévère « Je suis vraiment désolée Hermione... »

« Ne le sois pas. Tu me l'auras au moins fait oublier quelques minutes, c'est assez exceptionnel tu sais... »

« Je... »

« Arrêtes d'être désolée Susan. Vas retrouver Ron, danser si tes pieds sont capables de le supporter et ne faire aucune allusion à cette bague sinon il serait capable de douter et ne pas te la donner. Je survivrais seule. »

« Bien. À plus tard Hermione. » Ajouta-t-elle en partant vers son futur-fiancé, ayant compris que je préférais être seule pour continuer à penser à _lui_.

o0O0o

« Ne t'avais-je pas demandé d'être heureuse Mione ? » Me demanda la mariée en s'avançant dans le jardin, vers moi.

« Et je t'ai dit que j'allais essayer. »

Elle me regarda en silence quelques secondes, comme pesant mes paroles, ses mots, puis demanda doucement :

« Que puis-je faire pour t'aider Hermione ? Je déteste te voir comme ça. Tu te détruis toi-même. »

« Tu ne peux rien faire Gin'. C'est à moi de m'en relever. » Répondis-je en regardant le ciel.

« Je ne te vois pas te relever. Juste t'enfoncer encore plus. Tu ne cherches pas à aller mieux et c'est cela le pire. J'ai beau essayer de t'aider, si tu n'en as pas la volonté, tu ne t'en remettras jamais. »

« Ginny... Je suis heureuse pour toi. Pour Harry. Pour Ron et Susan qui seront bientôt à votre place. Mais je ne peux pas être heureuse pour moi. Parce que je ne vois pas de raison de l'être. Laisse moi faire mes choix. Si je ne m'en remet pas, alors ce sera ma faute. »

« Hermione... »

« S'il te plait. Vas avec Harry en lune de miel au soleil, profitez de votre amour, de votre bonheur, de cet enfant bientôt là. Ne pensez pas à moi. »

« Je... Je ne peux pas Mione. Je n'arrive pas à te laisser dans cet état. »

« Ginny. » Fis-je en me tournant vers elle, retenant mes pleurs « Je t'en prie. Tu ne peux rien pour moi. Je ne peux rien pour moi. J'ai l'impression que ma vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue, que vous êtes les seules choses qui me raccrochent à elle. Mais vous avoir près de moi, alors que vous possédez ce qui m'a échappé, c'est trop dur. Profite de ton bonheur. Loin de moi. Je t'en prie. »

« Mione... » Souffla-t-elle.

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'embrassai. J'allais partir. Ce que j'avais dit était vrai, c'était dur. Pas directement, mais l'idée que je ne n'aurais jamais leur bonheur l'était. Que tout ce que j'aurais c'était ce vide, ou cette culpabilité et ces doutes. Alors je devais m'éloigner. Tout du moins le temps d'aller mieux.

« Mione. Ne fais pas ça. »

« J'en ai besoin Ginny. Vraiment besoin. »

« Non Hermione ! Ce dont tu as besoin c'est de notre soutien. C'est de nous. On est là pour toi. Restes avec nous. »

« Ginny... Je ne peux pas, je n'y arriverais pas. »

« Qui me remettra à ma place quand mes hormones s'affoleront ? Qui sera là quand Harry sera dans les pommes lors de l'accouchement ? Qui rira avec moi quand je lui raconterais les dernières bêtises de mes frères ou de mon mari ? Et bientôt celle de mon fils ? Parce que je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de te dire que ce serait un garçon. Et comment comptes-tu devenir sa marraine si tu n'es même pas là ? J'ai besoin de toi Hermione. On a tous besoin de toi ! »

« Ginny... Arrêtes... » La suppliai-je, les larmes coulant désormais librement sur mes joues.

« Non Hermione ! T'éloigner ne marchera pas ! »

« Qu'en sais-tu Ginny ? »

« Rien ! Mais je sais que tu as besoin de nous. Tu es forte Hermione, tu nous l'as prouvé plus d'une fois. Mais là, tu ne peux pas faire face à ton cœur tout seule. »

Je me sentais mal. Elle avait raison. Seule je ne m'en sortirais pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec eux. Je ne pouvais pas surmonter la douleur. Je ne pouvais pas être l'ombre triste, planant sur leur bonheur lumineux. Je devais partir. Pour moi. Pour eux. Je m'écartai d'elle. Nous étions dans le jardin du Terrier, où les amis proches avaient été conviés. Marchant à reculons, je continuai à m'éloigner, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Je la voyais pleurer. Je savais que je pleurais aussi. J'étais en train de quitter ceux que je considérais comme ma deuxième famille.

« Embrasses tout le monde pour moi... » Murmurai-je.

Je me sentais mal. J'avais mal au cœur. Pas seulement moralement. Physiquement. Brusquement, je me retournai et vomi dans les buissons.

« Mione ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Ginny qui s'était approchée dès que j'avais tourné le dos.

« Rien Gin' » Fis-je en me relevant, vacillante.

« Ce doit être les légumes du repas. Tu devrais rentrer. Maman peut s'occuper de toi. Si tu es malade, tu ne dois pas rester seule. En plus, vu ton état de ces derniers temps tu pourrais tomber malade facilement... »

« Ginny, je dois partir. »

« Je les ai aussi trouvés bizarres ces légumes... Mais Harry m'a dit que c'était juste moi... Merlin ! » S'écria-t-elle brusquement, stoppant son flot de paroles.

« Ginny ! Quoi ? »

« Mione... Tu ? C'est possible que... ? »

« Quoi ? Euh... Non ! Non, non, non ! Ginny ! » Assurai-je, criant presque, en suivant des yeux le geste qu'elle faisait.

Je m'apprêtai à repartir. C'était impossible. Même si ça l'était, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Non. Non. Non.

« Ginny ! Ne fais pas ça ! » Criai-je alors qu'elle levait sa baguette vers moi et que le sort fusait.

o0O0o

_POV Ginny_

Je rentrai dans la maison et attrapai Harry par le bras. D'un geste, je saluai toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes. Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que j'avais imaginé partir en lune de miel. Mais, par Merlin, je devais agir. Sinon, elle ne le ferait jamais. Je lui avais promis de ne pas m'en mêler, mais tant pis. Je me concentrai et transplana avec mon - depuis récemment et à ma plus grande joie - mari.

« Malefoy ! » M'écriai-je en pénétrant dans son bureau. Il n'avait toujours pas changé les règles de transplanage de sa maison : le grand n'importe quoi. Comme disait Hermione, on y entrait comme dans un.. Euh, c'était quoi l'expression moldu déjà ?

« Weasley ? »

« Nan, c'est Potter maintenant. » Fis-je. Bon, c'était pas le but premier mais depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, les gens avaient intérêt à le savoir « Tu serais au courant si tu étais venu. »

« Navré d'avoir loupé le mariage du siècle. Vous êtes là pourquoi ? Vous voulez ma bénédiction et des conseils pour votre nuit de noce ? Parce que je pense que vous avez déjà quelques notions là... » Ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers mon ventre « Même si je dois, en ma qualité de Mythe, pouvoir vous aider. » Dit-il, tentant de prendre un air narquois.

Loupé. Il était tout aussi crevé que Mione, alors en étant attentive je pouvais discerner ses expressions. Et là, il était triste. À la mention de _la_ journée et donc d'Hermione, qui lui avait révélé ce détail. Bien.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Alors pourquoi ? Potter, vu que ta femme n'a pas l'air décidé à me répondre, tu peux le faire ? »

« Il ne sait pas Malefoy. »

« Marié depuis trois heures et déjà dominé ? Tu es une honte pour l'égo masculin Potter. » Ricana-t-il sans méchanceté, du moins je l'espérais. Sinon il aurait à faire à moi.

« Puisque tu parles d'égo Malefoy, tu vas me mettre le tien de côté. »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi faire ? »

« Aller voir Hermione. » Fis-je, observant avec délectation son visage. Inquiétude. Espoir. Peur. Regret. Refus. « Et ne me dis pas qu'il en est hors de question. »

« Pourtant c'est le cas. Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Elle avait l'air de vouloir que je parte la dernière fois. »

« La dernière fois ? Attends que je me rappelle... C'est pas la fois où tu l'as insultée plus durement que pendant les années passées à Poudlard ? Tu as raison, il n'y a aucune raison qui fasse qu'elle ait voulu que tu partes. »

« Et alors ? Pourquoi j'irais la voir ? »

« Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Quand tu découvrira la vérité, tu lui en voudras, et tu te haïras. Croie-moi, vas la voir. »

« Et si je ne veux pas la voir ? »

« Tu vas me dire que tu pensais tes insultes peut-être ? Je ne le crois pas un instant. Alors va la voir. Sinon, quand tu te haïras, tu ne pourras pas dire qu'on ne t'auras pas prévenu. Ah, et elle a un prénom, c'est pas pour rien. » Terminai-je en agrippant un Harry interloqué qui n'avait rien compris à notre échange et en transplanant encore une fois.

Cette fois ci, je laissais les deux têtes de mules se rabibocher, j'étais certaine d'avoir assez piquée la curiosité du Sieur Malefoy pour qu'il se bouge. Moi, j'allais bronzer - et pas seulement, il y a plein d'autres activités faisables en lune de miel - aux Bahamas. Et avec le plus beau mec qui soit : mon mari. Merlin, que j'aimais cette appellation.

o0O0o

_POV Hermione_

Merlin. Comment était-ce possible ? Je me m'assis lourdement sur mon canapé. Comment était-ce possible ? Enfin, techniquement, je savais. Mais quand même. Ce n'était pas possible. Bon, à l'exception du fait que vu la couleur du sort de Gin' ça l'était. Mince ne suffisait pas. Ça. N'était. Pas. Possible. Il devait y avoir une erreur. Ginny devait s'être trompée.

D'un geste brusque, je refis le sort. Toujours pareil. Je laissai ma baguette tomber sur le sol et enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire maintenant ? Aller le voir ? Hors de question. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Et je n'avais pas envie de l'entendre m'insulter. Encore. Partir comme je comptais le faire ? C'était une option. Je pouvais aller chez mes parents, ils m'hébergeraient le temps qu'il le faudrait. Ou partir loin d'ici. Les États-Unis me paraissaient assez loin. Mais refaire ma vie, me refaire des amis, quitter mon boulot, c'était trop dur. Je ne pouvais pas partir. Pas dans l'idée que ce serait définitif. Comme je l'avais dit à Ginny, je voulais partir. Momentanément. Pas pour toujours. Je n'avais pas le courage de reprendre ma vie à zéro. Je n'avais pas le courage de quitter cette vie. Pas après ce que j'avais enduré pour l'avoir. Alors j'allais rester. Le fuir pour le restant de mes jours, mais rester. Cependant, il ne devait jamais savoir, je n'avais pas besoin de lui.

Fière de mes résolutions, et ignorant tant bien que mal la petite voix dans ma tête qui me criaient qu'elles ne dureraient pas, je me levais. Pourquoi faire ? Aucune idée. Ginny était probablement partie en lune de miel, je ne pouvais pas aller la voir, surtout qu'elle me dirait sans doute d'aller le voir. Ron non plus, vu que je savais pour la bague je serais incapable de retenir une quelconque allusion. Luna peut être... Luna. Finalement, elle avait raison. Tord en même temps, ça ne nous ferait pas nous retrouver. Par ma faute. Peut être. Mais je ne pouvais pas aller le voir. Parce que c'était au dessus de mes forces, parce que je ne voulais pas l'entendre - encore une fois - me rabaisser.

Irai-je voir Luna ? La réelle question était : avais-je envie de l'entendre parler, par messages codés et noms d'animaux imaginaires, de ma vie comme si elle la connaissait mieux que moi ? Et avais-je envie de l'entendre me dire d'aller le voir sans me le dire mais en me répétant à quel point je regretterais de ne pas le faire ? J'appréciai Luna. À petite dose. Et j'avais déjà ma part à la cérémonie. Quelqu'un sonna, m'épargnant le devoir de trouver quelque chose à faire. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvrit. _Lui_.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Mon cœur fit un bond. Je me sentais plus vivante en une seconde que lors de ces trois dernières semaines. En dépit de la douleur qu'il m'avait fait endurée, je mourrais d'envie de me jeter dans ses bras, de me précipiter sur ses lèvres, de sentir ses mains sur moi, de le sentir au plus proche de moi. En dépit de tout, les insultes, la douleur, la colère, je l'aimais. Et tous les autres sentiments disparaissaient face à lui, pour ne laisser la place qu'au plus important.

« Hermione » Murmura-t-il sans quitter mon regard.

J'étais hypnotisée. Par ses yeux, remplis de regrets, de culpabilité et - je ne voulais y croire - d'amour ? Par sa voix, soufflant pour la première fois mon prénom, qui paraissait plus beau qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Par sa présence, par lui. Doucement, je m'effaçai pour le laisser entrer. Soudainement peu m'importait la raison de sa présence, même les insultes, il était là et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Nous passâmes plusieurs minutes les yeux dans les yeux, ne sachant que faire. Bouger briserait l'harmonie du moment. Je ne voulais pas. Je voulais rester comme je l'étais, passer ma vie ainsi, juste à me nourrir de sa présence, sans qu'il n'y a de cris, de larmes ou de mots douloureux lancés.

« Hermione » Dit-il de nouveau de sa voix enchanteresse.

Sans un mot, je le conduisis jusqu'au canapé où nous primes place. C'était si étrange. Le revoir maintenant. Alors que j'avais perdu espoir qu'il vienne et que j'avais décidé de le fuir. Puis je compris. Il n'était pas là de lui même. C'était encore...

« Ginny » Demandai-je en un souffle.

« Oui. Elle m'a dit que je devais venir. »

Nous parlions doucement, à voix basse. Peut-être parce que nous craignions tout deux que si nous nous mettions à hausser le ton, cette conversation finisse comme la dernière.

« Elle a eut tord. » Dis-je, évitant son regard.

« Tu n'as rien à me dire ? » Fit-il. Sans même le voir, je sentis la douleur dans sa voix. Y avait-il vraiment une chance.. ?

« Je... » Balbutiai-je, ne voulant pas lui dire.

« Granger ! » S'écria-t-il en se levant et reprenant les anciennes habitudes « Si tu as quelque chose à me dire fait-le ! »

« Je... » Je devais tenir, ne pas lui révéler.

« Accouches Granger ! » Me coupa-t-il. Je levai les yeux vers lui.

« Dans huit mois et une semaine précisément, Malefoy. » Lui lançai-je.

Il me regarda, écarquilla les yeux et retomba dans le canapé. Dire qu'il avait osé se moquer de Harry, il n'était pas mieux.

« Épouses moi. »

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles Malefoy ? »

« Non. Tu ne peux pas élever cet enfant seule. »

« Si je peux ! » Criai-je « C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler ! Tu es au courant, très bien, maintenant repars ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de toi ! »

« Tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit gentil maintenant ? Alors que justement je voulais qu'il crie. Comme ça j'aurais pu lui faire face, j'aurais pu être hargneuse.

« On ne se marie pas pour un enfant Malefoy... »

« Dans ce monde si. »

« Je... Je ne t'épouserais pas. Pas pour cette raison Malefoy. Je ne me marierais pas sans amour. Ne te sens pas obligé de rester. Peu de personnes sauront que tu es le père de cet enfant et je m'assurerais que ça ne soit pas dévoilé. » Fis-je en me levant et en allant m'appuyer contre la baie vitrée « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être présent, tu n'as pas besoin d'être son père. Je peux m'en sortir seule. Je serais sa mère, il n'aura pas besoin de père. » Soufflai-je.

Je l'entendis se lever pour partir. Mes larmes m'échappèrent. Il partait. Il ne reviendrait pas. Comme il ne serait jamais revenu sans l'intervention de Ginny. Je n'aurais qu'à m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, je lui avais dit de partir.

« Épouses moi, Hermione. » Murmura-t-il faiblement à ma droite.

Je me tournai vers lui. En voyant mes larmes, il leva une main pour les sécher. Il n'était pas parti.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne marierais pas sans amour. »

« Je sais. Justement. Je t'aime. »

Je le regardai.

« C'est vrai ? » Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

« Oui. »

« Je... » Je voulais lui dire que c'était réciproque « Pourquoi ? »

« Pardon ? » Fit-il, décontenancé.

« Il y a trois semaines... » Précisai-je dans un murmure.

« Oh... Je... Je me suis réveillé avant toi. Je t'ai regardée dormir. Et... Je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais. Je... Je ne savais pas si c'était réciproque, j'ai pris peur, j'ai paniqué. Et ça m'est apparu comme la meilleure solution. Te faire mal et partir. J'ai compris que j'avais tord en te voyant pleurer. Mais c'était trop tard. Je t'avais fait blessée. Encore. Et je me suis détesté pour ça ces trois dernières semaines. Tu... Tu crois que tu pourrais me pardonner ? » Dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

Entre mes larmes, j'esquissai un sourire et murmurai

« Je t'aime trop pour ne pas le faire. »

o0O0o

_**Fin**_

o0O0o

_Voilà. Fini. Je vais dire de bêtise cette fois, c'est la fin du dernier chapitre quoi, soyons solennels. *Marche funèbre* Oui bon, non, moi et solennel on est pas copains... Donc, pas trop niais ? Si ? Tant mieux, bien fait. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée, mais bien fait. Enfin, je vous poste l'épilogue... Euh... Dimanche ? Si j'y pense et que je suis pas trop crevée. Ai déjà fait la fête presque tout la nuit dernière, donc si je dors pas jusque trop tard dimanche et que je trouve du temps entre révisions de dernières minutes et autres joyeusetés, je vous mettrais la fin de chez fin. _

_Mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a pas trop déçu... Mais je crois que ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est le n'épilogue. Je l'ai fait à mon idée, mais ce chapitre va faire que chacun de vous va se faire sa propre idée de l'après. Et je suis certaine que nos idées seront pas les mêmes et que l'épilogue va pas vous plaire. Enfin, c'est une autre histoire pour dimanche -dans le pire cas je gratte cinq minutes de révisions pour poster, c'est pas cinq minutes qui changeront tout non ?._

_Audace, qu'est triste que se soit presque la fin..._


	14. Épilogue, Cinq ans plus tard : Enfin !

_Disclaimer : Comme depuis le début, et ce jusqu'au dernier mot de cet épilogue, les personnages -sauf Merry l'assistante d'Hermione mais elle est loin d'être super importante-, l'univers appartiennent à JKR et l'idée, les mots, dialogues, phrases, l'humour et le style de cette histoire à moi. Que j'ai quand même un peu de gloire dans cette fanfic moi !_

_Donc, ceci est la fin de la fin. Ça me rend triste de poster. Je meurs d'envie de le faire, mais en même temps je veux pas. Mais je le met parce que vous le méritez, vous gentils lecteurs qui reviewez. Les autres méchants qui font rien sont que des méchants ! Mais, pour les gentils, place à l'épilogue. Je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois, pour revenir au premier que j'avais fait. Parce que, même si il ne me paraît pas parfait -loin de là même-, c'est celui qui s'est imposé à moi. Alors c'est celui que je vous donne, parce que c'est comme ça que Draco et Hermione me l'ont envoyé =D_

o0O0o

_**Épilogue**_

_**Cinq ans plus tard : Enfin**_

o0O0o

« Bien, je sais que l'usage est que se soient les témoins qui fassent le discours, mais voyez un peu les miens ! Je ne peux décemment pas laisser Blaise vous parler, il blesserait vos oreilles chastes... »

« Dis plutôt que tu ne veux pas que je raconte quelques histoires sur toi Drake ! »

« Mais oui Blaise, c'est cela... Quant à Harry, vous avez déjà tous dû supporter un de ses discours ministériel et je ne tiens pas à ce que vous mourriez d'ennui à mon mariage, donc c'est moi qui parlerais. »

« Malefoy dit ça uniquement parce que, moi aussi, je connais des anecdotes qu'il ne souhaite pas voir révélées ! »

« Bon vous deux, quand vous aurez fini de vous prendre pour les nouvelles Rita Skeeter, je pourrais parler ? »

« Mais ne te gênes pas Draco... T'inquiètes Harry, on pourra toujours raconter ce qu'on a à dire après. Ça aura encore plus d'impact une fois qu'il aura fait son discours de petit saint. »

« Blaise, tu te rends compte que tu viens d'associer Draco à un saint ? »

« Bon, vous le laissez parler oui ou non ? » M'exclamai-je, sous les yeux rieurs de l'assistance. À moins qu'ils ne soient en train de se demander si venir à notre mariage était une bonne idée et s'ils en ressortiraient vivant. En même temps, un mariage Granger-Malefoy, c'est forcément dangereux. S'ils en sortent vivants, je ne garanti rien par rapport à leur santé mentale. Vu que je suis pas Psychomage, c'est pas grave.

« Hermione sort ses griffes pour défendre son mari ! »

« Blaise, si je suis avec toi quand on s'oppose à Draco, contre Hermione tu te débrouilles. Je suis Gryffondor, mais pas suicidaire. »

« Ah bon ? Ça va pas ensemble ça ? M'enfin, vas-y Draco parles. Moi non plus je veux pas faire face à la fureur de ta lionne. »

« C'est beau l'amitié... » Murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? Tu nous en veux de faire savoir aux invités qui est le vrai maître de vous deux ? Écoutes Drake, vu le nombre de fois où je l'ai vue sur le point de t'étriper, je m'étonne d'ailleurs que tu sois encore en vie pour votre mariage... »

« Blaise, finis cette phrase et je m'assurerais que, toi, tu ne sois pas en vie à la fin de notre mariage. » Fit mon mari, faussement menaçant « Enfin, comme je le disais, il n'est pas usuel que le marié fasse lui même le discours, mais comme vous venez de le voir, ça vaut mieux aujourd'hui. Je devrais aussi vous remercier d'être là et vous sortir quelques histoires sur le marié, mais vu que c'est moi et que ne suis pas maso je ne le ferais pas. »

« Tu oses prétendre de pas être maso ? Drake, tu viens d'épouser Hermione Granger, tu l'es forcément. »

« Blaise. Pour l'amour de Merlin tais-toi et laisses le parler. » Soupirai-je. Oui, je m'étais réconciliée avec Merlin. Il m'avait bien fait souffrir, mais au final je m'en sortais plutôt bien. Même si j'avais parfois tendance à continuer de penser qu'il m'en voulait. Spécialement quand mes montres se liguaient contre moi. Là, ses anciens griefs contre moi ressortaient.

« Merci. Donc, je dirais que j'espère que vous êtes contents d'être ici, parce que moi c'est le cas. Je suis -enfin- marié avec Hermione. Parce que ça fait quand même cinq ans que je lui demande, c'est pas trop tôt. N'importe quelle femme aurait sauté de joie à l'idée de m'épouser : beau, intelligent, riche, héroïque... »

« Juste la richesse Dray, le reste c'est utopiste chez toi. » Dis-je, comme la réplique d'une pièce jouée des milliers de fois. Et on en était pas loin...

« Et les nuits torrides alors ? »

« Maman, c'est quoi "torride" ? » Demanda une tête blonde à ma droite.

« Je vais te tuer Dray. »

« Euh... » Répondit intelligemment ma future victime à notre fille.

« C'est l'idée de "très bon" Éléane. »

« Comme le chocolat ? »

« Exactement, elle a tout compris votre fille. Oui princesse, on peut avoir une nuit torride avec du chocolat. La chantilly aussi si tu veux. » Ajouta Blaise. Changement de victime imminent.

« Blaise, tu es le pire parrain qu'on aurait pu choisir à notre fille. »

« Certainement pas Drake. Tu as choisi pire pour votre fils. »

« Attends un peu Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? » S'écria ledit parrain « Je suis le meilleur parrain d'Adam ! »

« C'est pas difficile Harry, tu es son seul parrain. »

« _Silencio_ ! » M'exclamai-je « Continues Dray. » Ajoutai-je sous les regards courroucés des deux parrains, coupés en plein débat d'une importance capitale. Qu'est-ce qui nous avait pris de choisir ces deux là ?

« Merci mon ange. Donc je disais que là où toute femme aurait vivement accepté, il avait fallu que je choisisse celle qui refusait de se plier à la société et avait donc refusé, arguant que nous ne nous connaissions pas assez, alors que ça faisait quand même 12 ans que si.. »

« Même pas deux mois que l'on se supportait. »

« Tu ne les avait pas fait taire pour que l'on arrête de m'interrompre ? » Demanda-t-il ironiquement alors que je lui souriait pour m'excuser « Et disant qu'elle refusait de se marier enceinte, même si cela ne se voyait pas encore. Il avait donc fallu pour moi d'attendre qu'elle ne le soit plus et avait encore refusé, sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas encore remise de sa grossesse. Un an et demi plus tard, je lui fait -pour la troisième fois- ma demande et elle m'annonce qu'elle serait ravie de dire oui. Sauf qu'elle est encore enceinte et qu'il n'est toujours pas question pour elle de se marier en attendant un enfant. Cette fois ci, elle me sort comme excuse que le stress du mariage peut s'avérer dangereux pour l'enfant. Donc, j'ai retenu la leçon et une fois Adam né j'attends plus d'une année pour le lui redemander. Et, pour mon quatrième essai, je suis coupé par mes imbéciles de témoins qui m'empêche de le faire. Mais, après une cinquième demande, deux enfants et quatre ans et demi de passés depuis la première, je suis enfin là. Si Harry et Blaise avait leurs voix, ils ne se gêneraient pas pour vous raconter combien je le regretterais bientôt, mais heureusement pour vous le seul capable de parler est Ron et, lui, est plus mature que les deux autres. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour. »

« C'est trop gentil de ta part Draco ! » Répliqua ce dernier, détournant pour la première fois son attention de la petite fille de quelques mois qu'il tenait dans ses bras, mais son sourire montrait bien qu'il n'avait rien perdu du discours -ou du n'importe quoi qui venait d'être dit, au choix.

« Mais c'est un plaisir Ron. Non vous deux, je ne vais pas demander à Hermione de vous libérez de son sort, pour une fois que j'ai la paix, j'en profite. Vous êtes pire que mes gosses. » Termina-t-il avant de se rasseoir, laissant la parole à Ginny, que j'avais laissée parler. Croisant son regard, je senti que j'allais le regretter. Mince.

o0O0o

« Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, je pense que si vous êtes là, vous savez tous ce qui a lié nos deux mariés, mais j'ai jugé utile de vous le rappeler. J'ai donc demandé un peu d'aide à quelques amis pour vous montrer les débuts de leur relation... Comme Hermione l'a dit tout à l'heure, s'ils se connaissent depuis longtemps, ils ne s'aiment que depuis quelques années. » Termina-t-elle avec un sourire, se tournant vers la porte. Où entraient Georges et Angelina, sa femme. Déguisés. Ginny n'avait pas osé ? « Et pour cela, ma frère et ma belle-sœur se feront un plaisir de vous _jouer_ les plus belles scènes de leur histoire. » Termina-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier à mon encontre « Désolée Mione, mais tu aurais dû faire comme Draco, faire ton propre discours. »

Et, sous nos yeux ébahis -moi et Dray seulement, le reste de la pièce était explosé de rire. Je vit même Blaise en pleurer- Georges et Angelina rejouèrent toutes, comme l'avait si bien dit Gin', nos plus belles scènes. Ce qui signifiait, la baffe en troisième année, quelques disputes à Poudlard, des moments du début de notre cohabitation -où Ginny venait parfois jouer son propre rôle de conseillère auprès du moi/Angelina-, nos crises respectives lors de nos trois semaines de séparations, nos nombreuses, nombreuses colères de quand nous étions ensembles, une de ses demandes en mariage et autres réjouissance. Moi qui croyais qu'une meilleure amie était sensée nous aimer. La mienne devait me haïr.

« Finalement, je suis peut être un peu maso quand même » Me souffla mon mari à un passage où je giflai -encore- Dray. Pas ma faute, j'étais enceinte. Oui, Ginny avait raison. Mes grossesses étaient pires que les siennes « Mais je t'aime quand même. »

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ai fait ça... »

« Pourquoi tu crois que je tenais tant à parler moi même ? Nos amis doivent nous détester au fond d'eux. »

« J'aurais dû faire comme toi. Tu as eu raison. »

« Je sais. Comme toujours. »

« Et les chevilles ça va ? »

« Très bien, merci de t'inquiéter de ma santé. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi mais pour moi. Je voulais être sûre que je ne risquais rien, pour quand on devra danser ensemble. »

« Je crois que tu n'as jamais rien eu contre nos danses... »

« Notre première danse était à part Dray. Tu le sais. »

« Parce que maintenant tu n'aimes plus danser avec moi ? » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement vexé.

« Idiot. »

« Tant que je reste beau... » Me souffla-t-il, comme quelques années auparavant.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, beau ou pas du moment que tu restes riche je te garde. »

« Tu me rassures tellement. Je savais que ma fortune me servirais un jour. »

« Idiot... » Répétais-je « Fais moi danser. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres... » Déclara-t-il, pompeux, en m'emmenant sur la piste alors que la musique démarrait « Mrs Malefoy. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« J'adore. » Dis-je en l'embrassant doucement.

« Tu l'aurais été plus tôt si tu n'avais pas été une anti-conformiste horriblement insupportable qui a refusé trois fois de m'épouser alors que j'en était fou amoureux. »

« Je l'ai quand même fait. Et je ne suis pas anti-conformiste. »

« Tu n'as pas voulu m'épouser parce que tu étais enceinte alors que c'est justement la raison pour laquelle des gens se marient. Sans ça tu l'auras fait. Il y a des années. Tu es anti-conformiste. »

« Sans ça on ne se serait pas remis ensemble. Et cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas refusé de t'épouser. »

« Parce que tu n'étais pas enceinte. »

« Non. Parce que je ne savais pas que je l'étais. » Murmurai-je en le regardant.

« Tu... »

Je croisai ses yeux, comme j'aimais tant le faire. Surprise. Ébahissement. Compréhension. Joie. Avenir. Bonheur. Amour. Il fonça sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa comme jamais.

« Et bien, je te dirais plus souvent que je suis enceinte. » Soufflai-je en détachant ma bouche de la sienne.

« Autant que tu veux. Merci. » Me sourit-il en se remettant à danser.

« Techniquement, tu y es pour autant que moi. »

« J'espère bien ! Je suis trop doué pour que tu ailles voir ailleurs. »

« Vantard. »

« Et alors ? C'est vrai, même toi tu me l'as dit. »

« Oui. Vantard quand même. »

« C'est comme ça que tu m'aimes. »

« Tant que tu restes riche, oui. »

« Tu répètes tellement cette excuse que je n'y crois plus... »

« Pas grave. »

« En fait, tu ne veux juste pas avouer que tu me trouves beau. » Fit-il, terminant la danse.

« Vas danser avec ta fille si tu veux que quelqu'un te le dise. Tu lui as promis. »

« À vos ordres Mrs Malefoy. » Redit-il, me soufflant un baiser avant de se diriger vers notre petite princesse et de l'inviter à danser, à grand renfort de révérences. Je souris devant ce spectacle et cherchais des yeux le deuxième homme de ma vie.

o0O0o

« Maman ! » S'écria Adam, se redressant, quittant les bras de Ginny et marchant vers moi, trébuchant encore quelques peu du haut de ses deux ans.

« Adam, viens là mon chéri. Gin', je devrais te tuer. » Dis-je.

« Je sais. » Fit-elle avec un grand sourire « Mais c'était plutôt réussi je trouve. »

« Je suppose que Draco et moi sommes les seuls à ne pas avoir apprécié ? »

« Hum... Draco a aimé certains moments quand même. Peut-être a-t-il trouvé réalistes les passages de tyrannie de ta part... »

« Si je ne portais pas mon fils, je t'étranglerais sur place. »

« Et finirais en prison ? »

« Bien sûr que non, je partirais vivre avec Dray et mes enfants sur une île déserte loin de toute meilleure amie au cerveau dérangé ou meilleurs amis qui n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de dire à ma fille que les nuits torrides sont géniales avec du chocolat ou de la chantilly. »

« J'avoue qu'il a fait fort... Mais au moins Éléane apprend la vie avec lui. » Rit-elle.

« Je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour que ce genre de détails lui soient rapportés... »

« C'est vrai... Mais ils grandissent tellement vite. Regardes Andrew, il a bientôt 5 ans ! »

« Gin', tu sais que 5 ans ce n'est pas énorme... » Répondis-je, stoïque devant son énième débordement d'hormones de sa deuxième grossesse.

« Il pense déjà à Poudlard... Il me pose des questions dessus, en pose à Harry... Je n'ai pas envie de voir mon fils partir. Est-ce que tu as envie de voir Adam ou Éléane aller à Poudlard ? De te dire qu'ils grandissent trop vite ? De les voir partir dans le train et de savoir que tu passeras des mois sans eux ? D'avoir comme seules nouvelles d'eux les lettres qu'ils enverront ? De... »

« Gin', pour les nouvelles on aura aussi les lettres que McGonagall nous enverra faisant le rapport de leurs retenues. Je te signale qu'Andrew et Éléane sont intenables ensembles. Et on a le temps... »

« C'est vrai... Elle va en baver avec eux. »

« Pire que leurs pères, c'est certain. »

« Je te signale quand même que tu n'as pas fait mieux que le père de mon fils Mione. Tu crois que c'est possible de faire pire que Draco et Harry ? Ils ont bien embêté McGonagall à eux deux... »

« J'étais obligée. » Me défendis-je « C'est possible, parce que nos gosses ne se battront pas l'un contre l'autre mais eux deux contre les professeurs. »

« C'est vrai. Tu crois qu'ils seront à quelle maison ? »

« Ma fille ? Serpentarde. Même Adam le sera. Ce sont mes monstres. » Ajoutai-je en regardant mon fils, qui s'endormait dans mes bras. À deux ans, un mariage c'est barbant.

« Et Andrew d'après toi ? »

« Tu espères vraiment qu'il aille ailleurs qu'avec Éléane ? Tu les as vu nos enfants ? »

« On a plus qu'à espérer que les suivants seront des Gryffondors, histoire de se sentir un peu utiles toutes les deux. Ces gosses tiennent de leurs pères, c'est Harry qui aurait pu être à Serpentard, pas moi. » Ronchonna-t-elle « À ce propos Mione... »

« Ginny ? » Demandai-je, me doutant de ce qu'elle allait me demander.

« À quand le prochain blondinet chez vous ? »

« Pitié, que Merlin ait pitié de moi et fasse qu'au moins un de mes enfants ne soit pas blond. D'ici quelques sept à huit mois Ginny. »

« Vraiment ? Youpi ! » Cria-t-elle en me sautant dans les bras.

« Gin' ! Redescends s'il te plait. »

« Pourquoi ? Je suis lourde ? »

« Tu es à sept mois et demi de grossesse Gin', je ne suis pas capable de te porter. »

« Je pourrais être la marraine du prochain ? »

« Tu es déjà celle d'Éléane. »

« C'est un non ? »

« C'est un bien sûr que oui. Tu veux que je demande à qui ? Luna ? »

« Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! » S'exclama-t-elle en me ressautant dessus, avant de me lâcher face à ma grimace « Pourquoi pas Luna ? »

« Parce que, même si Luna est très gentille, il est hors de question que mon futur enfant soit contaminé par des élevages d'_Aquavirius_. Elle avait appelé les premiers Sevie, Minnie, Rubeus, Argus, Olympe et Irma. À ton avis, à qui elle pensait ? »

« Que.. ? Oh. Tu crois ? D'accord, pas Luna. » Acquiesça-t-elle, ayant compris « En parlant d'elle, elle passe de moins en moins de temps au journal... C'est étrange. Elle m'a l'air encore plus dans les nuages que d'habitude. »

« Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça donne. Déjà qu'en temps normal... Mais si tu veux une explication, je te dirais juste qu'elle est venue me voir une fois à mon travail, pour me parler d'une de ses folies, et a rencontré Merry. »

o0O0o

« Mon ange, on va devoir y aller. » Dit mon mari en approchant.

« Déjà ? Mais vous transplanez pourtant. » Remarqua Ginny.

« On emmène les enfants en lune de miel. Ne t'inquiètes Gin', tu peux quand même continuer à profiter du buffet et des soufflés au chocolat que tes hormones te font dévorer. »

« Vous les emmener en lune de miel ? » Demanda-t-elle, évitant le sujet de sa gourmandise de grossesse.

« On ne peut pas nous en passer. »

« C'est vrai, ils sont tellement mignons. Vous avez des vrais anges... » Fit-elle, nous faisant éclater de rire.

« Gin', nos enfants sont des Serpentards en puissance. Apparences d'anges, âmes de démons. Charmeurs, mais uniquement pour arriver à leurs buts. Même mon petit bout qui s'endort. » Ajoutai-je en regardant mon fils et en le passant dans les bras de son père.

« Prions Merlin pour que les prochains aillent à Gryffondor. Je ne survivrais pas si nos enfants s'allient encore contre nous. »

o0O0o

« Hermione ? » Me demanda Draco alors que nous allions dans la salle de jeu, pour chercher Éléane qui s'y était réfugiée avec Andrew.

« Oui ? »

« C'est moi ou Blaise draguait Weasley ? »

« Hum, tu peux expliciter et me dire qui tu l'as vu draguer ? Parce que Weasley, c'est vaste... »

« Et c'est moi la mauvaise langue... »

« Je ne suis pas mauvaise langue, je suis réaliste. Molly a eu une grande famille et quasiment tous ses fils sont mariés et présents au mariage. Donc, ça fait beaucoup de femmes mariées que Blaise aurait pu draguer. »

« C'est justement là le problème. Pas une femme. Charlie. »

« Blaise draguait Charlie en public ? » M'exclamai-je.

« Oui. Pourquoi tu précise en publ... Tu savais ? Tu savais que mon meilleur ami était gay ? Il te l'a dit et pas à moi ! »

« Euh... Techniquement il ne me l'a pas dit. Je les ai surpris. J'en fait encore des cauchemars. Et il n'osait pas te le dire, par peur de ta réaction. Avec raison visiblement. Blaise est parfaitement libre de faire ce qu'il veut Dray. »

« Que.. ? Oh, je sais. Ça ne me pose pas problème. C'est le fait que tu sois au courant et pas moi. »

« Rassures-toi... » Fis-je, levant les yeux au ciel « ...et rassures ton ego, je suis au courant par hasard, sans cela il ne me l'aurait pas dit. Je n'ai pas pris la place de ton meilleur ami dans son cœur. Maintenant que tu es au courant, je suis certaine qu'il sera ravi de pouvoir te raconter en détail ses nuits torrides. Il avait l'air de bien être au courant niveau chocolat et chantilly tout à l'heure... » Ajoutai-je, sur une grimace de mon cher et tendre, alors que nous entrions dans la salle de jeu et nous préparions à la guerre : séparer Andrew et Éléane. Ginny -qui n'avait pas perdu ses velléités de marieuse- les imaginait déjà mariés et voyait déjà la tête de leurs enfants, tant leur amitié était forte. Que Gryffondor nous protège.

o0O0o

« Nous voilà arrivés. » Dis-je, lâchant la main de la princesse blonde que je tenais.

« On peut visiter Maman ? » Demanda-t-elle, tournant vers moi ses grands yeux chocolats. Mes enfants avaient hérités de la blondeur de leur père, mais au moins avaient-ils mes yeux.

« Oui ma chérie. Emmènes ton frère avec toi. Et attention... »

« Aux escaliers, on sait Maman. » Termina-t-elle, partant en prenant la main de son frère tout en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air à la fois supérieur et exaspéré. Ça, c'était à son père, j'y étais pour rien moi.

« Je crois que tu lui as bien fait comprendre les dangers des escaliers mon amour. Je te rappelle aussi que cette maison est tout ce qu'il y a de sécurisée et qu'ils ne risquent rien. » Me dit Dray, amusé par la réaction de notre fille.

« Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'inquiéter pour eux. » Fis-je.

« Non. » Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil et en me prenant sur ses genoux « Bien au contraire, je ne peux que t'aimer encore plus. Si c'est possible. » Termina-t-il avec en m'embrassant doucement.

« J'espère que non. » Murmurai-je.

« Je ne sais pas. Avec toi, je m'attends à tout. »

« Je dois le prendre comment ça ? » Demandai-je.

« Bien. Ça veut dire que tu réussis encore à me surprendre. Comme avec cette petite sœur que tu vas faire à nos deux enfants. » Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre, par dessus le tissu de ma robe.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est une fille ? »

« La même chose qui me disait qu'Éléane était une fille et Adam un garçon et que tu as qualifié "d'instinct de pacotille à la Trelawney". » Sourit-il.

« Je persiste à croire que c'est juste de la chance. »

« Peu importe, on cherchera un prénom pour une fille. Sans livres cette fois, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me le jette à la tête comme pour Adam. »

« C'était les hormones. » Répondis-je avec une moue désolée, reprenant à Ginny son excuse imparable.

« Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu es toujours aussi violente même lorsque tu n'es pas enceinte. »

« Je crois pas que tu trouves quelque chose à redire à ma violence. Spécialement quand elle se déclenche lorsque tu me prouves tes talents de Mythe. »

« J'adore ta violence mon ange, spécialement dans ces moments là oui. » Rit-il.

« Il va falloir donner son bain à Adam. » Dis-je en regardant l'heure « Tu es sûr que ça ne te gênes pas une lune de miel avec les enfants ? »

« Ça ne me gêne absolument pas. Comme tu l'as dit, on ne peut pas s'en passer. Je t'aime, je les aimes et je n'imagine pas un jour sans vous. Je m'en occupe. » Fit-il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier après m'avoir embrassé.

« Cette fois-ci, rappelles-toi qu'un bain n'a pas pour but de finir en bataille d'eau ! » M'exclamai-je, alors qu'il se retournait pour m'adresser un sourire innocent.

Je lui souris en retour. Pas ma faute, je peux simplement pas lui résister. Et j'ai toutes les raisons de sourire, d'être heureuse, maintenant. J'ai même pardonné à Ginny d'avoir été insupportable avec ses sous-entendus. En même temps, elle avait raison, j'aurais eu l'air belle à continuer de la contredire. Puis je laissais le passé au passé. Pas une insulte n'avait à nouveau fusée, de lui ou de moi, mais les engueulades étaient restées. On aurait plus été nous si on avait toujours été d'accord sur tout. Et on aimait trop la façon dont elles se terminaient pour arrêter de se crier dessus. Sauf devant les enfants. Nos deux petits démons angéliques. À la fois lui, à la fois moi. Forcément, ils avaient du caractère nos enfants. On en était fiers d'ailleurs. J'étais heureuse, j'avais une famille aimante, deux enfants merveilleux, bientôt un troisième et un mari...

« Maman ! Y'a Papa qui essaye encore de noyer Adam ! »

Désespérant.

o0O0o

_**Fin de chez fin**_

o0O0o

_Naaan ! Veux pas. Veux pas avoir fini. Veux pas._

_Donc je sais pas si j'ai été claire avec les dates alors je précise, le mariage se passe grosso-modo 5 ans après le dernier chapitre. _

_On part du chap 13 et on a +8 mois = Naissance d'Éléane et deuxième demande de Dray_

_+1 an et demi = 2 an et 2 mois après le chap 13 = Troisième demande mais Hermione est encore enceinte._

_+9 mois = 2 ans et 11 mois = Naissance d'Adam._

_+Un peu plus d'1 an = 4 ans = Tentative de demande mais arrivée d'Harry et Blaise._

_+Quelques mois (Il est perfectionniste Dray, il doit tout réorganiser pour faire une demande réussie et qu'Hermione accepte - ENFIN) = 4 ans et quelques._

_+le temps de le préparation = environ 5 ans._

_C'est clair ? Il a vraiment pas de chance le pauvre Dray, il en bave avec notre Mione..._

_Et donc, le mot final a été posé. Un trait d'humour, parce que même si vous aimez la guimauve, trop ça fait trop. _

_On va faire dans les remerciements finaux un peu clichés : Je remercie tous ceux qui ont réviewé cette histoire, parce que j'ai adoré l'écrire et que recevoir des reviews est la meilleure façon que vous avez de me montrer qu'elle vous plait. Donc un énorme MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé, un autre à tous ceux qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs histoires favorites (déjà 29 personnes), dans leurs alerts (déjà 57) ou -encore mieux- dans leurs auteurs favoris._

_Ensuite, pour ceux à qui ce n'est pas que l'histoire qui a plu mais moi aussi (soyons modeste, j'ai quand même un style d'écriture agréable) alors sachez que j'ai déjà commencé une autre histoire, quelques chapitres ont été écrits. J'ai l'intention de poster le premier ce soir, histoire d'avoir des avis dessus. Alors si vous avez le temps, passez donc y faire un tour._

_Pour ce qui est de cette histoire, j'ai marqué ici le mot fin. Mais elle me tient beaucoup à cœur... Alors il se pourrait, conditionnel, que je viennes à la reprendre et continuer à écrire. J'y ai un peu pensé, et les cinq années passées entre le chapitre 13 et l'épilogue peuvent être écrites. De même que j'ai réfléchit à écrire sur les enfants, Éléane, Andrew, Adam, la fille de Ron et les ceux en route dans les ventres de Ginny et Hermione... J'y ai pensé, et si une idée se crée de façon concrète et sûre, si l'inspiration me vient alors je pourrais le faire, si cela vous plairait aussi. Pour le moment, je vous conseille tous d'aller lire ma nouvelle fiction, que je poste après ce chapitre. J'ai fait jouer ARnoFool aux devinettes avec le premier chapitre... Il est très très étrange pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi._

_**!Avis à tous lecteurs!**_

_Je rajoute cela en prévision des lecteurs qui viendront, une fois la fiction complète. Sachez que ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai terminée qu'elle ne me tiendra pas à cœur, j'aimerais donc que vous me laissiez une petite review, même quelques lignes, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, quels sont les passages qui vont ont le plus touché, si mes fins de chapitres sadiques vous ont fait accrocher à l'histoire... Ce genre de chose, qui peut paraître futile mais qu'en tant qu'auteur, j'adore lire. Deux mot, trois phrases ou un énorme paragraphe, une review est une review. Elle signifie que vous avez pris le temps de donner votre avis -même négatif je le lirais et le considérerais- et que donc ma fiction, si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'ici, a un certain impact sur vous. Tout ce blabla, juste pour vous dire de prendre la peine de cliquer sur la phrase en bleue juste en dessous et me laissez quelques mots, qui me feront extrêmement plaisir._

_En bonne scientifique que je suis, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire quelques calculs. À l'heure actuelle (Premier Janvier 2011, j'ai rien que ça à faire, vu que je me suis couchée et levée tard ce matin -limite après midi- j'ai pas du tout envie de dormir donc je mathématique un peu) j'ai eu 99 review sur mes 13 chapitres. Un joli nombre, merci donc aux personnes qui les ont postés. En ne comptant que les personnes inscrites sur le site – les seules à qui je pouvais répondre et qui pouvaient m'ajouter dans leurs alerts/favoris-, cela me faisait 30 personnes. Je pars du principe qu'une personne qui m'ajoute dans ses alerts/favoris aime mon histoire. J'ai un total de 57 alerts et 29 favoris. Sachant que certains m'ont ajoutée dans les deux, si je les retranche ça fait environ (j'ai pas vérifié mais juste regardé rapidement) 75 personnes. Soit 45 personnes qui ont aimé -ou au moins été intéressés par- cette histoire sans la commenter. Ce qui correspond à plus de la moitié. En un mot : Frustrant._

_Comme je l'ai dit, je ne souhaite pas forcément des reviews de trois kilomètres -même si je ne cache pas que ce sont mes préférées !- mais quelques mots suffisent pour contenter un auteur. Alors, **par pitié, REVIEWEZ POUR ME DIRE CE QUE VOUS EN AVEZ PENSÉ**. Pour les courageux qui ont tout lu, merci beaucoup. Pour les autres, j'espère au moins que ma petite phrase en gras vous aura fait réagir._

_**Résumé de ma note de trois kilomètres pour les plus flemmards, lisez quand même :**_

_MERCI à tous d'être venus jusqu'ici et d'avoir lu toute ma fic_

_Une nouvelle fiction écrite Décennie Perdue, allez donc jetez un œil au premier chapitre (je me fais un peu de pub)_

_La possibilité que je reprenne plus tard cette histoire pour écrire dessus à nouveau, ou les cinq années passés et celles qui suivront, ou sur la nouvelle génération_

_Une review, ça fait plaisir ! Pour le bouton bleu, suivez le guide !_

_Audace, qui est triste mais aussi heureuse de mettre la note finale de cette histoire, qui aura tout de même duré plus de deux mois et vous souhaite une excellente année, et la rencontre d'un beau blond comme notre Draco... Ou se le souhaite au moins =p_


End file.
